Hidden Agenda
by DantesClover
Summary: There's been a Hit called out on the Teen Titans, several of them are dropping dead in the past months. This "Assassin" is out there somewhere, but will love, and something never experienced change his plan? Plot centered around OC Red X in later chapter
1. Rough hands

The rain hit hard against the tower, lightening cracked, causing shadows in the tower to shift form, blackness fading in and out on the walls. The Titans were all hidden within their rooms, Beast Boy playing some video games, trying to get his K/D ratio in Modern Warfare 3 up. Raven, meditated, blocking any images out, any sounds, any noises, everything. Starfire floated close to the ceiling and painted pictures of her planet there focused on the many colors. Cyborg was in the garage, or he called it his room, fixing up his car, and charging his batteries. Robin sat up late, staring at the walls, his mind wandering here and there, he wondered about all the Titans he had working under him, how long it had taken him to have them live here, provide necessary accommodations, it seemed like eternity, but at long last he finally got them here.

This lone night, stalked on and on, and Robin was satisfied with his team, he didn't consider himself, "the leader", but most of the Titans did, and so he carried himself as such. He had approval of what was allowed, who joined, who was kicked out, and so on and so forth. None of the Titans argued, despite the fact that some of them, could probably kill him. However, he remained in command, and they were doing great, they had saved the world countless times, they had stopped Slade even more times. And now, aside from stopping thugs from robbing a bank, or stopping some jail breaks, the Titans rarely saw action. No real threat had given them any trouble for awhile now...until tonight. Robin was up mourning the loss of several friends...Titans had been dropping here and there, the first to go was Titans North, they went off line, and as Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin went to investigate, they discovered their deaths. No evidence, nothing, clean kills, this disturbed Robin and the rest of the Titans greatly. Robin was up late, mourning, and focusing on who, or what had killed his teammates, he would find out, and he would make them pay...

Carter Roulet, was no stranger to death, he had found his share, and he had killed many more than found. He had been hired for the same reason, kill, that was always his contracts, to kill. He had been hired by several people before, he was good at what he did, damn good...but then again what do you expect from an assassin. He was a strange character, his past was shrouded in mystery.

Roulet made his way across the rooftop of a skyscraper, his backpack rattling as he ran. The rain caused him to slip slightly but he stayed focused. He got to the position he had marked and knelt down, the rain beat down on his leather jacket, soaking his hair, and jeans. Roulet unpacked his AS50 sniper rifle, and flipped open the scope. He had been hired...hired to kill the Teen Titans. ALL of them, to him that sounded like no issue. He had killed Heroes and Villains alike. He had no "powers" none at all...although his ex-girlfriends, (who were all Heroes) had complimented on his "luck." and his ability to...well manipulate it, but he thought it was all lies. Roulet lied prone, his eyes aimed through the scope, he was soaked from head-to-toe from the rain, and lying on the wet ground didn't help. He really wished he was at his den, with his dog Tuck, and the many crates of guns.

But then again, he didn't care, he had a job, and he intended to fulfill that job.

Roulet held his breathe, and took aim, he steadied his hand, and placed his finger on the trigger.

He fired, the recoil from his gun, rippled through his arm, shaking the wet drops of water from his face.

The middle window on Titan Tower exploded, a fray of glass spilled into the tower.

Roulet smirked, and packed up his sniper rifle, folding it and unscrewing it. He pulled the pack over his shoulder, and slid down a nearby latter, to his motorcycle below, the beginnings of his plan...had now begun.

**Morning.**

Robin surveyed the broken glass, "Everybody okay?" he asked.

The Titans present nodded their heads, and "Yes's" were heard all around.

"What do you think happened?" Beast Boy asked, stepping on the broken glass.

"I don't know." Robin said, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, would it not be easier to run some diagnostics?" Starfire asked, her grasp on English was fine, it's just...she almost never used contractions, sounded professional when read, but when actually heard, most of the Titans found it amusing.

"Yeah, Robin," Cyborg said, "I got a few spare scanners we could use."

Speedy picked up some of the broken glass, "This was no simple prank, or rock, this was definitely calculated." he said, as he examined the glass.

"Over here." Raven said, and pointed to a hole in the wall.

"Sniper round," Speedy said.

"An AS-Fifty." Robin said, picking up some of the fragments. "Cyborg run some ballistics on this."

"You got it." Cyborg said, cutting a square block where the bullet had hit.

Robin slumped down hard, "Were getting sloppy." he whispered aloud.

Suddenly someone walked in.

"Can I help you?" Robin heard, Aqualad say.

"Yeah, I'm looking for, Robin?" he asked.

Robin stood up, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Hey, I'm here to join the Titans." he said, walking over to him, hand outstretched.

"I see," Robin said, "What's your name?"

"Carter," he said, and shook Robins hand, "Carter Roulet."

"Roulet?" Aqualad tried to pronounce.

"Yeah, like, rue, and lay." Roulet chuckled.

"Interesting name." Robin said.

"I blame my parents." Roulet lied, he had no parents.

"Well," Robin said, "We don't typically just let anybody join, what are your powers?" he asked.

"I don't have any." Roulet said calmly.

"I see." Robin acknowledged. "How could you be useful?"

"I'm just looking for a fight." Roulet smiled.

"Well," Robin said, "We could give you a tour, see how well you fair."

"I'm just trying to help out," Roulet shrugged, "I mean I've helped you guys out before, you just probably haven't noticed." Roulet said.

"Like?" Robin asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Well, like at jail breaks and stuff..." Roulet's voice trailed off.

"Okay, well," Robin cracked his knuckles, "I suppose we could see you in action before we recruit you."

"Speaking of action," Speedy said, "Looks like we've got a robbery on Snyder Street."

Robin nodded, "Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Speedy, you guys will accompany me, and this possible new recruit." Robin motioned his hand to Roulet.

"Oh well, it is always good to make new friends!" Starfire smiled and perked up, "I am Starfire." she said, her hand stretched out.

"Roulet, Carter Roulet." He said, shaking her hand.

"So many names with, 'R'." Raven sighed, "Hey," she said, and shook his hand.

"What's up dude?" Beast Boy said, giving him firm handshake in the form of an Ape.

"Shit, dude.." Roulet winced at the firm grip on his hand.

"And I'm Speedy." he said, reaching for Roulet's hand, "That a sniper rifle?" he asked.

"Sniper rifle, assault rifle, pistol, and shit load of other weapons." Roulet smirked.

"I see," Speedy said.

"You a gun guy?" Robin asked.

"Yes, sir." Roulet smiled, "I don't need them per say, but they serve their purpose well."

"All right, well we can talk about preferences after we put these guys away." Robin said, pulling on his boots. "Let's go!"

The Titans, along with Roulet, hurried out the door, swiftly, Starfire carrying Robin, Beast Boy turning into a bird, and Raven ready to fly. Roulet and Speedy kinda just stood there.

"SO how does this work, do we hail a cab or some shit?" Roulet asked.

"No," he chuckled, "Usually Raven isn't being a bitch and gives us a ride!" Speedy yelled loudly to her as she started to fly away.

"Fuck you." Raven hissed, "Sorry Carter." she apologized.

"No big deal." Roulet shrugged. "And it's Roulet..."

"Gotcha." she said, "Here," Raven made a bubble of energy, Speedy and Roulet entered the bubble. "Don't worry, you should have enough oxygen to make it to the city." Raven said.

"WHAT?" Roulet asked startled.

"That was a joke." Raven said, not even smiling.

"Oh..." Roulet sighed, "Good one.." he said relieved.

The Titans finally made it to the city, Roulet pulled out his pistol from behind his checked the magazine.

"Guns," Speedy scoffed, "HA."

"Make do with what I can..." Roulet retorted.

"Guys, let's focus on this bank." Robin said, as all of the Titans landed on the ground.

"This guy always so uptight?" Roulet asked Speedy.

"Nah, he's just worried." Speedy said.

"About?" Roulet asked.

Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, and Robin ran ahead of them, anxious to get to the fight.

"Some of the Titans have been murdered.." Speedy sighed.

Roulet halted as he ran, but continued his pace, "Damn..."

"Yeah, it's weighing pretty heavy on him..." Speedy said.

"I can imagine why." Roulet commiserated.

The two sped up close by, catching up with the rest of the Titans.

"ANYBODY MOVES AND I SHOOT A HOSTAGE!" one of the robbers said, running out of the exit, with a young woman, gun aimed at her head.

"Stand down Titans!" Robin ordered abruptly.

Roulet kept his gun out.

"Listen..." Robin tried reasoning with the man, "I don't wanna hurt you."

"Fuck if you could..." The man spat, increasing the grip around the woman's neck.

Robin was motioning for Starfire to fly around.

"Don't you think about flying!" he yelled. "I'll shoot her right now!"

Suddenly there was a gunshot, and everyone dropped.

The thug stumbled forward, the young woman fallen to the floor, covering her ears.

"How did..." the thug dropped to a knee, and then collapsed to the floor, a pool of blood forming beneath him.

Robin turned around and saw Roulet aiming high, his hands locked around the pistol.

"What the fuck Carter?" Robin yelled.

"He wasn't listening..." Roulet said, "So I shot him."

Robin rushed towards Roulet, "Listen to me..." he pushed Roulet, "You make another decision like that, there will be no, question, you won't even get a shot about becoming a Titan, are we clear?" He asked.

Roulet raised his hands, "Crystal." he spat on the floor.

Robin exhaled roughly, and stormed off in the general direction to where the other thugs were. "Starfire, go pick them up." he ordered.

"Yes, Robin." she said, and flew high in the sky, around the bank.

The thugs sat outside, two in front, and three around the back.

"You know the only thing I hate more than thugs," Robin tightened the grip on his gloves, "Is thugs with ugly ski-masks."

"Were not wearing ski-masks dumb ass." one of the thugs scoffed.

"I couldn't tell from the looks of those faces." Robin insulted.

"Why you little.." one of the thugs flicked his cigarette away, and swung a punch at Robin, Robin, being the martial arts expert that he is, deflected the blow, and brought his arm clean into him, slamming him down against the asphalt.

Roulet walked around front, as Robin dispatched the thugs "Who's the new guy?" one of the thugs joked, him and his buddies started to laugh.

Roulet smiled, and checked to make sure none of the Titans were around, then slid the pack of his back down to the floor.

"Yeah," one of the other thugs chimed in, "The fuck you looking at?"

Roulet cracked his knuckles, "Two faggots, who got so tired of sucking each other off," Roulet picked up a pipe from the floor, "they decided to take a smoke break."

"Some one kill that motherfucker!" one of the thugs yelled, and stood up.

The other one pulled out a knife, and rushed at Roulet. Roulet side-stepped, and gripped the front of the thugs left wrist, with his right hand, then slammed the lead pipe up into his elbow.

The thug screamed in pain, and Roulet, slammed the pipe back down into his shoulder, dislocating it.

"You piece of shit!" the thug spat.

Roulet chucked him to the floor, and slammed his foot into his face.

"Faggot number two?" Roulet chuckled, and tossed the pipe to the floor.

The thug pulled out a gun, and aimed at Roulet, "Yeah..." he smiled nervously, "Who's scared now, huh? You punk bitch!" he fired the gun, but nothing happened.

"Seems to me," Roulet laughed, "That your gun's jammed."

The thug threw the gun at him, and then picked up the now, unconscious thugs knife.

Roulet caught the gun with his gloved left hand, and cocked it back, releasing the jam.

The thug thrust with his knife at him, Roulet slammed his elbow into the thugs face, knocking him down to a knee, he slammed the butt of the gun into the man's face, with a resounding crack, but not from the gun, from the thugs skull. Roulet let the thug stand back up, and swing a punch, Roulet felt blood trickle down his lip, allowing for the hit to connect.

Roulet kicked him down, and then pulled him up by the shirt.

"Bite the pavement!" Roulet ordered, slamming the barrel of the gun into the back of the thugs head.

"BITE IT!" he ordered.

"Carter?" Speedy said, coming to the front of the bank.

"Speedy," Roulet said, "Thought Robin told you to go with him?"

"No..." Speedy said, taking stringing an arrow very slowly. "What are you doing?"

Roulet kicked the thug down, "Taking care of these robbers..." Roulet said, clearing his throat repeatedly.

"Uh huh." Speedy breathed in, "And the gun?"

"It's his..." Roulet said.

"Sure it is." Speedy said, "Put down the gun Carter." Speedy ordered, his bow aimed at him.

"Damn it Speedy..." Roulet swallowed hard, and then took aim at Speedy.

"Robin," Speedy said, taking out his Titan Communicator, "We got a situation here recommend you-"

"SPEEDY GET DOWN!" Roulet yelled, and fired the gun.

Speedy took the bullet to the chest, and then dropped hard to the floor, blood spilling from the wound.

"Robin, this is Carter," Roulet said, putting the gun in the dead thugs hand, "Speedy is hit BAD!"

"Were on our way!" Robin said, running around to the front of the building.

Roulet took off the glove from his hand, and walked over to the near dead Speedy.

"Nothing against you personally..." Roulet sighed, "Just a job."

Speedy breathed heavier and heavier.

Roulet sat down, and wiped his bloody lip, waiting for Robin to come.

"One down..." Roulet said, and grabbed his backpack, "A lot left to go."


	2. Pieces

"What happened?" Robin yelled, his person instinctively went to the dead Speedy.

Carter Roulet, sat against the wall, his lip bleeding, he said nothing.

"Carter!" Robin yelled, and hauled him to his feet, "What, the fuck, happened?"

"The thug got the drop on him," Carter said, sounding sorrowful, "I wasn't fast enough..." Carter sighed.

"What do you mean weren't fast enough?" Robin asked.

"I mean," Roulet looked down, "I didn't make it to the bullet in time."

"You tried to stop the goon?" Raven asked, flying down from the sky.

Starfire, and Beast Boy joined around.

"No," Roulet said, "I tried to jump in front of the bullet..." his voice low.

Robin covered his mouth briefly and then knelt next to Speedy's dead body.

"Carter, I'm sorry..." Robin sighed, "this was supposed to be an easy mission. There wasn't supposed to be any deaths." Robin apologized.

Roulet nodded, "It's all right..." he exhaled, "I just regret that I wasn't able to stop him..."

The Titans were silent.

"Beast Boy, go get some medics, ASAP...I know he's gone," Robin grieved, "But...still." Robin's voice trailed off.

"You got it dude." Beast Boy said, and turned into a cheetah, running for medics.

"Looks like you won't be needing, any of my help after all..." Roulet wiped his mouth.

"Hold on..." Raven said, "Robin," she turned to him, "He was willing to take a bullet for Speedy..." Raven sighed, wiping her face. The sudden loss was more of a shock, than pain...but it would set in...very soon.

Robin nodded, "Carter Roulet..." he said, standing, "Consider yourself a Titan from now on, willing to risk your life, for someone you don;t even know...on a training mission...that is something." Robin said, firmly shaking Roulet's hand.

"Fuck," Roulet gasped, "Are you serious?"

"Damn right, I'm serious, anybody that's willing to take a bullet for my team mate, deserves a spot on the team." Robin said, handing him a Titan Communicator.

"You won't regret it!" Roulet assured.

"I hope not." Robin said.

"Oh, praise the goddess!" Starfire cried, "We have a new member, so glad to have you!" she said, hugging Roulet.

Roulet stiffened, "Uhh...thanks." he chuckled.

The medics came, and wrapped Speedy's body up. The moment was bittersweet, a new member, but a fallen comrade. The Titans wrapped up the mission, with talking to the police, and other things. Roulet wasn't fond of cops, or any type of law enforcement. However, he bit his tongue, and kept this from the rest of the Titans.

"Are we ready to leave?" Starfire asked Robin.

Robin nodded, the death of Speedy was starting to hit him hard. "Yeah, let's go." he ordered.

"Robin..." Starfire said, and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Are you all right?"

Then something snapped, Roulet caught it, ALL the Titans caught it, and it was bad.

"Shut up!" Robin yelled, "Everyone just shut up!"

A quick silence swept over the Titans.

"I just lost a friend...probably my BEST friend..." Robin waved his hands in the air, yelling.

"Robin, I just want to help..." Starfire said, after all, that's what she thought a girlfriend should do.

"Well you can't Starfire, you can't!" he yelled in her face. "You can help me by shutting up!"

"Robin..." Roulet jumped in, seeing the violence escalate.

"Shut up Carter, you have no idea!" Robin spat, and directed his attention to Roulet.

"You think you understand loss?" he yelled, and pointed his finger straight into Roulet's chest.

"Don't do that..." Roulet said in a low voice.

"Don;t do what asshole?" Robin asked, and poked him again. "What this?" he shoved him.

"Watch it!" Roulet snapped back.

"Ya know, maybe I should take that Titan Communicator back, seeing you can't take orders!" Robin yelled, and kept poking him.

Roulet moved quick, and without hesitation, he grabbed Robins right wrist, with his left hand, and then slammed the palm of his right hand over Robins finger, snapping it back, breaking it.

The sound of the bone snapping was loud, and non of the Titans dared jump in, what Robin said goes, who the hell did this new guy think he was?

"Fuck!" Robin yelled in pain, dropping to his knee, and covering his hand.

"Carter!" Starfire yelled, and charged her hands with bolts, "Please, step back." she ordered.

Roulet nodded, hands raised as he backed up slowly.

Starfire picked up Robin, and took to flight, making her way back to Titan Tower, Beast Boy followed, in the form of a bird, Raven stayed behind.

Roulet grit his teeth, and cracked his knuckles...nervous habit.

"Never seen anybody stand up to Robin before," Raven smiled slightly, her hood masking majority of her face.

"He lost a friend, and I wasn't able to help, and me breaking his finger didn't help either..." Roulet shrugged, he felt bad, he knew what it was like to lose comrades, but seeing him yell in Starfire's face...made him uneasy, so he had to step up.

"We all lost a friend today, and sometimes Robin's blind to everyone's hurt, or pain." Raven sighed, "He's a good guy, and an amazing leader." she continued to say.

"I believe it." Roulet said, "But I don't agree with all of his leadership qualities."

"Never said I did." Raven chuckled, "Now do you need a ride back, or were you just gonna walk?" she asked him.

Roulet smiled, "Thanks." he said, and stepped into a bubble Raven emitted.

**Two Days later.**

The Titans were able to bury Speedy, and gave speeches about him, and his many heroics, it hit a few people hard, but especially Robin. Aqualad, and Speedy had been staying with them to prevent them from being murdered...but it didn't have that affect on Speedy...quite the opposite.

"Carter," Robin said, his finger still bandaged, "You can have Speedy's room." Robin walked Roulet over to the room, "He wasn't much for decorating, so feel free to do whatever." Robin explained.

"Hey Rob," Roulet said as he exited the room, he turned, "Thanks."

Robin nodded, "You did your best. Don't take this too hard."

"Take your own advice." Roulet joked.

Robin chuckled, "You're probably right."

Robin left the room, and Roulet dropped his backpack down on the floor. Robin had called him back the next morning, and invited him to Speedy's funeral, Roulet agreed. He was a Titan now...but that was only the first part of his plan.

He unpacked his weapons, throwing knives, sniper rifle, a crossbow, assault rifles, pistols, countless weapons. Robin's utility belt, was Roulet's backpack.

Roulet mounted his weapons on the wall, and drilled up his punching bag, speed bag, and his wing chun dummy. He knew several different forms of martial arts, however his most prominent was Krav Maga. The Titan dorms were nice, and Roulet found them very simple and comfortable.

The nights were hard for him...they always were, he would often get up and walk around his room, punch the shit out of his bags, and practice his martial arts, he never slept peacefully, let alone sleep in general, unless he remembered to take his drugs, which...he hated.

This night was different, Roulet stopped the punching and removed his headphones, surprised to hear what sounded like yelling in the hall way. He grabbed a towel, and threw on his leather jacket over his bare body, zipping it up, and opening his door slightly.

"It's over!" Robin yelled, Starfire was crying a few feet across from him.

"Robin please..." Starfire begged, tears in her eyes, "I was only trying to help you.."

"I don't need your help!" he hissed at her, "I don't need anyone's help, I just need to be alone..." he said, trying to explain a break up to an alien girl, was a lot easier said than done.

"Robin," she said, wiping her face, "I, love you...I want to be with you...please do not leave me, I'm sorry for-"

Robin put his hand up, "You can't help me Starfire, I'm sick of your questions...Speedy's dead...and that's it, it's over." Robin said, and stormed off, clearly upset.

Starfire gasped, as if life was taken from her very core, then just slumped to her knee's, and started to cry. Roulet watched the whole thing take place, he felt...almost heartbroken, he didn't sign up for drama, he signed up to kill the Titans, but he forgot, he was no older than 17, and neither were they.

He walked out of his dorm, and over to the crying Starfire, "Hey." he sat down next to her. "Are..." he stuttered, he had never really, 'helped' anyone, or even tried, his whole lie had been survival.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Starfire kept her hands over her face, crying, not answering him.

_Fuck, if I know what to do_... Roulet said in his head, he had no idea how to help, but seeing someone hurting, wasn't what he signed up for. Killing was easy, no emotion in that, simple, take their life, but this...he had no clue how to handle it, but he would try.

"Star?" he asked her, putting his hand over her back.

She turned suddenly and grabbed him, crying on his shoulder, wetting his jacket.

He didn't know how to help, so he just hugged her back, "It get's easier..." he whispered, he had his share of break ups...maybe he could help her.

"I love him." Starfire bawled, wiping her face on Roulet's jacket.

"I'm sure he loves you..." he tried to assure her, "He's just hurting right now."

"And I am not?" Starfire asked suddenly.

"HE had no right to just dump you," Roulet said, "I'm sorry..." he sighed.

Starfire said nothing, her tears drowned out everything else, Roulet sat there holding her.

He had to keep his plan in his head...but sometimes, fate has it's way of changing "plans."


	3. New experience

Roulet invited Starfire inside of his dorm, she accepted, although still crying. Roulet sometimes hated his humanity, how he could be a killer, but how he had a soft spot. Most humans did.

"I just do not know what to do." Starfire said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Roulet took off his jacket, and grabbed a shirt from his bed, quickly putting it on.

"I know." Roulet said, he really had no idea how to help, he had never had friends, he barely had girlfriends, and those were girls he had met and had sex with, not by his choice, by theirs, he hated to admit that he was weak, when it came to "Love." he craved it, but he had no idea what it was, so he was fine living with hate.

"What do I do?" she asked him.

"Well, you could take to him." Roulet suggested, "Tell him how you feel."

Starfire nodded, listening intently.

"What set him off anyway?" Roulet asked.

"Well, he like's when I wear lingerie.." Starfire started to say.

"No, no, what _set_ him off, not _gets _him off." Roulet chuckled.

"Oh." Starfire blushed, "Please pretend, you did not hear that." she managed to smile.

"Hear what?" Roulet smiled.

"I asked him, if he was okay losing Speedy and all." Starfire sighed, "He started getting mad at me, and told me to shut up."

Roulet didn't say anything, he just listened.

"He stormed off, and I followed, hoping to resolve what was going on, but he did not want to, and then you heard whatever you heard." Starfire said, wiping her forehead.

Roulet recalled a night similar, except he had been in Starfire's shoes. He always got attached, that's one of the reasons he decided to remain a killer, he killed what he became attached to.

"He's hurting right now," Roulet said, "I know it sounds like I'm defending him, but I'm not, he lost his best friend, he's not gonna walk around like all is okay."

"Like how you do?" Starfire asked.

Roulet flinched at the question, "What the fuck does that mean?" he asked her abruptly.

"You," she said, slightly timid, "You hide, I can tell, you hide behind these walls, behind shadows, you haven't talked to anyone." she confronted him.

Roulet searched for a defense, he didn't have any...she was right, she saw right through him.

"I just moved here," he stuttered, "I hardly know anyone." he lied, he knew EVERYONE, there weakness's, their strengths, fears, he had dossiers on all of the Titans, after all, that's what an assassin does...but an assassin doesn't get attached...and that was Carter Roulet's biggest weakness.

"Well!" Starfire jumped up, "Let us, go and meet new people!" she smiled, and grabbed his hand, Roulet reacted, and stepped back, almost punching her.

"Oh shit.." he stopped dead, "Starfire I..."

Starfire stared at him, "Were you going to strike me?" she asked him.

Roulet shook his head, "No, no, I..." he stuttered, he felt nervous, he didn't like it! He didn't like feeling how she made him feel. No on, gives a fuck about Carter Roulet, why did she?

"It's my training...I react when I'm touched." Roulet said.

"Where did you train?" she asked him, innoccent eyes staring at him.

"Here and there." Roulet said quickly.

"Oh," Starfire said, brushing her hair, "You have a lot of punching bags." she smiled, floating over to them.

"Yeah, I like to keep my skills honed." Roulet said, "Otherwise someone might get the drop on me."

"What do you mean?" she asked him, lightly punching the speed bag.

"Well," Roulet said, "if I don;t train, someone could be training, meanwhile I;m not, they'll be getting better, while I'm not getting better." he tried to explain, knowing, Starfire sometimes, was...slower. Being an off-worlder, she had every right to be slow.

"Oh, so you like being the best?" Starfire asked him.

"I like trying to be the best." Roulet smiled.

Starfire nodded, and walked around his room, looking at the things he had, and at his guns, and other things. She was intrigued, by Roulet, he had a mystery about him, that...she wanted to discover, almost like Robin, she found it attractive.

"I should go." Starfire said, walking to the door.

"Wait..." Roulet stopped her, "Are you okay?" he asked her, looking deep in her eyes. They were hurt, she had never really, had a break up, and this was her first and only boyfriend.

"I will be okay." Starfire said, and went for the door.

Roulet felt uneasy, but he couldn't stand hurt...in many aspects, he was more Hero than he'd like to admit, he hated it. He hated himself.

"Okay." he sighed, and let her leave.

"Roulet," she said, as she walked out of the door, "Thank you." she smiled at him.

Roulet smirked back, "Anytime...feel free to come by." he said, "Ya know, if you wanna talk."

Starfire nodded, "I will." she said, and left his room.

Roulet shook his head, "Stupid," he said aloud to himself, "You can't talk to girls for shit!"

He collapsed on his bed, and closed his eyes, not really wanting to wake up...

**Morning.**

The next morning was quiet, Aqualad was busy swimming, he was the only other member staying with them, Terra had recently asked if she could join back, so she was supposed to make her way over to the tower soon. Other than those two, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, and Starfire were who the normal Titans were, and that's who was staying, Roulet had been inducted, and passed, so if all went as planned, he would be staying with them, Six Titans now, instead of the original five.

Roulet grabbed a towel and toothbrush, and made his way over to the showers.

"Sup dude?" Beast Boy yawned.

Roulet hadn't really connected with anyone, something an assassin shouldn't do in the first place, but something he craved.

"Hey," he said, "Nothing much, shower, you?" he asked.

"Just finished up some Horde 2.0 in Gears of War 3, it got so much better, the new maps are tight." Beast Boy said.

"That's what I heard." Roulet smirked.

"You play?" Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Fuck yeah dude." Roulet laughed, "All about that lancer."

"Hell yeah man!" Beast Boy laughed, "You wanna grab some food, then play some rounds later?" Beast Boy asked, looking for another gamer.

Roulet was surprised, again, he had never had friends.

"Oh, uhh," he said, "Yeah, totally."

"Well, dude if you're busy.." Beast Boy said disappointingly.

"No, I'm free." Roulet interrupted.

"Okay sweet, my dorm, say, lunch time?" Beast Boy asked.

"Works for me." Roulet shrugged.

"Okay see ya then!" Beast Boy slapped him on the shoulder, and ran down the hall.

Roulet smiled, "So that's what it's like." he said aloud to himself, and stepped into the bathrooms. He turned the shower to hot, and stepped inside, the steaming hot shower warmed his body up. Roulet often struggled in the shower, a part of him wanted to scrub the tattoo's across his torso, abdomen, neck, and arms off, but then the other part, wanted to keep them. No one, really ever noticed them, despite how plain as day they were.

Dice rolled in a seven on his neck, just below his right ear, on his chest was the number twenty-one, written in roman numerals, XXI, in small letters. Across the left side of his abdomen was the words, "Never home..."

In the center of his chest was cross, stretching down to the middle of his abdomen. He had tattooed these on himself after he escaped the facility in which he was bred. But no one knew that, no one but one.

Roulet shut off the water, and stepped out, drying himself off, and walking out of the dorms.

"Carter," he heard a voice say, he turned suddenly, and was surprised to see Raven.

"Were you just standing outside the showers," Roulet smiled at her mischievously, "To catch me in a towel?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up." she scowled at him, "I was just gonna tell you, that were going out for pizza, and if you wanna come to hurry up." she informed him.

"Oh, okay, I'll go get ready." Roulet said.

"You're tatted?" Raven stated more than asked.

"Yeah," he said, looking at them, "Stupid I know...but, that's who I am." he shrugged.

"Not stupid..." Raven said, for she was also tattooed. "Anyways, yeah," she broke the silence, "We'll be leaving so hurry up."

"Got it." Roulet said, and moved quickly to his dorm.

Roulet grabbed his pistol, with homemade rounds, and slid on some jeans, grabbing his jacket and Brand New t-shirt, his favorite band, and hurried downstairs to where the Titans were.

"There's miss beauty queen!" Cyborg laughed.

Roulet laughed, and flipped him off.

"Hurry your ass up, were hungry!" Cyborg said, pointing to the backseat.

On the outside the car looked like a five seater, but it actually seated ten people, quite convenient. The Titans sped off, to the local pizzeria, and prepared to order.

"All right everybody quiet down," Robin ordered, "Now, were all here so let's order."

The Waitress sped over to them, on roller blades, "All right-" she cut herself off, "WELL look who it is, the Teen Titans, what can I get for y'all?" she asked them, in a southern accent.

"I'll have the raspberry ripple, with a slice of pepperoni pizza." Robin ordered.

"Okay, and for you?" she directed her attention to Beast Boy.

"Yeah, can I get, a litaracola?" Beast Boy asked, Cyborg and Roulet started laughing, they knew the movie he was referring to.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Never mind, can I get tofu, onions, and mushrooms." Beast Boy said.

"All righty, and for you?" she turned to Starfire.

"May I please have the banana's and chocolate chips, and candy?" Starfire asked.

The Titans shook their heads, Starfire was always unique.

"Sure..." the waitress said, weary.

"And you?" she asked Raven.

"Just cheese." she ordered.

"And for you metal man?" she asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, can I get the BBQ style pizza." he ordered.

"Of course," she said, writing that down, and turned to Roulet, "And can I..." she stopped, staring at him.

Roulet pulled his gun from behind his pants, and pressed it to her forehead, "I'm faster." he smirked and pulled the trigger.

Her head exploded, and a syringe filled with poison fell to the floor.

"Whoa Carter!" Robin stood up abruptly, this guy was nothing but trouble.

"Shut up!" Roulet yelled, and knelt down picking up the syringe.

"Look!" he yelled, the syringe in his hand, "Poison."

Robin grabbed the syringe, "Poison?"

"Yes, you pronounced it perfectly." Roulet retorted. "Some one's trying to kill, you, or worse...me." Roulet explored. Thousands of questions were flooding his head, that was no ordinary assassin, they were after the Titans...and he knew it. But why? He had already been hired. He didn't get it.

Robin lifted the syringe, looking at the poison, he stared intently at it, the rest of the Titans kind of watched perplexed.

Roulet looked at the dead woman he had killed, he clipped a sample of her hair, and took some of the blood. He stood back up, and felt his phone vibrate.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Carter Roulet." the voice said.

"Who the hell is this?" he asked, knowing full well who it was...his contractor.

"You're fired." the voice said, and hung up.

Roulet noticed it quickly, and he had no time to think, he simply reacted, there was a small red dot just above Robins brow, "Get down!" he yelled, and pushed Robin down hard.

Roulet heard the crack of the gun, he heard the shattering of the glass, he felt the bullet tear through his chest, he heard himself slam against the table, he felt himself hit the floor, he saw Starfire rush to his side, and then he saw nothing more...nothing but darkness.


	4. So many questions

Roulet hit the floor hard, blood was beginning to pool beneath him. Raven shielded him and herself with energy of blackness, she was pissed, and that only made the force-field stronger.

"Titans," Robin said, "Regroup!" he ordered, and the Titans all formed behind him, except Raven and Roulet.

"Raven how is he?" Robin asked his back to them.

"He's losing a lot of blood," Raven said, holding up the field, Roulet's body was immobile, not moving, and they assumed not breathing, he needed medical attention...FAST.

The sniper, reloaded, and took aim again, firing another shot, the bullet bounced off of Raven's shield, like a small pebble being flicked at a brick wall.

"Cyborg, he's up there!" Beast Boy pointed, dashing over the broken glass, and morphing into a pterodactyl.

"Raven get Roulet to a hospital," Robin ordered, Starfire and Cyborg ran close behind Beast Boy, who had taken to flight, and was dead on the snipers heels.

Raven nodded, and lifted Roulet's body from the ground with her energy, and flew out the back door, avoiding the fray.

Beast Boy was soaring through the air, he was catching up to the sniper. And the Titans were right on his tail. The sniper bolted across the buildings, sliding down ladders, doing everything he could to get away from them, it was futile, he was human, they were superheroes, he was fucked.

Beast Boy raised his altitude, and then dove down gripping the snipers leg between his jaws.

"Argh!" the sniper yelled in pain, and was soon dangling twelve stories high in the air. "Put me down!" he screamed.

"Beast Boy set him down, I wanna talk with him." Robin said, cracking his knuckles.

Raven sped through the air, she was nervous, she had never seen so much blood, not even with Speedy.

"Just hang in there." Raven said to the unconscious Roulet.

The cars sped passed her, or she sped passed them, she couldn't tell, only one thing was on her mind, Roulet.

"Get up," Robin said, and hauled the sniper to his feet, "Who hired you?" he spat in the man's face.

"Fuck you!" the sniper snarled.

Robin slammed him against the wall, and then kicked him in the ribs, "Who hired you?" he yelled louder.

The man tried to crawl away, but the pain in his ribs lit up.

"Robin definitely learned some tricks from Batman." Cyborg joked, watching the interrogation.

Beast Boy chuckled, "You can say that again."

Starfire turned away, she wasn't a fan of violence, but she would defend herself.

"You don't know?" the sniper asked, "Use them fancy detective skills." the sniper chuckled.

"What the hell does that mean?" Robin hissed, slamming his fist into the mans jaw.

"Well, I dunno," the man smiled, "Why don't you tell me," he dropped a live grenade, "Dick..." he stared directly at Robin.

"Grenade!" Robin yelled, and the Titans dove away from the hazard.

The grenade exploded, the mans body shredding limb from limb, blood, bone, and flesh littered the side of the building, and the street. Robin slammed his hands into the asphalt, "Dammit!" he yelled, Starfire put her hands on his back, and his tensed body, started to relax.

"Robin?" Raven said over the Titan Communicator.

"Yeah, what's up, is he okay?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure, I just got him to the hospital, he's being sent into surgery immediately." Raven sighed, "He lost a lot of blood."

"I know..." Robin breathed, "Were on our way." he said, and stood up.

"He can't die yet..." Beast Boy sighed, "We were gonna play video games together..."

Robin looked at the disappointed look in Beast Boy's eyes. He just hoped this wasn't the end.

"Get him up." the doctor said, and rolled Roulet onto the operating table. "What do we got?" he asked, slapping on some gloves.

"Male, around age seventeen or eighteen," the nurse said, "Bullet wound to the chest, exit wound in the lower back."

"Blood loss?" the doctor asked.

"Uncertain," she said, "but he hasn't stopped bleeding."

"Shit," the doctor said nervously, and then he heard the horrendous sound, the sound of the heart rate meter, flat-lining.

"Doctor he's gone!" the nurse yelled.

"Defibrillator, where's the damn defibrillator?" the doctor asked.

"Charging!" one of the other nurses said, "Fifty percent."

"Hang in there," the doctor pleaded. "Hang in there."

"Seventy-five percent!" the nurse said.

The doctor tore off Roulet's shirt, and gelled his chest, "Ninety-percent!" the nurse yelled.

The doctor grabbed the shock paddles, "CLEAR!" he slammed them onto Roulet's chest.

"Not responding." the nurse said, holding the oxygen mask over Roulet's face.

"Clear!" he yelled again, and slammed the paddles down, jolts of electricity coursed through Roulet's lifeless body.

"Still no response!" the nurse yelled frantic.

"Clear!" the doctor yelled, for the third, and final time, the shock paddles slammed down against Roulet's chest, and life kicked back in.

Carter reacted immediately, grabbing his pistol, and slamming it against the doctors head, "Where am I?" he interrogated. "Where the fuck am I?" he yelled.

"Take it easy..." the doctor pleaded.

Roulet was unstable, the setting reminded him of...but no, he had escaped, hadn't he? He stood up, his chest started to close up almost instantly, the wound healing, well, now we know his power. He often forgot he had the ability to heal himself.

"Get the fuck away!" he pushed the doctors back, "You won't get me..." he said, and ran down the halls, trying to escape the hospital, but his mind flashed, images of his training facility, appeared, and the room around him shifted...he was hallucinating, again, but worse than he ever had before. The walls changed to prison cells, "Roulet?" he heard a voice say.

Roulet turned suddenly, his gun aimed high, his hands shaking.

Raven stared at the unstable young man before her, his eyes spoke...not fear, but chaos, as if he was a wild animal, and she was the person trying to put him in the cage, but Carter Roulet refused to be caged.

"Get back!" he yelled, "Get back now!"

"Roulet..." Raven said, and continued walking towards him, she noticed his chest healing. "I thought you had no powers?" she asked him.

"I know what you're trying to do..." Roulet said, walking backwards, his hand shaking around the gun. "It won't work, no, no, no, it won't, you can't fuck with my head!" he yelled at her, "Dr. Williams!"

"Whoa..." Raven said, raising her hands, "Carter it's me..." she touched her chest, "Raven, it's Raven..."

"_Shoot her_." the voice screamed in Carter's head.

"No, no," Roulet shook his head violently, and tried to reason with himself. _I escaped, I'm not at the facility, I'm here with the Titans...I'm alive, I'm free..._ he said in his mind.

"Roulet," Cyborg yelled, running ahead of the Titans, and realizing he was pointing the gun at Raven. "Drop it!" he held his arm-cannon at him.

Roulet turned suddenly, and aimed his gun at him, "Fuck, you think you can surround me?" he yelled at them, "You think you got me?" he asked them, what was he, who was he...

"Roulet, just drop the gun, we can work this out..." Robin said, walking slowly behind Cyborg.

"No!" Roulet yelled, "Trying to get me to come back, I won't fuck you! Fuck ALL of you!" he yelled, the people that he was seeing, were not the people that were there. Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin weren't standing in front of him...no, it was Dr. Williams, and four Commando's, and they had their guns aimed at him. The Titans weren't yelling "Roulet." not to him, they were yelling, "Subject 21." he wasn't standing in a hospital, not to him, he was standing on the highest building, the facility in which he was born, that's where he was, and they were trying to sedate him, get him to come back, they would kill him...because the Titans wasn't who he saw.

"Get back!" he ordered, waving the gun around carelessly.

"Roulet," Starfire said, "Please..."

Roulet wasn't convinced, nothing could convince him.

"Drop the gun Carter!" Robin yelled, he was done reasoning.

"Well," Roulet sighed, and let his arm down by his side, "You got me," he chuckled, but not a 'clever' chuckle, it was a 'last ditch effort' chuckle. "Thought you could catch me?" he asked them, and raised his pistol to his temple, "I'm my own fucking person!" he screamed, "And you can't control me..." he laughed, and pulled the trigger.

"Carter no!" Raven yelled, and ran for him, but it was to late, the gunshot rang through the entire hospital, smoke filled the room. And the Titans stared at where Roulet stood, however, it wasn't a lifeless corpse they saw lying on the floor, it was Roulet, standing up, gun shaking in both of his hands, "Fucking..." Roulet stuttered with the 'f's, "It was a fucking blank...I loaded this gun...I loaded this gun with twelve rounds..." he dropped the magazine, and check it, he had loaded it, but he had loaded all of the bullets except the one he fired at the restaurant, with blanks. He dropped down to his knees, and reality hit him, the roof top changed to the hospital, and he collapsed on the floor, passing out.

**Several hours later.**

Roulet woke up laying in his bed, "What the hell?" he said aloud, and sat up. The room was vacant, and it was his, of course, but he had no recollection of memories. The door was cracked open slightly, Raven sat outside his door, though Roulet was unaware of this.

Roulet swung his legs around the bed, and planted his feet on the floor, his eyes were bleary, and his chest ached. Roulet took off his shirt, and checked the bullet wound, it was fully healed, but it had scarred bad. He stood up, and grabbed a clean shirt, grabbing his jeans and sliding those on as well, and leaving his room.

"Roulet..." Raven said, and stood up.

"Raven," Roulet said, "What, what happened?" he stuttered.

Raven looked at him, and surveyed his body, not in a flirtatious way, though that was in the back of her mind, more in a way that said, 'What are you? Who are you?'

"You really don't remember?" Raven asked him.

"Remember what?" Roulet asked, shaking his head.

Raven took his hand, "Come on," she said, guiding him downstairs, "Robin's having a meeting."

"Is he pissed?" Roulet asked, not nervous, but guilty.

"Kinda." Raven sighed.

Roulet let go of Raven's hand about half way there, though soon missed it, he was at odds with himself, he found Raven attractive, dark, cold, sarcastic, and quiet, almost like himself, but then there was Starfire, happy, excited, warm, nice, and loud, not anything like him. He knew Starfire was just finishing a relationship, or so he was under the impression, but regardless, relationships wasn't really on his agenda...or was it? He had just been fired. Right? He remembered that, but why didn't he remember anything else? Questions, and no answers. He would get them, on way or another.

Carter and Raven finally made it downstairs, and to the hall where the Titans were sitting. For some reason, Aqualad was present, Roulet noted this.

"Carter," Robin said, his hands underneath his chin, staring intently at Roulet, who was standing in the doorway. "Please, sit down."

"I'll stand." Roulet said, and propped himself against the doorway.

Robin nodded, and the Titans nodded back, "Carter Miles Roulet," Robin said, opening a folder.

_Where the fuck did they find that?_ Roulet thought to himself.

"That's your full name right?' Robin asked, beginning the interrogation, Raven sat uneasy, Starfire's fingernails were being bitten, Cyborg sat as a statue, Aqualad stood by Robin as if his bodyguard, and Beast Boy was fidgeting in his seat.

"Yes." Roulet said, cracking his knuckles.

"Your parents names?" Robin asked.

"Aria, and Cameron Smith." Roulet said, no hesitation.

"Not from what I've read," Robin scoffed, "You grew up in a Government testing lab." Robin started to say.

Roulet swallowed, and stared at Robin.

"Or you could just tell us." Robin offered.

"Okay, okay." Roulet surrendered, he had no idea how much of this stuff was falsified information, so he had to straighten it up.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

The titans stared at Roulet, they wanted answers, and only he had them. Roulet took a seat, and pulled out the only cigarette he had left in his jacket pocket, and lit it. "Okay," he said, taking a hit, "What do you wanna know?"


	5. Overlooked

The Titans all stared at Carter Roulet, wondering what, and who he was. They all had questions, and he had majority of the answers. And so the interrogation would begin.

"This," Robin said, placing a heavy piece of machinery on the table, next to Starfire, and Cyborg. "Is a lie detector test, the best." he attached the needle to Roulet's arm, and the band around his head.

"Okay," Roulet nodded, and flicked his cigarette away, "You're gonna ask me questions, and then what?" he asked them not scared, more angered.

"Basically," Cyborg said, running diagnostics through his arm, "And if your lying we'll zap you."

"Zap me?" Roulet laughed.

Beast Boy held a car battery together, and jolted it slightly.

"Oh fuck...that kind of zap..." Roulet swallowed hard, he'd rather be water boarded.

"What is your name?" Robin asked, sitting in front of him.

"Carter Miles Roulet." he said calmly.

Robin glanced over at Cyborg, who nodded a yes.

"Parents, family?" Robin asked.

"I have none..." Roulet swallowed hard.

Cyborg nodded again.

"Where are you from?" Robin asked him.

Roulet didn't answer, "Colorado..." he finally said.

Cyborg shook his head no.

Robin snapped his fingers and Beast Boy touched the wires to his chest, jolting him with a few hundred volts.

"Gah! FUCK!" Roulet yelled, at the sudden jolt.

"Where are you from?" Robin asked again.

"Colorado.." he said again, not changing his answer.

Beast Boy shocked him again.

"Okay," Robin sighed, "Let's try this again...what's your name?"

"Carter," he swallowed, "Miles Roulet..."

Raven intervened, "Robin," she sighed, "Let me try something else."

"What else could you try?" Robin asked.

"Remember that night Slade was in your mind? And he was fucking around, and you thought he was really there?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Robin sighed, "Okay, fine..."

Robin unhooked the wires and things from Roulet, and Raven sat in front of him. "Listen," Raven said, holding Roulet's hand, "I'm going to enter your mind, I'm gonna see things you may have thought you'd forgotten, but listen, I'll get through, I always do."

Roulet nodded, "Not with me..."

Raven stared at him in curiosity.

Roulet sat back, and closed his eyes, allowing Raven to go into his mind, and poke around his thoughts.

But what she found, brought horror even she was unaccustomed to.

His mind was bare, an endless void, nothing at all.

Raven materialized within his subconscious she noticed Roulet sitting in his head, just sitting, fixing his sniper rifle.

"Raven?" he asked.

"Roulet..." she said, staring at him.

"I'm broken," he sighed, "Fix me?" he asked her.

And suddenly his mind flashed with lightning.

"Move him to Cell Block 81." a voice said, Raven was like a ghost, witnessing history.

"Fuck you!" Roulet yelled, he was in a jumpsuit, was bald, and had several scars across his arms, and neck.

"Dr. Williams, he's resisting." she heard a voice say.

"Then send in the Guards." Dr. Williams waved her hand.

"Guard group A, to Cell Block 81." the intercom blared.

Roulet continued to struggle.

Guards entered, and took hold of Roulet, normally this would have been the end, but not this day.

Roulet grabbed the guards neck, and snapped it, grabbing his pistol from his holster, "Back off!" he screamed.

"Oh shit..." Dr. Williams, stared, "He's breaking out."

Roulet fired at the guards, blood sprayed the walls, he was free, well, almost free.

Raven continued watching the fray and violence unfold, almost like a movie.

"This is Command, we have a subject that has escaped, repeat, subject 21, has escaped."

Roulet booked it down the halls, the pistol in his hand, "Fuck, fuck..." he gasped, looking for doors, and anything that looked like an exit.

"Shit!" he slammed his hands against the wall, there was no place to escape.

"Lock all windows!" the intercom blasted.

Roulet glanced, and just down the hall, there was a window, his only escape, he ripped off his tank-top, and wrapped it around his hands, zipping up the rest of his jumpsuit, he fired rounds through the window, weakening the glass, and then dove through it, his body flew through the air, and he hit the asphalt beneath him hard.

"Then where'd you go?" Raven asked.

Roulet convulsed, from Raven digging through his mind.

"Get out of my head!" Roulet yelled, and punched Raven in the face, snapping everything back to reality.

Raven snapped out of the trance like state, and Roulet stood to his feet, "What did you see?" he asked, shaking his head hard, as if he were still dreaming.

Robin helped Raven back up, "What is he? Who is he?"

Raven held her jaw, "Well, he's not against us, from what I saw anyways..." Raven sighed.

Roulet shook slightly, the trip to his mind, had caused him to slip back to his old ways, and insanity was one of them, "Happy?" he yelled.

"Roulet relax." Robin said, "We just want to know who you are..." he said.

Roulet twitched, and shook trying to remain calm, "Just let me think..." he snapped, "I'll be in my room."

he stormed out, trying not to break anything or freak out, the horrors had seemed so real, no one should be allowed in his mind, especially girls, especially girls he was attracted to.

"Raven," Robin said, "What did you see?" he asked.

Raven sat down, "It seems Carter Roulet, was a government experiment, he was made, to kill Heroes, or rather, just kill Super humans, whether that be Villains or Heroes, he was subject 21." Raven said.

"Did you catch any names? Any buildings, or anything?" Robin asked, his detective kicking in.

"One building looked like it used to be Wayne Industries, but it wasn't it." Raven said, "But they looked identical."

"Any names of people?" Robin asked.

"Dr. Williams, there was her, and then there was several guards." Raven said.

"And you said Roulet was subject 21?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Raven wiped her brow, "They were doing some crazy shit to him." Raven shivered.

"Like?" Robin asked again.

"Like experiments, he was resisting treatment." Raven explained.

"And then?" Robin asked,

"I don't know!" Raven snapped, "I don't know...he's a mystery, and he's scared."

The Titans were quiet, their new teammate had given them quite a scare, but who exactly was he?

Roulet stepped out of the shower, and walked to his room, the cold water had snapped him back from his scared side, and he entered his room.

He started drying off his hair, when he realized Raven was sitting on his bed, "Raven.." he stammered, covering himself, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh god!" Raven exclaimed covering her eyes, "Sorry, I just wanted to talk!"

Roulet grabbed his boxers, and jeans, "Okay..." he laughed, "You can look now."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't...mean to intrude, I just wanted to, talk to see if you were okay..."

"I'm fine..." Roulet said, "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Raven stared at him, she had just been inside his mind, no, she was uneasy about who Carter Roulet was, and what he was capable of.

"What did they do to you?" she asked him.

Roulet swallowed hard, and sat down, he pulled on one of his tank tops, and stared across from Raven, "They designed me to be a killer of Supers, should they get out of control." Roulet explained.

"So you were kind of a back up, should Supers decide to rebel?" Raven asked.

"Exactly." Roulet nodded. "Just in case, but...I broke out of the facility." he said.

"Why?" Raven asked, placing her hand over his, trying to make him feel comfortable.

Now normally Raven wouldn't care about newbies, but the trip through his mind had made her feel...almost sorry for him, she knew how he felt, he felt like a monster.

"I, just want to be able to live, without killing..." he sighed, "I'm good at what I do, damn good, but for fuck's sake, I just want to live without it...without being a monster..." Roulet mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"You're no monster Roulet..." Raven smiled, holding his hand.

Roulet looked up at her, he didn't sense bullshit, he sensed genuine care in her voice...maybe she was right.

"Raven I..." Roulet stammered over his words, the feeling in the room grew intimate.

"Shh," Raven said, placing her finger over his lips, "I'm here for you..."

Roulet nodded, "Thank you..." he exhaled, leaning his forehead against hers.

Raven smiled at him, as they grew closer, Roulet saw his chance, and hesitated no more, he touched his lips against hers, locking them with a kiss.

Raven accepted it, closing her eyes.

Roulet wondered if this would interfere with his mission, but he had gotten fired right? Did it matter anymore?

"What about Robin?" Roulet asked, kissing her harder, laying her down against his bed.

Raven undid her cape, and kissed him back, "He won't find out..." she whispered in his ear.

Roulet smiled at her, kissing down her neck.

He locked his door, and turned his attention back to Raven.

He hadn't overlooked her, but she was disappointed she had overlooked him.

But they didn't care, they would share this night.

Raven felt a deep connection with Roulet, and Roulet felt deeply knit together to Raven, he wanted to believe she cared, but was she playing him?


	6. Assignments

**A/N Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story so far, I love writing it, and hope you like reading it, please leave me feedback in the reviews, it really let's me know what I'm doing wrong (Probably a lot, haha) but whatever it is, feedback and reviews are appreciated, it shows me what to work on, and also let's me know if I may be doing something write. And any questions, private inbox me, I'll answer whenever I get on. So, anyways, here's the next part, hope you enjoy, and thanks so much for reading it!**

Carter Roulet laid back in his bed, Raven's soft body draped over his, her head resting on his chest. The slightly gray complexion of Raven only made her person that much more beautiful, or so Roulet believed. He hated this feeling, this feeling of...emptiness, sex had changed his thoughts about Raven, she cared enough about him to sleep with him, she must care enough about him to start a relationship with him no?

It mostly changed thoughts about himself, however, he was still that Subject, still 21, still scared of losing it all. The tattoo's on Raven's body attracted Roulet very much. Everything about her caused him to question "girls", he'd been chasing all the wrong ones. And although he caught every one he chased, he ended up wishing he didn't. But not this time...

"Raven," Roulet said, stroking her hair as she slept.

"Hm?" she moaned, brushing her lips against his scarred and tattooed chest.

Roulet wanted to ask her, ask her about himself, what she saw, but he couldn't bring himself to bring up his past, he spent his life running, and when the chance to rest was present...he shot it down, he knew who he was, and he was not a person who would ever find rest, and sadly...he was okay with that.

"Nothing..." he sighed, sounding ashamed.

Raven looked up at him, "What time is it?" she asked.

Roulet flipped open his phone, "Six A.M." Roulet wiped his fatigued eyes.

"Ah," Raven exhaled, and then noticed they were both naked, "So, Mr. Roulet..." Raven said, sliding her hand down to him, "What do you propose we do for the next hour or so?"

Roulet tensed up at her touch, "I suppose that depends on how confident you're feeling."

Raven looked up at him, and kissed down his chest, getting him hard. Roulet was no stranger to sex, at all, but something about a girl he was attracted to for more than just sex, caused him to be...well, nervous.

"Well, Carter," Raven said, licking his hard member, "It appears I've succeeded in this aspect."

Roulet stared down at her, "It appears you have." he smirked, and pushed on her head.

"Who died and let you be in charge?" Raven joked, going down on him.

Roulet laid his head back, feeling Raven's warm mouth around him.

"Carter," she laughed pulling off him, "I can only fit so much in you, in my mouth." she gagged slightly, sucking on him deeper.

Roulet smirked, and pushed her head down deeper, she coughed, and he released her.

"Fuck..." she wiped her salivating mouth.

"What's wrong?" Roulet asked playfully.

"You know full well..." Raven laughed, and crawled up, kissing him.

Roulet took her face in his hands, and kissed her mouth, sliding her legs over his body.

"A little anxious are we?" Raven laughed, rubbing Roulet down.

Roulet prodded her, not sliding in, just teasing her, "I think we both are..."

Raven's breathing grew heavy, and she tried to pull him inside her, but he wouldn't let her. "Come on..." she breathed.

Roulet smirked, and slid into her, she let out a loud moan, and clawed at his back, cutting him slightly.

"Fuck..." she moaned.

Roulet moved faster, her breathing grew intense, and he felt his body tense up from sheer pleasure. When a knock at the door broke the sexual excitement.

"Hey," Cyborg knocked on the door, "Roulet?"

"Fuck..." Roulet gasped.

"Yes we are..." Raven still caught up in the pleasure.

"No, I mean fuck..." Roulet stopped his thrusting, and covered her mouth, "Shh.."

"You in there?" Cyborg asked, turning the door knob, realizing the door was locked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here, what's up?" Roulet asked, Raven biting his finger, trying to get him to go back to her.

"We got a mission lined up, pretty serious, be down in like an hour." Cyborg explained.

"Got it." Roulet yelled.

"Well, okay then." Cyborg said, and left from behind the door.

Roulet waited for about a minute, and then turned back to Raven, "You're gonna get us busted." he laughed, kissing her.

"That's part if the fun," she smirked, and pulled off of him, "Maybe we can finish up another time." she said putting back on her clothes.

Roulet slid on his boxers, and jeans, "Absolutely," he kissed her, could affection grow that quickly?

"Okay, I'll be downstairs," she said, and kissed him on the lips, unlocking his door, "See you down there?"

"Of course." he smiled, as she left his room.

It was timed perfectly, his phone buzzed, "Hello?" he answered.

"Carter?" the voice asked.

"Yes." he answered, "Who is this?"

"Your contractor." the voice said, muffled, and hidden behind static, "Did they buy it?"

Roulet swallowed hard, "Tell your sniper to go back to preschool, cause he missed." Roulet answered.

The facility had taught him many things, but the biggest one, _trust no one_.

"Good, since you killed my only man, looks like you owe me." the voice said.

"You fired me goddammit!" Roulet yelled.

"Yes, we did." the voice relied calm, "We needed you to have genuine confusion."

"Well, I was freaking out..." Roulet answered, "Does that mean the mission still stands?" he asked.

"You got it." the voice said, "Kill the Titans, and you get paid."

"You listen to me," Roulet snapped, "You may have hired me, and you may want me on this mission," he yelled, "but you don't own me, you don't have anything on me."

There was a pause, and the voice disconnected, and then reconnected, "You may be right Carter, but here's how it's gonna be, you don't kill them, we'll send our people in, to kill them, and if it comes to it, to kill you."

"You can't kill me boss." Roulet laughed slightly, "You taught me everything you know."

The silence only assured Roulet of how valuable he was to them.

"Finish your mission and every-"

"I quit." Roulet snarled, and hung up the phone.

**Elsewhere.**

"So this is the game he's playing?" Boss asked.

"He knows," Dr. Williams said, she knew him the best, "Something triggered him, he knows us, and he knows who he is."

"That means..." Boss gasped.

"That were at the top of his hit list." Dr. Williams said nervously.

"Hold on," Boss rubbed his forehead. "Let's think."

The entire room lit up with computers and monitors, they had been tracking Roulet since he escaped, however, he always managed to evade them, they thought joining him with the Titans would make him easy pray,but they were wrong. Boss, the leader of the place sat in the command chair, he was tall, and large, his mass alone would cause you to be afraid. Dr. Williams, on the other hand, looked like a woman from a Science Porno, she was that slutty, but the only thing that she was more of than that, smart.

"Roulet escapes from 'Project Failsafe'," Boss goes over the information they have, "After several months in hiding, he takes up a job and assassinates one of our members Marx Hawthorne,"

Dr. Williams nods, assuring him of their facts.

"After that he goes dark...and the next we find he's joined the Teen Titans?" Boss throws the clipboard. "Where the fuck are the reports where we hired him to kill them, he killed Speedy, he started his job, what changed his goddamn mind?" Boss yelled, he didn't like the idea of an 18 year old beating him at his own game.

"After we hired him, he went dark, we hired him to kill the Titans Four months after he escaped the facility." Dr. Williams said.

"And how long ago was that?" Boss asked.

"Two years ago..." Dr Williams sighed.

Boss grit his teeth, his fat knuckles ripped the papers in front of him, "You send in ALL the agents make it abundantly clear that Carter Roulet is to be kidnapped or killed at ANY cost!" Boss yelled.

"Right away sir..." Dr. Williams saluted, and left the Boss's office.

"This is Dr. Williams," she said over the intercoms, "Carter Miles Roulet, aka, Subject 21 is to be captured, or killed, he is working and has become a Teen Titan, if they get in your way, kill them, you all have your orders, now go!" she commanded.

The guards saluted, and piled into the cars, and Hummer's, ready to bring Carter Roulet in.

There would be much blood.

**Back at Titan Tower.**

Roulet walked downstairs, pulling on his jacket, and meeting the Titans.

"What's up dude?" Beast Boy said, scratching his head.

"Hey, BB." Roulet said, walking into the kitchen, hungry.

Raven saw Roulet walk out, and she gave him a very nice smile. He smiled back.

"What was that?" Robin asked, noticing the exchange of stares.

"Nothing." Raven said quickly, "What's this mission?" she asked.

Robin clicked his teeth, "There's been contact with Slade..." his voice went low.

A silence spread around Titan Tower.

"I thought he was dead?" Roulet asked, after all, he himself, had dossiers on him.

"So did we..." Robin sighed, he grabbed a remote from the counter, and flicked the picture on the screen. "As you can see here, he's returned."

The screen flashed, it was a video, "Hello Titans." Slade said, his mask cracked and the red 'S' on his forehead, "I bet you're all surprised to see me alive," his voice was shallow, and ever so remembering. "And I see you have an new addition to your team." his mask showed no sign of emotion, but underneath that, he was for sure smiling.

"How does he know about me?" Roulet spat.

"I don't know, keep listening." Robin ordered, paying attention to the message.

Slade's background had changed, it was a tall tower, and the night sky cracked with thunder. "But I suppose you're wondering why I bothered contacting you..." he cracked his knuckles, "Well, let's just say, I've been busy, building an army..." the camera panned down, over Slade's countless army, some robots some humans, they were countless. "In the following weeks, I will be attacking the White House, I'd say, try and stop me, but you already will, and you can be sure of this...you will fail." Slade slammed his fist into the camera, and the video ended.

The Titans were quiet, "What does he mean attack the White House?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin swallowed hard, "I think it speaks for itself," he sighed, "He wants to become president."

"How would he do that?" Starfire asked, confused with Earth concepts.

"Well, kill the president," Raven said.

"And take over as new president," Cyborg gasped.

Roulet's eyes widened, "Whoa, are you serious?"

Robin nodded, "That's what it's looking like," Robin sighed.

"What do we do?" Starfire's eyes changed from perplexed, to scared.

"We protect Washington." Robin said, "At all costs."

Roulet nodded, "Robin, six Teens can't possibly stop Slade's army."

"I know, I know...do you have any better ideas?" Robin asked, rhetorically.

Roulet shook his head, "No, no, I don't. But there's always, Titans East, and West, and all that shit." he said.

Cyborg's ears perked up, "You know Carter's got a point." he said, running numbers.

"Then we got my old team!" Beast Boy chimed in, "They could for sure give us a hand. Those dude's owe me favors." he laughed.

Robin nodded, "This is good. All we need is to assemble a team." Robin said, sounding encouraged.

Roulet smirked, "Fuck yeah."

"Okay," Robin said, "Here's the plan," he took command, "Beast Boy Cyborg, you two head to Doom Patrol HQ see if they're willing to help us."

"You got it." Beast Boy and Cyborg said, ready to get to work.

"Excellent," Robin cheered, "Raven you see if anybody from Azurath can help us out."

"I know a few people willing." Raven nodded, glancing at Roulet often.

"All right good, Starfire you and I will head to Titans East, and all around the world, getting the Titans together." he said.

"Oh what fun. My old friends, will be happy to see me." Starfire smiled happily.

"And me?" Roulet asked.

"You get whatever you can to help us out, I understand you work alone, but if you know anybody, or have anything you think will be helpful, by all means, bring it aboard." Robin said.

"Gotcha." Roulet followed the orders, he already had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Okay, we all know what we have to do." Robin said, "The World is counting on us. We can't let Slade win." Robin encouraged.

The Titans nodded, and left the room, all preparing for their missions.

Roulet went back to his room, and packed, he grabbed a duffel bag that he hadn't opened since he got there, it

held an incredibly vital part of him. This is how he was able to remain off the grid from project Failsafe.

Raven appeared in the doorway, "Hey," she smiled at him.

"Hey," he placed his MP5, and his dismantled M4A1, and pistols in his bag, "What brings you here?" he laughed.

"I think you know." she smiled, and hugged him tight, "Don't die on me okay..."

Roulet clicked his teeth, "I'll try my best."

"SO does this mean were going out?" she chuckled.

"Raven," he smiled, "Would you like to go out with me?"

"Oh goodness, I thought you'd never ask," she teased, "of course."

Roulet smiled, "Well, that's good news." he laughed.

The Titans all assembled in the garage, "Okay," Robin said, "Let's make sure we stay in touch, your Titan Communicator has tracking locations in it, check in regularly a I'll keep you posted about Slade." Robin said, "But keep your eyes peeled, he's not playing by the rules on this one..." Robin snarled.

The Titans nodded, Roulet pulled his helmet on, and revved up his motorcycle.

"All right Titans," Robin said, "Let's go!"

Roulet sped off into night searching for possible places, and even some old allies, to aid him.

How is that an assassin can go from, ruthless killer, to suddenly a Hero? But no, Carter Roulet was no Hero, and he refused to be one...but, then there was Raven...


	7. Playing Both Sides

**The Doom Patrol. Beast Boy and Cyborg's assignment.**

Garfield, enjoyed seeking out old comrades, although rarely anybody called him that anymore, Beast Boy was still fond of the name, it humanized him in a way, "Beast Boy," didn't. Cyborg and him were the best of pals, pizza eating, and video game playing, they were like two best friends, and that's cause they were.

The HQ for The Doom Patrol was quite familiar to Beast Boy, he almost felt "at home," here, it reminded him of a time when he was...a runt yes, but still, was able to prove himself. And although him and Mento were still at odds, Beast Boy struggled with his decision. Saving teammates over stopping the enemy...was that the right thing? To him it was...but what about to the world?

"Don't you think they'd have changed the codes by now?" Cyborg joked, as they walked through the jungle like terrain.

"Dude, I don't know, here's for hoping they didn't." Beast Boy laughed.

In front of them stood a large metal door, it was implanted into the mountain. The mountain was huge, and the door was just as tall. The console was a few feet aside from it. It had a fingerprint/ hand scanner, and a key code as well. Beast Boy knew how uptight and secure Doom Patrol was, but this was a bit over the top.

"Damn..." Cyborg whistled, "Still can't believe your sorry ass used to be on their team." he playfully punched Beast Boy in the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Beast Boy mocked, and walked over to the console.

"Identification please." The Console said, the voice computerized.

"Beast Boy," he said, taking off his glove, and placing his hand on the scanner.

The scanner moved through his hand.

"Please login." the console said again.

Beast Boy keyed in a few numbers, and a red screen popped up.

"Now Beast Boy," Cyborg interrupted, "I told you to close Porn Hub when you were done." Cyborg laughed.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Well, good thing I was using your history, and not new searches." Beast Boy shot back.

"Oh..." Cyborg said, his mouth agape, "Clever. What do we do now?" he asked.

Beast Boy scratched his head, "We gotta hook up to the console, and use the old key codes." he explained. "If I can just..." Beast Boy morphed into a small cockroach, and scurried through the console, popping wires, and other things, pulling out a few.

"Okay, I got them." Cyborg said, attaching the wires to his wrist, "Looks like they have several old key codes unused."

"Awesome." Beast Boy said, morphing back into himself, "let me key them in."

"Be my guest." Cyborg said, and moved his arm over to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy keyed in the codes, and the console turned green, "Welcome back Garfield." it said, and the metal door started to open.

"Cake." Beast Boy laughed, wiping off his hands.

"I'm impressed." Cyborg said, stroking his chin as if he had a beard. "So what are you gonna say to convince them to help?" he asked Beast Boy, as they walked through the doors.

Beast Boy stayed silent, he didn't exactly have a speech planned out, and he wasn't really a natural leader. He hoped the threat of the world being run by Slade would be enough. But as he knew best, Mento was hard to convince.

"I don't know..." Beast Boy shrugged, as the door shut behind them, "You have a copy of Slade's video?"

"Sure do." Cyborg held up a CD.

"Good," Beast Boy said, wiping his nose, as the entrance drew closer, "I hope that's enough..."

**Titans East. (Steel City) Robin and Starfire's assignment.**

Starfire held onto Robins arms, as she flew through the sky. Steel City cracked with thunder, and lightning, it was pouring.

"I quite dislike the rain." Starfire complained, as they flew to Titan Tower East.

"Me too." Robin frowned, swiping at the rain. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

The view of the Tower came into sight, and the Heroes swooped down to the rooftops. Aqualad and Bumblebee met them a top. After the death of Speedy, they Titans East had gotten a new member, and although it took some getting used to Wonder Girl had no problem filling in.

Starfire was intrigued by the new friend.

"Wonder Girl?" Robin asked, as the four titans made their way out of the rain, and back inside.

"That's me," she smiled, her voice was very commanding, almost as if that's how Robin would sound, if he was a girl. "Hope, I can lend a hand."

"Well," Robin said, as they made it inside the tower, "We need all the help we can get."

The Titans moved inside, and stood all around the couch, and kitchen, preparing to discuss the matter at hand.

"So," Bumblebee said, "What's this all about?" she asked.

Robin wiped his hair, "Get all the Titans together, it's a lot of info to cover."

Aqualad nodded, and Bumblebee went to help.

Mas y Menos sped through the hall way, "Hola Robin." they said in unison.

"Hey guys," Robin said, shaking their hands, "Listen can you get in the living room? Were all having a big discussion."

"Si, senor." they replied again at the same time, and sped to the living room.

Wonder Girl propped herself up against the counter observing.

"So, Wonder Girl," Robin said, wanting to know more about her.

"Please, call me Donna." She smiled.

"Okay, Donna." Robin said, "How's Titans East treating you?" he asked, hoping small talk would ease the tension.

"Okay, well I can't find the two buggers," Aqualad said, "Oh, you're already here." he said annoyed.

"Si." the twins replied.

"Great..." he groaned.

Robin, Starfire, Wonder Girl, Aqualad, Bumblebee, and Mas y Menos all gathered in the living room. Preparing to discuss the issue at hand.

"Robin what's going on?" Bumblebee asked, she was more of the leader of Titans East.

Robin paced back and forth, his cape swaying as he moved, "It's not good..." he sighed.

"Take your time," Starfire said, placing her hand over his, "They need to hear."

Titans East all stared intently at Robin, sort of their fearless leader, but no, Robin was not fearless, no one should be fearless, for without fear, we would not have courage, and without courage, we would have no Heroes, and without Heroes...well, let's just say fear has a purpose.

"Slade is back..." Robin sighed.

The already silent room went even deader at the name.

"I thought..." Bumblebee humped in.

"We all thought..." Starfire interrupted.

"Yes," Robin said, "We all thought he was dead."

"You have proof?" Wonder Girl asked, not that she didn't believe him, just that...The mention of Slade's name was not to be taken lightly.

Robin tossed a CD to Aqualad, "Put it on." Robin instructed, "Proof is there."

**Azarath. Raven's assignment.**

Raven enjoyed visiting her home world. However, she would like for just once, if only once, she could visit the place without being on a mission of some sort. It seemed like whenever she had to go to Azarath, she was always in need of something, whether it be answers, or help, her visits to her home, were never that of luxury. And this...saddened her.

The walk way up to where the monks of Azarath meditated was long, and windy. But Raven enjoyed the walk there.

"I sense a great trouble," one of the monks said, opening his eyes from the trance, "Something is amiss."

The other monks opened their eyes as well, feeling the disturbance.

"Something the matter brothers?" Arella asked, she was Raven's mother, and after Trigon's defeat, she remained close to the monks, meditating with them often.

"It appears," one of the monks said, floating to his feet, "your daughter has returned."

Arella's face turned from perplexed, to joy, "Raven?" she smiled, and hurried to the entrance of the temple.

Meanwhile, Raven was practicing a speech, or a way she could lead into asking her _peaceful_ people for help against a war. She had no clue what to say, she just hoped they'd listen to reason.

"Raven!" Raven looked up from the ground, and saw her mother at the entrance.

"Mother." she smiled, and ran to her, embracing her.

The sight was nice, it was in fact, _'a Kodiak moment'_.

"I've missed you." Raven said, hugging her mother close.

"As have I daughter," she smiled at her, "Please come in," she held onto Raven's hand as they floated up to the temple. "We have much to discuss." her mother said.

Raven nodded, _Yes...we do_. She thought in her head.

It took a couple minutes to settle in, all of the monks paying their respects, Raven and her mother were considered Royalty there. And rightfully so.

"So," Arella said, sitting down in front of her daughter, pouring some tea, "What do I owe the occasion?"

Raven took her glass, and sipped it, bringing back memories of her childhood.

"I..." Raven started to say, but her mother cut her off.

"Oh, don't tell me," she smiled slyly at her, "is it a boy?"

"Mother!" Raven hissed, shocked at even, the mention of dating by her mother.

"Oh, pardon me," she laughed, "A young man."

"No, well, yes, but that's not why I'm here..." Raven stuttered.

"Oh? Who is he?" Arella asked, the man after her daughters hand was far more important after all, to mothers anyway.

"Mom, that's not why I'm here..." she sighed, "I have bad news."

Arella turned serious, "What is it?"

"Slade has returned..." Raven sighed.

Arella sat there, calm, the monks turned their heads at the mention of Slade. One so evil, he would willingly give himself to Trigon for power, that was definitely worth noting.

"How do you know?" Arella asked.

Raven placed her tea down, and began to meditate, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." Raven whispered, as a small orb of energy appeared.

"You must watch mother," Raven said, "I will show you, what I have seen."

Arella nodded, and placed her hands over Raven's, linking minds, to view what her daughter had come to her for, and the reason it required attention.

_One day,_ Raven thought,_ I'll be visiting, just to chat...but not today._

**Unknown. Assignment? Unknown.**

Red X moved through the facility, his heart racing, "Damn rent-a-cops..." he muttered, slapping an X to the wall, as it exploded, "Always on my ass."

"FREEZE!" one of the security guards said, his gun raised at him.

Red X stood still, his black cape covered most of his body, the skeletal face mask stared directly at the guard.

"Come on, pudgy." Red X chuckled, his voice raspy. "Don't you like games?"

"Code in," the guard said, "I've got him at the entrance...send back up immediate-"

Red X rushed the guard, and slammed his fist into the guards chest, breaking his collarbone, the newly modified suit did more than just look bad ass, it enhanced the wearer with increased strength, and agility, as well as other things.

"If you know what's good for you," Red X laughed, as he stepped outside, "You'll stay down."

He fell from the rooftops, and landed on his motorcycle, speeding off into the night.

Red X was fond of robbing banks, but when he robed because he needed something, there was no questions asked, he was getting out. End of discussion. He sped off back to his apartment, and kicked the stand to his cycle up, he grabbed his duffel bag, and opened the front door. His dog greeted him.

"Hey there boy," Red X smirked underneath his mask, "Who's the best dog ever? Yes you are." he praised, petting his German Shepherd on the stomach, "Got you some snacks." he laughed, and walked into his kitchen, when a buzzing, and ringing noise, startled him. He checked his back pocket, but it wasn't his phone, he quickly moved to his duffel bag, and heard the noise.

He unzipped his bag, and pulled out the source of the noise, and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Carter?" Robin asked.

"Yeah?" Roulet said, pulling off the Red X mask, "What's up?"

"Just wanted to check in, any news on some of your contacts?" he asked.

Roulet kicked off his boots, and the rest of the suit, "I'm meeting with one in a little bit, why what's the deal-o?" he asked.

"We have Titans East on board, not only that, Wonder Girl is lending us a hand, you know-"

"Donna Troy, yeah, that'll come in handy." Roulet said, pouring his dog some food, as he held the Titan Communicator up to his ear.

"Yeah," Robin said, sounding surprised, "Okay, well keep me posted."

"You got it," Roulet responded.

"Robin out." Robin disconnected.

Roulet placed his communicator in his pocket, and scratched the back of his neck, "Boy, I wonder if they know...about this?" he laughed, folding his Red X suit, and placing it back in his duffel.

"But, I got what I needed." he smiled, pulling out his files.

He sat down on his couch, and flipped through them, "Princess Terra Markov," Roulet smirked, "Let's see what you've been up to."

**Jump City, and other places. Carter Roulet's Assignment.**

Carter was partially paranoid, not completely, but partially. And he had reason to be, playing two sides was hard, and being in it for revenge, was even harder. Everyone was after Carter Roulet, Failsafe, Slade, and hopefully the Titans would remain neutral. But still, alliances were key to survival, but Carter Roulet only made these alliances for information, he was an assassin, he was cold, and he was a killer...but then there was Raven...she saw right through him...but he couldn't be loved...no, not him.

He had several sources that he needed to keep separated, the Teen Titans, they were allies, and they...pretty much accepted him, Slade but he knew Roulet as Red X, despite them meeting in person once, and Slade not knowing who Red X was, they were playing their cards close, and they all had information he needed, information about Dr. Williams, and the mysterious 'Boss', those were his targets, and that's how he was playing.

Roulet knew the dangers, of being Red X, and the threat it posed, his body was already suffering from the enhancements of the suit, as well as the modifications he himself had made. He wore it under neath his clothes, so despite him not wearing it, he was still wearing it. Hence his skill when out of the suit.

However, the bleeding effect was something he hadn't accounted for, the suit was bleeding into his blood stream, and although this wasn't _bad_, per say, it was having a cancerous effect on his body.

"She doesn't care about me," Roulet said aloud, walking to the coffee shop where he was meeting his contact, "No, she's just using you, and once she get's what she wants, she'll leave you high and dry...just like everyone else..." Roulet flicked his cigarette into the oncoming traffic, and opened the door to the cafe, the bell ringing as the door opened. Several people in the cafe, not too many, not too little, some with books, kindles, and other things, some smoking, other conversing.

Roulet found it fascinating, people going on about their daily lives as if nothing is wrong...not knowing that right beneath their noses, the world is at stake.

Carter sat down, ordering some coffee, and waiting for his contact to show up.

"Carter?" the voice said, "Carter Roulet?"

"Yeah," Roulet answered, turning to face her, "And you must be Terra?"

Terra smiled, as she brushed her blonde hair behind her ear, "Yeah, that's me."

Roulet stood up, "It's nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand.

Terra sat down, from the looks of her, you couldn't tell she was once extremely powerful, the school girl outfit through Roulet off.

"So, you're hiring?" Terr asked, sipping her coffee.

"No, actually," Roulet said, placing his coffee down, "The Titans need you."

Terra stopped dead at the mention, "Titans?" she asked.

Roulet laughed, "Oh, that's right," he pulled his pistol out, and aimed it at her forehead, "You don't remember anything." he pulled the trigger, and the tranquilizer knocked her out.

The cafe filled with screams, Carter threw Terra over his shoulder, and rushed out of the cafe, and tossed her into the back of his car.

"Oh, Roulet, you better be right..." He said to himself.

He started his car, and drove back to his apartment, he opened his glove compartment, and grabbed his Titan Communicator, "Robin?" he called him.

"yeah?" Robin answered quickly, as if he were expecting the call.

"This is Roulet," he said, pulling into his apartment complex, "listen, I'm gonna need more time..." he sighed.

"Take all the time you need, Beast Boy's having some trouble with The Doom Patrol, so were a bit behind anyways." Robin explained.

"All right," Roulet said, "Excellent."

"Call me if anything changes." Robin said, hanging up.

"Copy." Roulet said, and put the car in park, he walked around back, and pulled Terra out.

The door opened, and Roulet's dog greeted them, again like he always did.

"Hey boy," Roulet said, laying Terra on the couch, "Hungry, Denver?" he asked his dog.

Denver's tail wagged, "Okay," he laughed, and walked to the fridge, tossing him a bone.

"Let's see." Roulet said, pulling out his files, "Terra, Geokinesis, and advanced skill in hand to hand combat..." he said aloud reading her dossier, "Enhanced science and computer knowledge..." he smiled to himself, "Why aren't you a killer?" he chuckled to himself.

"Who says I'm not?" Terra said, pressing Roulet's gun to the back of his head.

Roulet clicked his teeth, "Well, well, well," he laughed.

"Who hired you?" Terra interrogated.

"To kill you?" Roulet asked.

"Well certainly not to take me on a date!" Terra hissed.

"Are you offering?" he joked.

He spun around, and grabbed his gun, dismantling it, and slamming the palm of his hand into her nose. Terra dropped the gun, and, brought her knee up to Roulet's ribs.

Roulet brought his arm down, and blocked the knee. Knocking her back, and creating distance between them. "Take it easy..." he said, his hand outstretched.

Terra wiped her nose, "Who are you?"

Carter raised his hands, "I'd ask the same," he said, "But this Titan Communicator isn't mine." he said, and threw the Titan Communicator to the floor.

Terra was speechless, "I thought I got rid of that..." she sighed.

"You thought wrong." Roulet answered.

"What do you want?" she asked, wishing she could get back to her normal life.

"The Titans need your help..." Roulet said.

"Why?" She asked.

Roulet wiped his face, she had so many questions, and he couldn't give her legit answers, they were the same as his.

"Slade's back..." Roulet said solemnly.

Terra held her breathe, she hated that name.

"Convince me..." Terra said, not believing him.

Roulet grabbed his files, and one of the CD's.

"That," Roulet tossed her the files, and put the CD in his laptop, "I can definitely do."


	8. Deal?

Terra stared at this new character, this, Carter Roulet. Who was he? He obviously wasn't a hero, well that was an assumption. But judging by his tattoo's, his guns, and the countless Chinese boxes littering the floor, he was obviously an assassin.

"Who are you?" Terra asked, staring at him.

"First watch," Roulet said, pressing play. "It's important."

Terra nodded, and stared at his laptop, the screen flashed with Slade's message, Terra watched, her expression not of fear, but of anger, she despised this man.

"My god..." she gasped staring at his army.

Roulet lit his cigarette, and inhaled the smoke, feeling the rush, causing him to feel lightheaded.

"How did you get this?" Terra asked, as the video ended.

Roulet stared at her, "I'm a Titan?" he said condescendingly.

"Oh," Terra raised her hands, "Well, excuse me!"

"Damn right," Roulet said, flicking the ash off his cigarette. "Now, listen-"

"No, you listen," she cut him off, "I am not a Titan, not anymore, I want a normal life..."

"I'm aware," Roulet said, "Seeing how you treated Beast Boy the last time you two met."

Terra swallowed hard, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit." Roulet flicked his cigarette away, "You know exactly what you did."

Terra turned her face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" Roulet spat, "So when Beast Boy asked you to come back? What? You blew him off for a 'normal life'?" Roulet asked, knowing her answer.

Terra stood quiet for a long time, "I did what I had to-"

"You did what you wanted to do." Roulet cut her off again, "I see right through you Terra."

Terra snapped, "You don't know me!" she yelled, "You don't know what I've been through!"

"Don't you ever" Roulet stood up, "Even dare, talk to me about 'what I've been through', you have no fucking clue."

"So, what's your point Carter?" she asked him, "I wanted to be normal, does that make me wrong?"

"Not at all," Roulet said, "It makes you scared."

Terra brushed a tear from her eye, who was this guy, and why did he care what she did and didn't do?

"Who are you?" Terra asked.

Roulet scratched his head, "My name is Carter Roulet."

"I know that!" she yelled, "But what, who...what do you want with me?"

"Terra," Roulet knew he would regret what he was about to say, but he had to be honest, "You have information I need..." he sighed.

"Information?" she asked, confused.

"Okay, this is gonna sound completely crazy," Roulet said, "But you know who I'm looking for."

"And that is?" she asked him.

"Dr. Williams..." he sighed.

Terra stood still, "I do know her..." she said, "Good woman."

"No!" Roulet threw the glass mug from his desk, "No, she is not!" he yelled, "She is a sick fuck, and I swear to my grave that I will kill her."

Terra stared at Roulet, "Why do you want to kill her?"

Roulet wiped his forehead, his plan was about to blow to hell, "She knows who I am."

"Carter, I will help you, and the Titans," Terra said, "But you have to tell me, why...otherwise there's no deal."

"Fuck..." Roulet slumped down in his chair.

Carter knew his reasons for contacting Terra, he knew she had met Dr. Williams when she was Slade's apprentice, he knew that she could get him in contact with her, because Dr. Williams posed as a school nurse, the same high school Terra went to. But this information, was vital to his mission. Was it worth telling her everything, when even Raven didn't know it all? He thought so.

**The Doom Patrol HQ.**

"Serious?" Beast Boy asked Mento, slightly shocked.

"Garfield, were not gonna take Slade's return lightly," Mento said, the tall man cracked his knuckles, "If he wants a fight, you can be sure we'll give him one."

"Damn right!" Robot-Man slammed his fists together, "Can't wait to rip through his army."

"Easy big guy," Elasti-Girl laughed "Beast Boy I'm so proud of you." she smiled at him.

Negative-Man clapped his hands in approval.

"Just give us the word, and we'll be right there." Mento said, slapping his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

Beast Boy smiled, he had succeeded, he had gotten his team aboard.

"Booya!" Cyborg slapped Beast Boy on the back.

"Thanks you guys!" Beast Boy said excitedly. "I knew I could count on you."

"Absolutely." Mento smirked.

"I'll get Robin on the line," Cyborg said, preparing to leave. "I'll let you guys say good bye."

Beast Boy nodded, and Cyborg exited the HQ.

"We'll see you stateside Beast Boy." Mento said.

"Thanks for this guys," Beast Boy smiled, feeling accomplished, "With you on our team, we'll be a lot stronger than without."

Beast Boy said his good byes, and walked outside to Cyborg.

"They said yes?" Robin asked over the Titan Communicator.

"Yeah," Cyborg replied, "Easy."

"Excellent." Robin said, "We've already got the support of Titans East, and all of the Honorary Titans, so that's a little army of our own."

"Any word from Roulet?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," Robin sighed, "But I trust he's hard at work," Robin said.

"I'm sure." Cyborg agreed.

"Listen guys, I gotta go, keep me posted, and meet us back at Titan Tower in Jump City."

"You got it!" Beast Boy said, as they flew off, Cyborg underneath him.

**Jump City. Carter's apartment.**

"How's this?" Roulet said, trying to reason with her, "I'll tell you everything you want to know," he said, "AFTER you come back to Titan Tower with me?"

Terra scrunched up her nose, she was now 17, the young girl who couldn't control her powers was long gone, and this Terra was far more powerful.

"Deal." she said, shaking his hand.

Roulet smiled, "Good." he laughed.

"So now what?" she asked him.

"Now, I call Robin, and let him know my 'contact', is on board," he said, dialing in Robin's number, "Then I get to go to bed." he laughed.

"Wait were sleeping here?" she asked him.

"Yeah?" he said, calling Robin.

"Carter, talk to me." Robin said.

"Good news," Roulet smiled, "My contacts on board, we'll be at Titan Tower tomorrow morning."

Robin let out a sigh of relief, "Good, good." he said, "I'll see you there."

"Roulet out." Roulet hung up.

Terra sat down on Carter's couch, "Nice place."

The small room was covered in pizza boxes and Chinese boxes, the occasional beer, and liquor bottles on the floor. Roulet was a bachelor what do you expect?

"Sorry," he laughed, "I didn't think you'd wake up so fast." he started picking up the boxes.

"And when you did, I didn't think you'd, well, talk to me." he laughed.

"No, I like it," she laughed, "It's bad ass."

"Really?" Roulet laughed, "I guess it depends on your definition of 'bad ass'." He laughed.

Roulet grabbed some blankets from his cupboards, and laid them out on the couch. He placed the pillow on the side of the couch and laid down. Terra kind of just stood there awkwardly.

"Um, Hello?" she snapped her fingers.

"Oh, shit." Roulet said, standing up. "I guess you could sleep on the couch." he laughed, "I don't mind the floor."

"You don't have a bed?" she laughed.

"No." Roulet sighed, "I spend my money on guns, and things."

"And things?" Terra asked, laying down on the couch.

Roulet laid on the floor, "Yeah, like gear for my bike." he chuckled.

"Sounds expensive." she laughed.

"It is." Roulet sighed, "You like to talk..."

"Haven't had many people to talk to..." She exhaled, "It's kind of nice..."

Roulet smiled, "Goodnight Terra."

"Night Carter." Terra said, rolling over.

**Azarath.**

"So you'll help us?" Raven asked her mother.

"Of course my darling." Arella hugged her, "We will protect you, and this, boy." she laughed.

Raven had been thinking a lot of Roulet, and who he was, who really was he? He was a killer...he killed people for money...could she love that?

"Thank you." Raven smiled, "I need to head back to Jump City." she told her mother. "But when the time comes, I'll be sure to contact you."

"Thank you child." Arella said.

Raven hugged her mother once more, and made her way to the exit, as she descended back to Earth from Azarath. Her mother's aid would prove very helpful, and she knew it. And she was extremely grateful.

And this one question, clung to her mind, Given the chance who would mom accept more, Carter Roulet...or Beast Boy?

**Titan Tower, the next morning.**

Robin had the Titans all in the living room.

"All right every body listen up!" he yelled, getting everyone's attention. "We all know Slade is back." he started to say, "And that's why were all here."

The Titans nodded in agreement.

Beast Boy and Cyborg had made it back, as well as Raven with the help of the monks at the ready, and waiting her call, the only people missing was Roulet and his contact.

"We need to plan an attack, were gonna hit Slade at home, when he least expects it!" Robin said, "he thinks we'll try and stop him, try and defend the White House," Robin paced in a circle, "And we will! If it comes to that, but for now, we plan to attack him!"

"YEAH!" All the Titans cheered.

"Robin," Starfire said, "Carter is on his way."

"Excellent." Robin clapped his hands together. "We have much to discuss."

A full on assault to Slade's base sounded suicidal, but if it meant stopping Slade from being President, and controlling the world, hell, it was worth the risk. They had many Heroes at their side, MANY Heroes.

Roulet sped along the road, Terra was behind him, he missed Raven, he missed everything about her, her touch her, care...was she for real? Or was she going to dump him, like it always ended being. He didn't know, and he didn't want to think about it.

"Were here." Roulet said, pulling into Titan tower garage. "Come on, were kinda late."

"I'm surprised my outfit still fits." Terra said, "Though a bit tighter on my chest region, if I do say so myself." she winked at Roulet.

"I wouldn't know the comparisons to make," Roulet lied, he knew the exact comparisons, and yes, he noticed those had happened to grow. "Come on."

The two ran upstairs, but ran into Beast Boy, Roulet took this time to go to his dorm, and grab a few things.

"Terra?" Beast Boy yelled, in complete shock, "I thought...you were...but I..." he stammered, in complete shock.

Emotions took control, and Terra tried to hide tears from her former boyfriend, "It's good to see you..." she smiled.

Beast Boy smiled back, and the two hugged, they had lost ALL feelings for each other, but their friendship remained, and that's what was important.

Raven was walking down the hall when she saw the exchange, she was glad to see Terra back, glad to see Beast boy smiling...but something in her stirred, jealousy? She didn't know, and besides she needed to control her emotions, and she was an expert at that.

"Hey, Raven," Aqualad said, running down the hall.

"Oh, hey Aqualad." Raven said, blushing slightly, she was still slightly fond of him, despite Roulet being her primary interest.

"Robins having a meeting upstairs," he gestured with his thumb, "All the Titans."

"Right." Raven said, starting to walk up the stairs, noticing Roulet walking out of his room, and casting her a very...strange glare, so she waited for him to catch up.

"What was that?" he asked her, as Aqualad walked upstairs ahead of them.

"What was what?" she asked, defensively.

"Don't give me that bullshit," he retorted, "you know exactly what I mean."

Raven swallowed, and then, walked upstairs, ignoring his question.

Roulet sucked his teeth, and followed her.

Upstairs, the Titans were all surprised to see Terra, they all thought she had died. They were partially right. After talking with her for about an hour, she told them what had happened after she had come back from stone.

"I couldn't face you all..." she sighed, "Not after betraying you." her eyes went instinctively to Beast Boy's.

She explained to the Titans what had happened to her. Terra explained to them, that after she turned to stone, she was in a coma like state, then after Trigon's defeat and banishment, she reverted back to a human. After that, she realized she still had her Titan Communicator, she tossed it, and everything else that associated herself to the Titans. She couldn't bear her shame, and the pain she felt for allowing herself, to succumb to Slade's lies, and becoming his apprentice. SO, Terra moved away, and went into hiding, she started a 'normal' life somewhere in Jump City, and all was okay.

That is...until, she met Mr. Carter Roulet. Carter knew she, was in contact with Dr. Williams, Carter convinced the Titans, that Terra was a valuable asset to them and the fact was she was indeed!

But she was more valuable to Carter, and he knew it.

"So there you have it..." Terra said, after her explanation, "There I am."

The Titans all stared at her, although she didn't reveal to them that she had only agreed to join, if Carter told her why.

"Terra," Robin said, "We forgive you...I was Slade's apprentice too." Robin said, "How, much of a hypocrite would I be, if I cast you out because of it?" he asked rhetorically.

Roulet listened intently to them, but he was distracted, as he saw Raven stare at Aqualad often...he didn't like that...not one bit.

"Okay," Robin said, "Since were all here, we'll take the next day to relax, and get acquainted with one another...in the next few weeks, we'll be preparing against Slade's attack." Robin said, "But for, now, you're all dismissed." he said, and walked down from the stand.

There was loud murmuring, and talking as Robin went back to his room. Roulet made his way over to Raven, as Aqualad was standing by her.

"Hey, Rae," he said, walking up to her, "Wanna go out for a bite to eat?"

Raven grit her teeth, "Actually me and Aqualad, were gonna go hang out..." her voice trailed off.

Roulet nodded, "Okay, well, I'll be in my room." he said, slightly frustrated, no, understatement, _extremely_ frustrated.

He bumped into Terra on his way back, "Fuck...watch where your..." he noticed he had just knocked Terra's books it from her hands, "Oh shit...sorry..." he sighed kneeling down to help her.

"Hurrying someplace?" she laughed, trying to ease the tension.

"Just back to my room..." he said, standing back up.

"Ah," she said, dusting herself off.

Roulet nodded, and started to walk back away, when Terra touched his shoulder.

"Not so fast," she said, and followed him, "You owe me a story."

**A/N. Yeah buddy! Hope you guys are digging it. Please, please, review! Otherwise...I might not continue. If you guys like it, let me know, if you don't let me know, I take all the reviews well, and really want to know, if this is worth continuing. Also, Preview of the next Chapter: Learn who exactly Carter Roulet is...his back story, his reasons for revenge, and dig into his character.**

**Will Raven decide she can't love a Killer? And ditch Roulet, for someone else? Will Terra agree to setting Roulet up for a meeting with Dr. Williams? Keep a look out for the next chapter!**


	9. Glimpses and BreakUps

Roulet stared at Terra, who stared back at him with eyes of nothingness, like he was no different than anyone. Which was rare for someone like Carter Roulet, rare for a killer, rare for...a monster.

"I guess I do." he said, "Come on, follow me." he motioned with her hand.

Terra nodded, and followed him.

The Titans HQ was loud, and packed with Titans from all over. This made Roulet jump to his primary instinct, 'kill,' or 'follow through with the mission.' But these things took a back seat, as he remembered he quit. Right now, he wished he had stayed, he wished he could kill them all, but something in him told him that he was fighting a losing war, that fighting himself, he'd never win...and he knew it.

"So, what do you wanna know?" Roulet asked, opening the door to his room. Terra followed close behind him.

"Who you are..." Terra said softly.

Roulet nodded, "My name is Carter Roulet..." he sat down in front of her.

"Well, I knew that...but your past, tell me who you are..." she insisted.

Roulet stared down at his feet, "I'll tell you what I remember..._"_

_I was sixteen..._

**Two Years ago.**

"Any new details on Subject 21?" Dr. Williams asked, as she walked through the facility, the doors hissed open, closing almost instantly as she walked through, not many souls knew of this place, and not another soul would.

"He's responding well to the treatment, enhanced reflexes, superior strength, sight, and agility. He also possesses a unique ability, health regeneration."

"As in, healing himself?" Dr. Williams asked.

"That's correct," her assistant said, "Unfortunately there are...side effects..."

"Such as?" Dr. Williams interrogated, as she stared out of the double sided window, into Subject 21's Cell.

"Schizophrenia,-"

"What?" Dr. Williams cut her assistant off instantly, "Schizophrenia?"

"Yes," the assistant said, "He seems to talk to individuals, who aren't there, yet he insists he see's them..."

"I'm aware of what it is." Dr. Williams said, "Shit...throw him in Cell Block B52, let's see how he does."

Subject 21 sat in the corner of his cell, covering himself up, he hated sunlight, he hated everything...he wanted death, the slashes on his wrists and throat said so. Unfortunately for him...they needed him.

"Well, look at this guy," the guards said, starting up his lightning rod, "seems he's tired of living."

"I bet any whoreson would be." the other guard laughed, swinging the rope carefully.

"Net him!" the guards said, shocking Subject 21.

Subject 21 convulsed from the volts, thrashing around violently.

The guard wrapped the rope around Subject 21's throat, "Fuck you!" he snarled, slamming the guard against the wall, only to be met with another charge of electricity.

The guard stood up, and hit him hard with the baton, "You bastard!" he yelled, hitting him.

"Enough!" Dr. Williams ordered, "Take him to the block. You can beat him there."

"Dr." the assistant said, "He won't survive."

"We'll see." Dr. Williams said, crossing her arms.

Subject 21 wobbled slowly, his body scarred and bloody.

"Hello Subject 21." Dr. Williams said over intercom.

"My name...is Carter Roulet..." Roulet said, panting. "What the fuck do you people want with me?"

"Oh, excuse me, Carter..." Dr. Williams chuckled sinisterly, "We made you Carter."

Roulet shook his head violently, "No...no, get out of my head..."

"Send in the guards." Dr. Williams ordered. "You want the truth Carter? Then kill...as long as you kill, we will tell you the truth."

These words...stuck with Carter Roulet for the rest of his life, "Then kill...is what I will do." Roulet said, standing up, and grabbing the guard to his left, slamming his face into the floor.

The guard to his right ignited the stun stick, and swung, Roulet was faster, and grabbed the guards wrist, breaking it by squeezing, he threw the guards arm back, and broke it completely, he slammed his foot down on the skull of the other guard, cracking it.

He picked up the baton, and stood up, towering over the guards dead bodies, "Come on!"

"Send in the one hundred." Dr. Williams ordered.

The doors to Cell Block B52 opened, and out of four entries twenty-five guards entered the Cell Block.

"Kill, Mr. Carter Roulet." Dr Williams yelled, over the intercom. "There's one hundred of you, and one of him."

"Funny," Roulet chuckled, swinging the batons, "I only count Ninety-eight. And after I'm done with them..." Roulet smirked, "I'm coming for you Dr. Williams."

The guards rushed him from all sides, but they were trying to kill a subject that was designed to kill Superman, Batman, and any other Heroes or Villains it wanted...and it could.

Roulet swung with the batons, he felt no pain at all, as fists slammed into his ribs, and into his jaw. He fought back, harder, faster, stronger.

"Ma'am, he's killing them.. ALL of them." The assistant yelled, nervous.

Roulet swung forward, slamming the baton into the guards throat, breaking the airway, he kicked back, knocking several guards to the floor, and slammed the baton down into the guards throat, he twisted, breaking his neck.

Roulet stood up, and several riot guards rushed him, knocking against him, with their shields. Roulet grabbed one of the shields, and chucked it at the other incoming guards.

"Gas the chamber." Dr. Williams ordered. "He's fucked up. We need to kill him." Dr. Williams said. "He knows who he is."

"But ma'am our people are-"

"Do it now!" she ordered.

The assistant nodded, and slammed the button down, green toxic gas filled the room.

"Fuck..." Roulet said, covering his mouth.

The guards dropped one by one to the floor, coughing and dying.

But not Roulet, Roulet was immune.

"Why isn't he dying?" Dr. Williams yelled.

"I don't know." the assistant said frantic.

"Subject 21 stand down!" She ordered.

"No." Roulet said, searching for an exit.

Dr. Williams stared at him.

Roulet ran through the entrances looking for an exit. This was his escape, this is how he was freed...by killing...

**Present Day.**

Terra stared at Roulet, "My god..."

Roulet stared at his hands, "I killed them all...that's who I am. That's all I can tell you right now."

"I understand-"

"No," Roulet cut her off, "You don't..."

Terra stood silent.

"You have no clue." Roulet sighed, "Now...if you don't mind you should go..." he opened his door.

Terra nodded, "I can see about setting up a meeting with Dr. Williams..." she said to him.

"You know I intend to kill her correct?" Roulet said.

"After what she did to you..." Terra said, "Seems justifiable."

Roulet sighed, "I am no Hero...I'm a killer, a murderer."

Terra stared at him, and left the room. "We all have our secrets..."

Roulet shut his door, but Terra stopped him.

"But who are you Carter Roulet?" Terra stated more than asked.

Roulet shut his door, and slammed his fist into his punching bag, slamming repeatedly into it.

"Stupid!" he yelled, jumping up and kicking it.

"Fucking!" he maneuvered his elbow back up, and slammed it hard into the side of the punching bag.

"Worthless!" he ducked and repeatedly pounded into his punching bag, the bag shook in place, loosening from the screws above.

"Idiot!" he threw his right arm back far, and jumped slamming his fist into the bag again, knocking it against the wall.

He hovered over it, gasping, and wheezing, "Who are you Carter Roulet?" he said to himself.

His Titan Communicator buzzed, it was Raven, He read it, it said "We need to talk."

"Fucking great..." Roulet sighed, tossing his jacket to the side, and changing his shirt on the way out.

Raven was waiting a few feet away from his door.

"Hey, Raven." Roulet said, reaching to kiss her, but she turned away, he needed no further notifications, "I see..." he said.

"I don't want Terra fucking with Beast Boy's emotions." Raven said, "I need to protect him..."

Roulet nodded, "Mm." he grunted.

"Say something." Raven said, feeling sorry for her decision.

This wasn't too much of a shock for Roulet, his relationships never lasted, killing was always something that drove away women. Of any kind.

"I understand." Roulet shrugged, "We would've gotten further, if we never even started at all."

Raven kissed Roulet, "I'm a Hero Roulet...what are you?"

That same question...that one question he couldn't answer. He could tell you all the license plates numbers in a two mile radius, he could tell you how to dismantle a gun, and build it back blindfolded, he could tell you the Earths rotation, and when the perfect time to fire a sniper rifle was. He could tell you how to kill Slade. He could tell you everything about how to kill. But he couldn't tell you who he was...not at all.

Raven walked off, another shot blown, another love lost, all from his lust of blood.

Roulet stormed back into his room, and stayed there for the rest of the night. Deep in thought, the way he found answers was simple, Kill...but he couldn't not tonight. So this answer would remain a mystery.

At least for tonight...he would answer this question, he would find himself...even if that meant death. He knew it'd be a challenge, but Roulet's view on, "challenge," was simply, something no one could do, but he was a no one...

Confident? No. willing to try and pour his blood into it? Yes. Desperate? Yes. That's how Roulet's mind worked, and that's what was certain.

Roulet closed his door, and locked it tight, "Fuck this." he said aloud, and grabbed his gun. He sat down, flicking the safety on and off. The room was dark, and his favorite gun felt nice around his hands, his 1911 Matchmaster .45.

The smoke from his last cigarette filled his room, the moon cracked the white smoke, the lightheaded feeling caused his eyes to blink rapidly. The knock at the door didn't startle him at all, his senses were dulling, must have been the morphine.

"Roulet?" it was Terra, he recognized her voice, her voice was low.

He said nothing.

She knocked again, "Roulet?"

_She left me..._ Roulet said in his head._ Doesn't matter for who...she left me..._

"Roulet, come on, I know you're in there." Terra said, turning the handle, but the door was locked.

_What am I? Answer that Carter_. Roulet said in his head, the drugs and depression taking effect. He wondered why he didn't just stop breathing, end his agony for good. He wondered if he had what it took to kill Dr. Williams, he wondered if he had what it took to pull the trigger right now...he would find out.

Roulet slid the magazine out of his gun, and slid it back in, Russian Roulette with a loaded clip._ Let's see how lucky I get..._ He chuckled to himself, at the thoughts in his head. _Titans don't need me...Dr. Williams can rot in hell...she'll die eventually..._

He pressed the cold steel to his temple, and his heart rate increased.

"Hey Terra," he finally said, his voice...necrotic.

"Roulet, what's that noise?" she yanked on the handle hearing the gun cock, "Roulet!"

Roulet closed his eyes, hearing the door being banged on, and other Titans running to the door, but he smiled. He had nothing to smile for...unless you count him finally being at peace...he put his finger on the trigger, and spoke so calm, that every Titan heard, "Can I still get into Heaven if I kill myself?"


	10. The suit

**One Year Ago.**

Carter Roulet pulled the mask over his face, _Time to test this suit out..._ he thought. Roulet switched the suit on, and the X's grew bright crimson red. "No, manual..." Roulet's static like voice sounded, "Good, rules are overrated." He clenched his fist in and out, and the X blades popped out of the top of his knuckles, "Fuck yeah..." he smirked beneath his mask.

"All right, quit showing off," Marla chuckled, "Just stay focused X."

"Doing my best," Roulet smirked, "How much did you say this bank was packing?"

"About Fifty-Million." Marla whistled, "I know Jared is stoked on it."

"Jared is sitting outside, with an M4, and my pack of cigarette's," Roulet said, slamming his fist into the brick wall, the X blades slicing through as he scaled up the building. "He's getting his share...fuck..."

"What's wrong?" Marla asked.

"You seriously think, we don't catch scum like you?" Robin chuckled, him and the four other titans stood behind him on the roof top.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be late," Roulet sighed, cracking his neck, "Ladies first." he placed his right foot in front of his left foot, and his right hand barely above his left.  
>Robin swung his fist at him, Roulet placed his right foot in front of him, and brought his right elbow into the back of Robin's head. Starfire chucked bolts at him, flashes of green exploded in front of him.<p>

Roulet swung his hand towards Starfire, and a giant X swung towards her.

"Eep!" Starfire ducked, the X sliced the side of her stomach.

"That was cool!" Roulet smirked, and felt Cyborg pick him up by his cape.

"Fun's over punk." he said, lifting him off the floor.

Roulet flipped up, and slapped an X on Cyborgs back.

"EMP's?" Roulet said aloud, watching Cyborg shut down, "Sick!"

"Marla, this suit is fucking amazing!" Roulet laughed, blocking Beast Boy's gorilla like fists, and kicking him dead center in the chest.

"Well, after what we went through to get it, and after me and Jared almost dying from trying it out, I'd expect it to be." Marla laughed, "Are you fighting the Titans?" she asked exasperated.

"More like, talking down the Titans." he laughed, sweeping Raven's feet from under her.

"Well, we'll call it quits! Just...don't go to Jail again..." Marla sighed.

"Marla, sweetheart, I'll be careful..." Roulet chuckled, running towards the edge of the building, "Fuck you, you fucking assholes!" Roulet jumped off the roof, and flipped off the Titans, he chucked a random grenade to the floor. Please be something that floats... he prayed, and a small jump house like device unfolded and filled with air, Roulet landed on it hard, his shoulder made a crack.

"Shit!" he yelled, feeling his shoulder dislocate, and relocate.

"Where are you?" Jared asked, cocking his M4.

"I'm in the front..." Roulet grunted, standing up.

"Not so fast!" Robin yelled, throwing a birderang at Roulet, clipping his calf, blood trickled down his leg.

"Dammit!" he yelled, dropping to his knee.

"Fucking, Roulet..." Jared said, running up to him, Jared was like his father, he was thirty-three, ex-villain, ex-Marine, and had taken Roulet in when no one else did. "Get up." Jared smirked, helping him up.

"My fucking leg..." Roulet grit his teeth.

"Why aren't you healing up?" Jared asked.

"The damn thing is stuck in my calf..." he muttered painfully.

"I think the birderang is stuck in your calf." Jared grunted.

"You don't say?" Roulet sneered sarcastically.

"Marla, bring the truck around to the front, Roulet's hurt..." Jared said, walking Roulet forward.

"You got it." Marla said, starting up the truck, and slamming on the gas.

"Jared, we gotta go...I can't go back to jail man..." Roulet said.

Jared grit his teeth, "I know..."

"Get in!" Marla yelled, reversing the truck in front of them.

Jared lifted Roulet and tossed him into the truck, then slapped the truck twice.

"Don't forget to visit me." Jared winked at Roulet.

"Jared, what the fuck bro?" Roulet said, trying to stand up, Jared slammed the stock of his rifle into him.

"Stay down, and get the hell out of here...now!" Jared yelled, "My sons not going back to jail. Take care of Marla."

"Dad, what the fuck?" Marla yelled.

"Get the hell out of here!" Jared yelled again, walking towards the Titans, his hands raised. "Take me!" he said.

Roulet watched as the Titans cuffed Jared, the only father he felt he ever had.

**Present Day.**

The door broke down, and Roulet kept his gun to his head.

"Roulet..." Robin said slowly, "Relax..."

"No Robin," Roulet smiled, "You relax..." he placed the gun on his nightstand. The remembrance of what Jared had gave him, stopped him from death yet again.

Robin sighed, "What's going on?"

"With all due respect," Roulet breathed, "none of your fucking business."

Robin licked his lips, "Everybody out..."

The Titans disbanded from Roulet's room, Robin stayed behind.

Roulet stared at the 'Hero' he despised the word.

Robin rubbed his forehead, "You're just a guy who wants to help us out right?"

Roulet nodded, his tattoo's showed through his tank-top. "That's right."

Robin nodded, and in one motion grabbed Roulet's gun, and aimed it at him, Roulet slid the top of his gun off, dismantling it, and slammed his palm into Robin's wrists, knocking the gun up, he sidestepped Robins leg, and grabbed the bottom of his gun, assembling it together again, and aiming at Robin's head.

Robin raised his hands, "So, how the hell does a 'kid' know moves like that?" Robin asked, his face serious.

Roulet cocked his gun, and placed it in his jeans, "We all have our secrets...don't we...Dick?"

Robin's face changed, "How do you-"

"I have my ways." Roulet said, holstering his gun, "Now, I think you should leave..."

Robin said nothing, "How old are you Roulet?" Robin asked.

"Why?" Roulet asked.

"Just curious." Robin shrugged.

"Eighteen." Roulet sighed.

Robin nodded, "That means you still answer to me on the age thing...got it?"

"Your age?" Roulet asked.

"Nineteen." Robin answered, "Didn't you already know?" Robin asked, crossing his arms.

"Wanted to see if you'd lie." Roulet smirked.

Robin chuckled, as he walked towards the door.

"Hey Dick," Roulet called to him, as Robin left the room.

"What?" he looked at him.

"Don't fuck with me..." Roulet stared at Robin, no emotion.

Robin left the room, and Roulet laid down in his bed...the memory of Jared burnt into his mind forever...

**Morning.**

"Titans," Robin said, pacing around the living room, "We've assembled, we have a few months, we'll be training, we'll be ready, and we will not, let Slade win."

The Titans cheered.

"Get acquainted with Jump City tower, and we'll assemble in the following weeks, making sure we're ready, testing the boundaries of our skills."

A titans hand shot up, it was Kid Flashes.

"Yeah, Flash?" Robin asked.

"You heard about the Titans that have died recently?" He said, his voice angry.

"I have...including Speedy." Robin sighed.

The Titans stayed silent.

"We'll find him...and we'll make him pay...we'll have him rot in a jail cell, with nothing." Robin said, "But right now...the world needs us, and we will stand together." Robin encouraged.

The Titans started clapping.

Starfire flew over to where Robin was standing and took her hand in his. The Titans were united, and nothing could stop them, they were one giant chain...but weak link, can break the chain of anything. It's what killers did best.

Roulet stared at the ceiling of his room, the spinning fan seemed to hypnotize the tired assassin, his mind was on nothing, actually that's a lie, his mind was on Raven...had she chose Aqualad, or someone else, he would've killed them...but Beast Boy was his buddy, his friend, and in the end, the better man won, Roulet was nowhere near the better man, he wasn't a Hero, he would kill...Heroes didn't kill...did they?

Roulet stood up, and flexed his hands, feeling pain course through them, as he often did, the effects of the Red X suit had caused a cancerous affect on his body. But it had also enhanced his abilities, so it was a love-hate relationship.

The knock at the door, caused his hand to instinctively go to his pistol.

"Oh," he said, placing his hand in his pocket seeing Beast Boy, "Hey Garfield."

Beast Boy looked at him oddly, "How did you know-"

"Lucky guess?" Roulet chuckled.

"Very lucky." Beast Boy coughed, "Listen," he said, pulling up the chair from Roulet's desk, "I hope there's no hard feelings, about...ya know, me and Raven."

Roulet shook his head, "Not at all."

"I mean, we're still cool right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Fuck yeah man." Roulet chuckled, pounding Beast Boy's fist with his, "And I can still kick your ass in Gears." he winked.

"Like hell you can!" Beast Boy laughed, "Versus mode, right now!"

"I'm down." Roulet laughed, pulling his longsleeve over his scarred, and tattooed body.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Beast Boy said, "Let's go."

"How do you feel about Terra?" Roulet asked, as they exited his room, Cyborg passing them. "Oh, hey Cy." Roulet said, "Think you can fix my door?"

Cyborg glanced at his door, "Easy." he chuckled.

"Cool," Roulet said, pulling out his wallet, "Here's fifty-bucks, and if you can put a code lock on it, and any other cool shit, I'll pay you another hundred."

"Damn!" Cyborg whistled, "Consider it done."

"Sick."

"Where the hell did you get so much money?" Beast Boy said, his eyes wide.

Roulet's eyes wandered, _Fuck, fuck, fuck...they can't know, you kill people for money!_

"I uhhh..." Roulet stammered.

Roulet felt his cell phone ring, "Oh, shit, hang on, I gotta take this," Roulet said, "I'll meet you in your room though, bring popcorn or some shit."

"You got it." Beast Boy snickered.

"Hello?" Roulet answered his phone, but it was not that, that was ringing, "The fuck?"

He felt in his pants, and realized it was his Titans Communicator, he always forgot about this thing.

"Hello?" he answered it.

"Hey.." Terra's voice said, low, almost secretive.

"Terra?" Roulet said sounding surprised, "Hey, what's uh, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see...ya know, if you were okay." Terra sighed.

"I'm fine." Roulet replied quickly, he considered suicidal decent, he considered killing okay, and he considered tomatoes a fruit, so you can see why he'd reply with, '_Fine.'_

Terra was quite, "You don't have to bullshit with me..." she said, almost sounding like she cared, Roulet knew, Roulet was in the loop, trust no one, and you never get hurt.

"Who says I am?" Roulet asked, propping himself up against the wall.

"I do...I get what it's like...to hurt." Terra said.

"Raven, understands too." Roulet retorted, "But explaining, me, explaining what I am...you wouldn't understand that..."

Terra stood quiet, "Just don't do anything stupid..."

Roulet smiled to himself, "No, promises."

Terra chuckled, "If, you ever wanna talk I'm-"

"Here, I've heard it all before." Roulet cut her off.

"Well, this isn't bullshit, not everybody's been Slade's apprentice." Terra said, feeling the pain she carried pool inside her.

"I know..." Roulet said, remembering the times he took hits from Slade, although he was never his legitimate apprentice, he had worked for Slade numerous times. He had even been offered to kill Slade, on numerous occasions, he refused for one reason...the pay.

"I gotta go." Roulet said, feeling himself want to talk to her more.

"Oh, okay...well, you know text me, or something." Terra said.

"Sure." Roulet replied.

"Okay, see ya." Terra sighed.

"Yeah, later." Roulet said, hanging up.

"That was so stupid..." Terra slapped her palm to her forehead, "He just got OUT of a relationship...stupid." Terra laid flat on her back, staring at her ceiling. She thought about Roulet, she thought about Dr. Williams, and how she had helped her on that day she had sprained her ankle at school, how she was able immediately tell that Terra had powers. How she promised to keep it a secret. Terra didn't understand...it was all a cover up. But then again, so was her going to school in the first place. She felt inner war with herself, she was happy to be back with the Titans, but she hated it at the same time. She despised Slade, so preventing him from getting what he wanted, was what she would gladly help with. But this would turn into a war...fast. And people died in wars...

"Terra," Starfire knocked on her door, "Raven and I, are going to the mall, would you wish to join us?" Starfire asked, her eyes beaming.

"Ugh..." Raven groaned.

Terra smiled, "Sure." she shrugged, "I'm not doing anything better." Terra followed the girls out of the room, happy to be with friends, she'd have other times to ponder life...right now, she would just enjoy it before the world turned to hell...and she knew it would be soon.

"Man that shit don't count." Beast Boy said, his mouth opened, "You were hella screen looking."

"Screen looking my ass!" Roulet laughed, "I shot you in the face shit-for-brains."

"Cool it dick-cheese." Beast Boy scowled, "Best two out of three."

"You know it!" Roulet smirked, taking a swig of his Red Bull.

**Later that night.**

Roulet stripped himself of his clothes, the Red X suit underneath them, he wasn't going out for a kill tonight...he had no one paying him to, but he was going out. He decided to not wear his Red X suit, so he removed that. His tattoo's were something he took pride in, he had done them all himself, being ambidextrous had it's advantages.

"Roulet." a voice said in the dark, Roulet clicked the hammer down on his gun, and aimed at the spot he thought he heard the voice.

"Who's there?" Roulet asked.

"You don't recognize me?" the woman said, "It's me...Marla."

Roulet's eye twitched, "No...no, you're dead...Williams killed you..."

"Oh no Roulet..." Marla said, walking towards him, "I'm alive..I'm in here." she touched his chest, and Roulet shivered.

"Kiss me, Carter..." Marla said, and touched her lips to his.

The knock at the door, caused Roulet to flinch again, the guy was always on edge. Marla was gone, nobody was there, nobody was in his room, it was only him...the hallucinations were getting worse...and that was not good...not at all.

Roulet didn't answer to the knocks, instead, he opened his window, and stepped out, getting some air, trying to clear his mind...but not only was he on edge, and not only was he very unstable, he was ready to kill, he had a gun, he had the will, and he had a way...the only thing missing? Was someone behind the scenes paying...but that was easy to come by...

**(A/N) Hey dudes, and lady dudes, hope you peoples are enjoying the updates, sorry for the slow pace of updating, I've been helping some other people out with stories, and also wondering if people would like to feature Roulet in their stories (questions about this, PM me.) Anyways, please review, really makes my day. And be honest, tell me if this story sucks, or tell me you're absolutely in love with it. (A guy can dream.) It means a lot getting feedback. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**DantesClover W**


	11. Nightly in your room

The rain was all too familiar to Carter Roulet, the cold, the wetness, the fear within each step, the shaking, the convulsing patterns of his hands, the twitching in his eyes, he was fond of the rain, he preferred the rain...especially when he had cigarette's. But unfortunately he was all out...one of the reasons he was glad he was out and about, he could buy a new pack of cigarette's. His clothes were soaked, his hair was drenched and water spilled over his face, his eyes were dilated, and his hands were inside his jacket, touching his dual pistols he always carried, he had made these guns, both of them, and they were loyal to him, they were his only friends, they were his comrades, and they never betrayed him.

The flashing '**Open,'** sign of the Gas Mart welcomed Roulet, especially considering the soaking rain, and crackling thunder that resounded through Jump City.

"Can I help you?" the cashier asked, a redneck, plump, stout, left handed, beard, eye color brown, height five nine, packing weapons? No. weight, 278. Roulet was a master at marking targets, picking up everything about them, and remembering it, sometimes he hated it, but times like this, he was grateful.

"Can I get a pack of Marlboro's?" he asked handing the guy a ten dollar bill.

"You got your I.D on you?" he asked Roulet in a country accent, strange for a man so far into the city, probably some poor guy.

"No." Roulet shivered from the cold, "Is it necessary?" he asked him, hostile.

"It is indeed." the cashier said, "Get the fuck out of here with no I.D."

Roulet tossed his switchblade on the counter, and spun it around, "Is the I.D really necessary?" he asked again.

"Pack of Marlboro's...any...anything else?" the cashier swallowed hard.

"No." Roulet said, taking his cigarette's, and leaving, the bell dangling in front of the door rattled, and shut swiftly from the wind outside.

Roulet packed his cigarette's, and then took one out, lighting it quickly he took a hit, and his twitch went away, as well as his convulses. "Fucking addict..." Roulet said aloud to himself.

The rain continued to pour, and Roulet walked around Jump City, the sirens blared passed him, as he walked, cops...he hated cops, he had no idea why he joined the Titans in the first place, he was no Hero, he'd happily kill Slade, rapists, murderers, pedophiles, and anybody else Roulet wanted to. It sickened him that men like that got off with only **three years** in prison. That wasn't justice, that was good lawyers, bought off judge, and corrupt cops, that's what that was, and Roulet knew it.

There was nothing the Titans could do about that, they could throw a guy in jail, Roulet could end a life. The Titans could stop bank robbers, Roulet could kill bank robbers, Titans could prevent the destruction of the world, Roulet could_** be **_the destruction of the world. And he knew it...and he embraced it.

There wasn't many places to go with a storm like this, so Roulet opted for the bar, he walked in, and hung up his jacket, his longsleeve gray shirt was damp, his blue jeans were soaked, luckily his guns were fine.

He sat down at the bar stool, and put his fingers up, signaling two. The bar tender nodded, and poured him some shots, sliding them to him, tequila, and vodka.

He downed them easy, and shook his head, it took a lot to get Carter drunk...he was kind of glad for that.

The shots burned his throat, and his cigarette blew puffs of O's through the air, he was lightheaded, but he kept signaling shots, and prepaying was good, how did he get in? Don't fuck with a guy who's got a pistol that makes a Desert Eagle look like a BB Gun.

Roulet heard the door open, and his hand went instinctively to the bottle? Odd...his usual reaction was to his gun.

Three large biker guys entered, including the redneck cashier from a few hours ago...or was it yesterday? Roulet was lit, his head was swooning, and his heart was palpitating extremely fast.

"You know them son?" the bartender asked, seeing Roulet visually tense up.

"I'm not your kid..." Roulet clicked his teeth, taking a drink from the bottle of Gin.

"There he is." he heard the redneck say from afar, he might have been drunk, but his senses were completely dulled...not yet anyways.

"Hey!" the biker growled walking up to Roulet quickly, the mans long and scraggy hair was soaked from the rain, his giant beard would make even the guys from ZZ Top be jealous. He was fat, at least 300 pounds, unfortunately Roulet didn't catch his eye color, but he was definitely right handed.

"Yeah?" Roulet answered his face was visually drunk, the blank look on his face, the droopy eyes, the disheveled hair, still attractive no less.

"You pulled knife on my lil cousin here earlier, didn't ya?" he asked his voice was low, but the country accent was still there. _Trailer trash..._ Roulet thought, and spat on the floor.

"I might have, what's it to you fuck-wits?" he asked, taking another drink of his Gin.

The man pulled out his revolver, a .375 Magnum, and aimed it at Roulet. The once crowded bar piled out of there almost instantly, a few of the drunkards stayed, as they were too intoxicated to realize what was going on.

"You ever do something like that again, and I'll come after you, your girl, your fa-"

Roulet grabbed his gun, and disarmed him, bending the tip of the barrel so the gun was useless, and then pulled out his own from behind his pants.

"You think you're the only one with a fucking gun?" Roulet asked, the liquor causing him to curse more frequently. "You ever pull a gun on me again, I'll fucking kill you, and your shitty cunt head cousin over there, you got me fuck face?" Roulet yelled.

The other redneck cashier, and the other biker guy didn't even speak, the seriousness they saw in Roulet was terrorizing. They were all easily twice Roulet's size.

"Now get the fuck out of here, before this liquor wears off, you stupid fucks!" Roulet punched the biker in the face, and hauled him back to his feet.

"You asshole!" the biker yelled, and punched Roulet in the face, Roulet wasn't quite expecting that, he fell flat on his back, the alcohol in his system didn't help much. Roulet stood up, his lip bleeding.

"All right cunts," Roulet spat blood on the floor, "I said to fuck off.." Roulet picked up the chair, and slammed it into the lead biker, then grabbed his bottle of Gin, broke it on the counter, and stabbed the second biker in the chest with it, slamming his fist repeatedly into the lid, digging the broken glass deeper into the mans torso. The lead biker recovered, and picked Roulet up by his collar, and slammed him down hard on the counter, dragging him across it and then throwing him to the floor. Shards of glass stuck into Roulet's back.

Roulet stood up, and swung his palms into the bikers ears, collapsing the eardrums, he lifted his hands down, and his fingers up, to dislocate his jaw, he then slammed six quick punches to the bikers rib cage, finishing him off with an ax-kick to the chest, breaking the mans sternum. He was a killer, and when he reacted...it was **always, **_**always**_deadly.

He turned to the redneck cousin, who swung at Roulet, Roulet took the punch, and another, and another, and another, pain was a game to him, the redneck swung again, and Roulet grabbed his hand, and brought his arm over his shoulder, breaking his arm, his elbow bending in the opposite direction it should be.

Roulet tossed him to the floor, and then wiped his brow. His mouth was bleeding, his nose was bleeding, his eye was bruised, and his upper brow was cut by glass. His back was soaked with his own blood, the glass shards had stuck deep inside his back. Splintering his skin.

The bartender had already called the cops, and the sirens only confirmed this to Roulet.

"Did you call the fucking cops?" Roulet asked the bartender, dreary, and fatigued.

"I..." the bartender swallowed hard, staring at him.

Roulet flipped him off, and then pulled his gun from his pants, "Fuck you old man." he pulled the trigger, shooting the bartenders head clean off. When the cops stormed in, "Hands up!"

"Goddammit..." Roulet sighed, and tossed his pistol to the floor.

Roulet put his hands down, "Hands up!" they yelled. Roulet knew he was going to jail, and he knew the liquor wouldn't help him, but fuck it...he dashed for the door, and felt volts of electricity course through him, and he collapsed to the floor, blacking out.

"Male, around nineteen, to twenty, eyes are gray, hair is dark brown, no finger print matches, no I.D, tattoo's very many, very many scars, no broken bones..." the detective said as he paced around an unconscious Roulet.

"What happened?" the detective asked the two cops.

"Bar fight, it seems one of the bikers shot the bartender too." the cop said.

"How do we know it wasn't this guy right here?" the detective asked.

"He wasn't packing." the cops said.

"How many guns were recovered?" the detective asked them opening Roulet's eyes and staring at them with a flashlight.

"Three, one belonged to the leader, and the two others must have been for the other bikers." the cop said.

"I see." the detective coughed, "and this guy just beat the three of them to death?"

"Yep." the other cop said.

"Officer Blaine look at this..." the detective said, and motioned him to come closer with his hand, "does that look like a bar code on the back of his neck?"

Officer Blaine moved to get a closer look, "What the hell? Rogers come look at this."

It was Officer Rogers, Officer Blaine, and Detective Anderson on this particular case, and they were quite baffled.

"Anderson, I've seen some buddies of mine with tattoo's like that, probably don't mean nothing." Blaine said, standing up, "Anybody want coffee?"

"Black please." Anderson said, taking of his gloves, and following him, Rogers was right behind him, and he closed the door.

Terra laid in bed, the clock struck 1:30 AM, and she was still wide awake, some nights were better than others, nights like this it wasn't the former. She heard her phone ring from the nightstand, a private caller, that was odd...not many people had this number,

"Hello?" she answered, her voice groggy.

"Is this Ms. Terra-"

Terra cut her off before he could say her last name, "Yes it is, can I help you?"

"Hello, this is detective Anderson from the FBI, it appears we have your boyfriend in custody." he said calmly.

"My boyfriend?" Terra rubbed her forehead, confused.

"Yes, Carter Roulet?" Anderson asked. "Is he not acquainted with you in such a way."

"No!" Terra laughed, "I mean, yes...we know each other, but not like that, though I wouldn't mind if we were, it's just that..."

"Ma'am...we need somebody to come pick him up, that's all." Anderson chuckled.

"Okay, I'll be right there." she said, and hung up, being a Titan had it's perks, like knowing where every Prison was, as well as Police station, Jail, and things like that.

Terra pulled on a pair of shoes, and grabbed a sweater from her closet, rushing out her door to go pick up Roulet, she wondered how he felt about her.

"Hey copper..." Roulet slurred, "What the fuck am I doing in this cell uh?"

Officer Blaine stood with his back to the cell door, "Cause you're trash."

"Hey now..." Roulet smirked, "That hurts buddy..."  
>"Were not buddies." Officer Blaine snarled.<p>

"Are we lovers?" Roulet winked, "Nah, I'm kidding..."

"Shut up faggot." Officer Blaine hissed.

"Hey, those words are hurtful young man," Roulet coughed, his eyes droopy, still under the effects of the alcohol. "You calling me gay?"

"Are you?" Officer Blaine took the bait.

"I'm happy...but I like women." Roulet laughed. "You?"

"No." Blaine responded back.

"No, you don't like women, shame." Roulet stared at his ceiling floor, he still hadn't been to a hospital, the glass still deep in his back.

"No, I do like women, I don't like men." Blaine corrected himself.

"But you're a guy!" Roulet snickered, "So you don't like yourself?"

"No!" Blaine yelled.

"No you don't, sad." Roulet laughed out loud hard.

"Okay, that's it you prick!" Blaine opened the cell door, and drew his baton, he struck Roulet in the legs, and Roulet fell to the floor, laughing.

"You listen! Shut. Up!" Blaine yelled pulling Roulet up by his collar, "Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, got it..." Roulet sniffed, "Oh wait...what?"

Blaine slammed his baton into Roulet's face knocking him to his knees, "Now do you got it!" Blaine yelled.

"Yeah... got it Blaine...oh shit, I lost it man..." Roulet laughed, as Blaine hit him again, and again.

"Does that make my point?" he yelled, as he kicked Roulet in the ribs.

Roulet coughed blood, and wiped his nose, "Yeah.." he said out of breathe, "Fuck...it just doesn't seem to be sticking!"

"Why you little-"

"Enough!" Anderson yelled, Terra stood aghast at what she saw.

"Hey, Terra," Roulet waved, his face bloodied and bruised, his knuckles cracked and bleeding, "Damn you look hot."

Terra turned beet red, "Come on, let's..." she cleared her throat, "Let's get back home."

"Home? I ain't got no home..." Roulet laughed, as Anderson opened the cell door, and removed Blaine from it, "My office."

"But Sir, I-"

"Now!"

"Come on Carter," Terra said, lifting his arm over her shoulder, "God you stink..."

"I should shower, wanna shower?" Roulet laughed, as he wobbled to his feet, he couldn't ever get himself drunk, but he had this time.

"No, I wanna get you home." Terra sighed in annoyance. "Is he good to go?" she asked Anderson.

"He's fine, but we might bring him in for questioning later on." Anderson said.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Anderson." Terra said, and walked him outside.

"It's fucking raining! Woooo!" Roulet howled, "I love the rain..."

"I bet you do." Terra said, opening the passenger door, and sitting him inside. Roulet touched Terra's face, and neck.

"Oh, you feel nice..." Roulet smiled, his eyes wandering.

Terra's heart rate increased rapidly, "Carter..." she breathed heavy as he touched her neck.

"Hm?" Roulet hummed, and went in for a kiss, but was met with a slap.

"Touch me again, and I'll rip your fucking balls off." she yelled at him.

"Whoa! That was wild!" Roulet laughed, "I ain't into S&M but my whips off the chain..." Roulet winked at her, "Where you going baby?" he whined as she entered the drivers seat.

Terra started the car, and started her way back to Titan Tower.

The drive back was quiet, and Roulet had fallen asleep...which was...well let's just say Roulet slept at most twice a year, Roulet very rarely "fell asleep."

Terra parked in the Titans garage, and she got out of the car, Roulet slurred as she picked him up slightly, his arm slung over her shoulder as she walked him to the elevator.

"You need to be quiet..." she whispered.

"Why, curfew?" he joked, seemingly sobering up.

"No, what's it gonna look like with shit tons of glass in your back, and your bloody face all over the place?" Terra snapped at him.

"I'm sorry..." Roulet said, low almost ashamed.

Terra walked him into her room, "It's okay..." she sighed, and sat him down, "Wait here, I'll get the first aid kit."

Roulet nodded, and followed her to the bathroom...he wasn't one for listening.

"I told you to wait there!" she hissed.

"It's better if we run water over the cuts no?" Roulet asked.

"Those aren't cuts, those are fucking gashes." Terra said exasperated, "But fine..." she turned the faucet, and the hot water hit the tub.

Roulet lifted his arms up...barely, he was in deep pain, and the alcohol had worn off so he was feeling a lot of it.

Terra lifted his shirt up and off him, "Easy, easy, easy!" Roulet said as the glass moved around in his back.

Terra tossed his bloodied longsleeve to the floor, and turned her attention back to a half naked Roulet.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Roulet chuckled.

"Shut up." Terra rolled her eyes, and turned him around to remove the glass, but her eyes wandered over his body, the tattoo's, muscularity, the scars, and that painful looking glass.

"This is gonna hurt." Terra said, taking a pair of tongs to his back.

"You don't say!" Roulet retorted sarcastically.

Terra removed the glass pieces one by one, pouring peroxide on his back.

"Motherfucker!" Roulet said, gripping the tub, his blood spilling down his back.

"Easy..." Terra said, removing the glass, and helping him into the tub.

"My pants are still on..." he said, serious tone.

"Well, whatever, just sit down." Terra said apathetically.

"These are my favorite pants..." Roulet scowled, and sat in the tub, but the hot water was soothing on his body. His wounds started to close as Terra removed the glass.

"Holy shit..." Terra gasped, "That was cool."

Roulet chuckled, "Can we hurry this up?" Roulet asked.

Terra wrapped gauze around his back, and around his chest to hold it together.

Roulet stepped out of the tub, and sat down, Terra stood over him, and padded his face, soaking up the blood.  
>"No broken bones..." she said slowly, "So that's good."<p>

Roulet tilted his head back, as she cleaned up the blood from his mouth, and face. He felt embarrassed, nobody has ever cared for him before...well not like this, he's always cleaned his own wounds, bound his own hands, wiped his own blood...he never had help, until right now, this moment.

Roulet touched her wrists, and held them in his cut up hands.

"Terra..." he sighed.

She started at him, not sure what to think, "Yes?"

"Thank you..." he smiled painfully, every smile was painful...he had nothing to smile for.

"You're welcome..." Terra said, finishing up.

Roulet stood up, and limped to his clothes, "What time is it?" he asked her.

"Uh, 3:30 AM." she yawned.

Roulet nodded, "I'd better get going.." he said, walking to the door, half wet from the shower, his pants soaked.

"You don't have to..." she said, quickly, "I mean...you can...you can stay if you want..."

Roulet looked at her, "I can sleep on the floor..." he said.

"Sure..." Terra said softly.

Roulet nodded, "Thanks."

Roulet went back into the bathroom, and took off his clothes, he was glad he didn't wear his Red X suit out, that could have been bad.

Terra removed her shoes, and her jacket, getting into bed, so Roulet wouldn't catch a glimpse of her rather revealing top.

Roulet washed his face, and hung his clothes on the shower rack, and then shut the lights off, so she wouldn't see him in his boxers.

Roulet didn't know what to say...he already said thanks, what else was there.

"Goodnight Roulet..." Terra said, as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Terra." Roulet said and stared at her ceiling, he thought long...and for awhile, trying to muster up courage to tell Terra how he felt...he took a deep breathe, and then he spoke...

**A/N Thanks for reading, hope you guys are liking it so far. Next Updates gonna have some awesome stuff go down, stay tuned, and please review. I appreciate everyone's feedback. Also if you guys got any OC's you want to get out there, PM their info, and we'll talk.**

**Thanks again.**

**DantesClover.**


	12. Bussiness

**A/N Hello peoples! Chapter 12 never thought I'd be this into it. Ha. Hope everyone's enjoying it, and things like that. Well, right now, I'd like to make some things clear Livewire/ Isis Deldridge/ Isis Blackthorne. Is not my character, she belongs to Moonlit Kit. Check out her stories, they're tight! So, she gave me permission to use her OC, and so I'm using her! Special thanks again to Moonlit Kit for letting me use your character, hope I do her justice! Don't forget to read and review fellow writers. :)**

The last time Roulet had worked up the courage to talk to an attractive female he was hurt. In fact, every time he worked up the courage to talk to a female, he ended up being hurt...why was this time any different? It wasn't...but that was Roulet's weakness, and it will always be.

"Terra..." he said softly, the words seemed clumsy around his mouth.

"Hm?" Terra mumbled, as she kept her eyes closed.

_Fuck...I was hoping she was asleep..._ Roulet snorted, "Do you...do you like...Cyborg?" Roulet rolled his eyes at how stupid the question was. _Idiot._

Terra chuckled, "Of course, he's like a cousin or a brother, he's a funny guy. Glad to hang with him again." she smiled.

"Yeah...he's pretty cool." Roulet sighed, "Hey Terra?"

"Yeah?" Terra answered.

"Do you like Beast Boy?" he pretended to punch himself in the face, the stupidity he was showing was far more than he normally revealed.

Terra was quiet for a moment, "Absolutely, it's good seeing him again." she said, quickly, and quietly.

"Yeah..." Roulet said, and finally, not a fuck was given.

"Hey Terra?"

"Yes, Carter?" she asked.

"Do you like me?" Roulet asked, squinting at the question.

Terra remained quiet, and didn't answer. Hoping Roulet would succumb to the silence.

"Terra?" he asked, sitting up.

"Sorry..." Roulet hid a smile, "I didn't hear you."

Roulet sat up, and faced her, "I asked if you liked m-"

Terra covered her face with the blankets, "La la la la!" she smiled, she was toying with him, she wanted him to ask her face to face, not just a blank question.

Roulet crawled next to her, and pulled at the blankets, "Hey..." he said, laughing slightly, "Terra...come on...just answer the question."

"What question?" Terra popped her head out, and stared at Roulet, and although it was dark, they could both see each other...and they saw deep in each others eyes.

Roulet leaned close to her, running a finger down her cheek, his heart was beating fast, his blood was pumping, his wounds were healing, his healing factor was insanely fast, and only got faster when he got anxious. "I asked..." he swallowed.

Terra moved her hand over his, and stared at him.

"Do you like m-"

Terra's warm lips stopped his question from being asked again, and that was an answer that Roulet was not expecting, he expected a No, or a "As a friend." but a kiss? That was last on the ways Terra would say yes._..if_ Terra would even say yes.

Roulet broke the kiss, "I guess that's a yes..." he chuckled.

Terra shook her head, feeling woozy, "Oh damn...wow...I haven't had a kiss like that since...fuck if I rem-"

Roulet returned the answer, with a kiss of his own, the sweet taste of a kissing was something he forgot, he always seemed to forget the feeling of 'pleasure'.

Terra ran her hands up Roulet's back, and felt where the glass had been, the cuts were healing.

"Carter..." she said, pushing him away slightly, "don't..." she turned away, "Don't toy with me...I'm not just a sex buddy."

Roulet moved next to her, "I don't treat women like that..." he said, completely serious, "In fact all my lovers broke up with me."

"Loser." Terra joked.

"Basically..." Roulet said, moving back down to the floor.

"Hey, hey..." she grabbed his arm, "You're much warmer than this blanket..." she smiled.

"You can say hot ya know, I won't get offended." Roulet smirked, as he crawled back up to her. "You're not a screamer are you?" Roulet laughed.

"Who says you get sex tonight?" Terra laughed.

"Dammit..." Roulet said, sounding defeated. Terra smiled, and kissed the killer on his lips.

"I like bad boys..." Terra smiled at him.

The two fell asleep in each others arms, although each had sexual attractions, they refrained from the urges...and the reason is unknown why.

* * *

>The night consumed them as they slept, and Roulet enjoyed his first actual night of sleep, and Terra enjoyed one herself. Could someone truly love whatever it is, that Roulet was? A killer? A murderer? Someone consumed with hate? Only time would tell...she had no motives for wanting a relationship with Roulet, but Roulet had motives for wanting a relationship with her...Dr. Williams.<p><p>

Roulet opened his eyes, he hated alarm clocks, Terra's warm body draped over his, he recalled Raven, and couldn't help but think of her, he recalled Marla, and couldn't help but remember her, he recalled Leslie, and Ashley, and Cassandra, and Josie, and many others...but what was love? What is love?

Terra opened her eyes, and saw Roulet's tattoo's, his Celtic cross covering his chest, the King and Ace card on his right arm, she found them sexy, she found him sexy...but the time..she did not find that sexy.

"Oh shit!" she perked up, "Roulet, you're still in my room!"

Roulet looked at her stupidly, and then reality kicked him in the ass, "Oh fuck..." Roulet ran to the bathroom, and grabbed his now dry clothes, they were ripped slightly, but still wearable. He threw on his jeans, and hobbled through Terra's room.

"Keep those off..." Terra joked, and kissed him as he ran out of the room.

"My room tonight?" he said, as the door shut in his face.

"Yes!" the voice said from behind the door.

"What's going on tonight?" Cyborg asked, walking to Roulet's room. Roulet stood, in the hall, pants around his thighs, and his tank top and longsleeve in his hands, "More importantly, what's going on with you?" Cyborg asked, staring at Roulet quizzically.

"Uh..." Roulet stuttered, "A game of...chess..."

Cyborg raised his eyebrow at the tattooed killer, "Uh huh. Well...how bout you walk with me to your room, tell me exactly what you want on your door?"

Roulet buckled his pants, and put his clothes on, "Yeah...that sounds good." Roulet coughed.

"Good." Cyborg said, picking up his tool bag.

The two walked back to Roulet's room, Cyborg was easily the tallest Titan there was, Pantha was about a head shorter.

"So what did you use to do?" Cyborg asked, as he removed the broken door.

"I..." Roulet wiped his nose, "Can you put in a key code, and a fingerprint scanner?"

"Yea." Cyborg laughed, "Easy, but what's with all this Mission Impossible shit?"

Roulet scratched his neck, the sleeves a bit stretched out, his rosary swaying as he paced behind Cyborg. "I'm just a private person..." Roulet shrugged, "Don't like people snooping around my room."

"Yeah, I feel ya on that one bro." Cyborg said, drilling in wholes to the wall.

Roulet nodded, and heard a crash from down the hall, his hand instinctively went to his pistol...or where his pistol should be, but why wasn't it there?

_Oh fuck..._ Roulet thought, his eyes widening, _The cops..._

"Come on." Cyborg said, standing up and wiping his hands. Roulet nodded and followed him, he felt...naked without his guns, without a gun, he didn't doubt his skill, he just was...nervous?

"It's coming from Robins room." Cyborg said, and knocked on the door, "Rob? You okay in there?"

"Stupid, fucking asshole!" Robin yelled, and another crash was heard.

Roulet opened the door, and Robin was staring at his computer.

"What's going on Rob?" Cyborg asked, arms crossed.

"Slade..." Robin grit his teeth, "He said that if we don't give up a Titan tonight, that he's gonna kill a randomly selected woman. And he might have..." Robin swallowed, "Play time...before he kills her."

"The sick fuck." Roulet snorted. "Do you know where?"

"Jump City, obviously." Robin said, "Okay...we need to put almost every Titan in the field tonight, guard perimeters, and watch out for anything suspicious." Robin said.

"What time is it?" Cyborg asked.

"About 10ish." Roulet said, checking his phone.

"Okay, well, we'll assemble at 12 in the living room." Robin said, staring intently at his computer. He was focused, Slade being back, had really shook him up, he felt they were more than prepared, he just also felt that they were missing key clues to be even better prepared.

"Roulet." Robin said, as he saw him turn to go.

"Yeah?" he said, scratching his head.

"Where were you last night?" Robin asked, a legitimate question, he didn't know.

"I was training." Roulet lied quickly.

"I see, how the hell do you get glass in-"

"Boyfriend Robin!" Starfire called from the hall way, "I have gotten us tickets so that we may attend the movie theater tonight."

Robin sighed, and wiped his forehead, "We'll talk about this later."

"Talk about what?" Roulet asked, covering his tracks.

"Oh, hello friend Roulet." Starfire said, "Am I...what do they call it? Interrupting something?"

"No." Roulet replied quickly, and walked off.

He heard the two talk about the movies, and moved faster, opening his phone, it was a call from a Private Number. Ever since he had joined the Titans his Assassin business had taken a back seat. Which upset him greatly.

Finally, he answered it, "Hello?"

"This is Robin, all Titans are to be present for briefing in the living room, at Twelve sharp, we have much to talk about."

Roulet covered his phone, and went back to the call, "Hello?"

The sound of the line being disconnected was all he heard.

* * *

>"Odd." Roulet said, and put his phone back in his pants, and walked to the training room, he spent too much time there...<p><p>

"He answered our call." The Boss said, cracking his knuckles, "Does he know it's us?"

"Our sources say he has no idea where we our." Dr. Williams said, staring at her notepad.

"And who are these sources?" Boss asked, his voice bellowed.

"Slade." Dr. Williams said sarcastically.

"Slade's helping Failsafe?" Boss asked confused, scratching his chin.

"He wants to destroy the Titans, we want Roulet back, he wants an apprentice, we want someone to kill Heroes and Villains." Dr. Williams said, "You do the math."

Boss nodded, "I see. So let me get this straight, Slade is willing to help us get Roulet back, as long as we give him over to Slade, we agree and order Roulet to kill Slade in exchange for his freedom, once he kills Slade, because you know he will, we'll take him in and 'debrief' him, meanwhile we take him back, and see if we transfer more of the Killswitch serums and data into him, am I correct?" Boss asked his hands folded across his desk.

"Precisely." Dr. Williams said.

"And what of the Titans?" Boss asked.

"Titans are nothing compared to what Roulet will become." Dr. Williams said, "We already have some candidates for the Killswitch process."

"Well...sounds like a plan." Boss laughed heartily. "When do we start?"

"Whenever you're ready." Williams smiled.

Roulet walked to the bathroom, and checked his watch, "Eleven-fifty? Yeah, I got time." he said aloud, undressing his sweaty clothes, and walking to the showers. Some rooms had showers, other rooms didn't. Roulet chose a room with an operating table over a room with a shower...though he soon regretted this.

He slapped on the water, and stepped in, the heat always seemed to soothe his scarred body. The intercom blared yet again, "Titans assemble in the living room, we have several announcements. Robin out."

"Dammit." Roulet sighed, and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, and walking out of the bathroom. His phone sounded yet again, and he struggled to retrieve it from his gym shorts, "Fuck- oof-" he grunted bumping into a running Terra.

"Ow!" Terra said, rubbing her forehead, Roulet rubbed his eye, "Watch where you're going!" the two yelled in unison, "Oh.." Roulet chuckled, turning red some.

Terra laughed at herself, and stood up, "Yeah..oh." she gave him her hand, "Got caught in the shower?"

"I didn't wanna show up all sweaty." Roulet stuck his tongue out.

"True." Terra said.

"Wait a minute," Roulet stared at her, "Were you standing out of the mens bathroom to catch me in a towel?" He smirked at her.

"In your dreams Carter." Terra laughed, and walked past him.

"More like making your dreams come true." Roulet retorted and made his way back to his room. He passed Cyborg, "Oh what the shit-dick is this?" Roulet said sounding excited.

"I completely reprogrammed your whole room, and door." Cyborg smirked, "Check this shit out."

"Hey Cy, uh, no homo...but I fucking love you man." Roulet chuckled, feeling awkward because he was still in a towel.

"We got a titanium steel door, retina, and finger scanner, and a key code to get in." Cyborg said, putting Roulet's thumb on the finger scanner, "The retina scan is optional." Cyborg chuckled, and the door hissed open.

"What the balls?" Roulet yelled as he walked into his room. It was completely changed.

"Over here we got a gun rack." Cyborg said, all of Roulet's sniper rifles, assault rifles, bazooka's and pistols were mounted there, "We've got a customization table on the left," Cyborg said, Roulet's silencers, muzzle enhancers, grips, red dots, scopes, and magazines laid there, as well as his ammunition.

"And that's just where your bed is." Cyborg smirked, and keyed in another code, opening a basement beneath Roulet's floor.

"What the fucking, fuckity, fuck, fucker?" Roulet asked as he stepped down the stairs.

Cyborg laughed, and flipped a switch, lights flicked on, and an entire zone of computers, and intel appeared. Laptops, radios, TV's, all connected with information.

"Cyborg this is fucking amazing." Roulet said, grabbing a pistol.

"And now, I get paid." Cyborg laughed, and put his hand out.

"Right, right." Roulet laughed, and dug into his wallet, he slapped some cash into Cyborg's hand.

"Holy shit...ten grand?" Cyborg said, eyes wide.

"Yeah dude, buy your girlfriend something nice." Roulet winked.

"Thanks Carter." Cyborg said, and slapped him on the back.

"No, thank you..." Roulet wheezed from the blow. "Now, can you leave, while I get dressed."

"Oh yeah." Cyborg chuckled, and quickly left the room.

Roulet stared at his new room, he loved it, he would have many new ways to fix things, his guns and..._Oh shit..._ "My guns!" he said aloud, and remembered that he went to the police station last night.

Roulet went to his closet, "And my lather jacket is missing...of course..." Roulet sighed.

Roulet ran to the living room, "Only five minutes late...hopefully they won't notice..."

The doors opened, and all the Titans looked back and stared at Roulet. _Awkward._

"Well," Robin said, "Roulet, so glad for you to join us."

Roulet squinted, "I'm late?" he asked more than stated, knowing the answer.

"You don't say..." Robin said, "Anyways, I'll just continue from where I left off...try and keep up." he scowled at Roulet.

Roulet nodded, and walked over to the corner of the room, Terra leaning against the wall.

"Hey hot stuff..." Roulet whispered behind her ear.

"Carter..." she yelped, as she felt his hands run up her shirt, "Stop it..." she swatted his hands away.

Roulet sighed, "Fine..."

"Okay, so here's the plan," Robin said, "Slade says that if we don't surrender a Titan, he's gonna kill a citizen tonight." Robin said, the Titans started to mumble amongst themselves, "I know what you're all thinking and no, we're not surrendering, which is why I need you guys, were gonna make sure every citizen is safe, were gonna be posted on every corner, every sector, every district, of Jump City, he won't get away with this."

The Titans applauded, and Beast Boy raised his hand, "So how's this gonna work?" he asked.

"Well, we will all be assigned sectors, and such, we'll keep watch of anything suspicious, he's gonna approach on foot, he has to, he's never been one for guns, I know him-"

"No, Robin..." Terra cut him off, "I know him...you were his apprentice for what two days? Three? Trying being with him when he's taking over the world." Terra spoke righteously, "You do not know Slade...none of us do."

Roulet stayed quiet, he knew Slade, he had a dozen dossiers on the man, he knew who he was, where he lived, what he did, his real name, his real face, his power, everything, but that was what Roulet knew.

"Okay Terra..." Robin sighed, "Anyways, back to the plan...were headed out to Jump City now, you'll orders when we get there." Robin said.

The Titans disbanded, and Roulet took this time to approach Terra.

"So, wanna team up?" he asked her.

"I suppose." Terra smiled at him.

"So you know Slade?" Roulet asked her, as they walked out of the living room.

"I know enough about him.." Terra sighed, "To hate him."

Roulet nodded, "I know what...he did to you." he grit his teeth, "and I'm sorry..."

Terra stood quiet, she was resigned to the fact that she had, had a sexual relationship with Slade and unwilling it may be, she didn't fight him, she was on his side, she allowed that, and that's what she felt as wrong, had she been raped, that'd be a different story, but she was willing to become Slade's toy.

"It's in the past..." she replied quickly. "Roulet?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"If we capture Slade...when we capture Slade, how long do you think he'll stay in jail?" she asked him, as they arrived at Roulet's door.

Roulet keyed in the code, and opened the door, "Terra, if I get anywhere near Slade...I'm not capturing him."

"You're not?' Terra asked confused.

Roulet grabbed his backpack, and slung it over his back, he would ask for the police station sector, he needed to get his jacket and pistols back.

"No...I'm gonna kill him." Roulet said, completely serious.

"Carter..." Terra said, she changed his name often, switching between Roulet and Carter, "The Titans aren't going to let you-"

"You think I give a fuck, what Robin says?" Roulet said, walking out of his room, "Throw me in jail, I don't care, I'll happily live in jail, knowing I killed Slade, and any other useless fuck who got in my way." Roulet said, completely serious.

Terra stood quiet, "Now, are you ready to go?" Roulet asked.

* * *

>She nodded...not afraid, and not scared, but anxious, one, at what Roulet was capable of, and two, at what Roulet could do...<p><p>

* * *

><strong>Six PM. Jump City Downtown.<strong>

Roulet lit a cigarette, and took a drag, the taste of cigarette's never got old to him. "Hm," he said, blowing an O into the nightly sky.

"Roulet, you see anything?" Robin asked over the Titan comms.

"Nope, not a single thing." Roulet said, staring through his scope, his legs criss-crossed, and leaning over a rooftop.

"You know you're not gonna be shooting anything, right?" Robin asked, checking his streets, and keeping an eye out.

"You don't know that..." Roulet smirked, adjusting his scope, the cigarette burning.

"Just stay focused..." Robin said.

"Always." Roulet said, staring at Terra from nearly a block away, staring at her legs, and her chest.

"Roulet if you don't get that scope off of my ass..." Terra said, her face red, but her voice angry.

"How'd you know I was looking?" Roulet asked, impressed.

"I can feel you looking.." Terra scowled at where she knew he was sitting, and flipped him off.

"That's cute Terra, but next time wave at me with all your fingers." Roulet chuckled.

"Enough...stay focused, I don't want anybody losing nerve." Robin said, trying to keep things under control.

"Yeah, Yeah, yeah..." Roulet said, noticing a young woman walking down the street, her brown tank top, with matching shoes and pants were noticeable even in the dark. "What are you doing girl?" Roulet said, taking aim at her with his scope. The pink ball cap was odd, and it covered her eyes, so Roulet couldn't exactly tell who she was, or even if he knew her.

Three men stood in the middle, an alley between her, and the cross walk, Roulet could already see it.

"Fuck." he said aloud, and cocked his sniper rifle, flicking his cigarette away.

"Where you going fine thing?" one of the hoodlums said, his beanie covering his eyes, and face.

"I'm just trying to get by..." the young woman said, moving past them swiftly, and elegantly.

"No you ain't..." one of the goons grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" she screamed, trying to pull away.

"Robin, hey, we've got a situation here." Roulet said, twisting the silencer onto his sniper rifle.

"Is it Slade?" Robin asked, instantaneously.

"No, some goons are trying to rape a girl in the alley." he said, breathing in and out.

"We need to focus on Slade." Robin said, "Don;t get side tracked."

"I'm not gonna get fucking side tracked, but I'm not gonna sit back and do nothing." Roulet said.

"Stay out of it, we need to focus on-"

"You talk to much." Roulet said, and pulled out his ear comm, taking aim.

"On your knees bitch!" the thugs said, and pushed her to the floor.

"Please, help!" the woman screamed, "Somebody help!"

The man undid his pants, "I'm gonna enjoy th-" the thugs head splintered in half from the sniper round.

"And I enjoyed that." Roulet smirked, loading another round.

"Hey what the fuck?" the second thug yelled and turned to the rooftop. Roulet fired again, the shot tore through the man's chest, the man fell to the floor, blood pooled beneath him.

The third thug, made a mad dash anywhere he could, trying to run and hide. Roulet loaded another round.

"Oh ho ho ho...Yes! I love it when they run!" Roulet smirked, and laid down prone, placing the stock of the gun into his shoulder, "Get fucked." Roulet laughed, and fired.

The round sped to it's target, making a hole the size of an orange through the man's skull.

"Fucking beautiful..." Roulet smiled, and slid down the rooftop, to the young woman. She was curled up on her knee's cowering.

"Hey are you-" the sound of pepper spray cut him off, and a kick to the balls did the rest. Roulet dropped like a sack of potatoes. "Fuck.." he moaned, dropping to the floor.

"Who are you?" the young woman yelled.

"Easy...easy.." Roulet gasped, rubbing his eyes, "Motherfucker..." he grunted, "I shot those cunts for you.." he said.

"Oh, geez, I'm so sorry...I thought you were one of them.." the young woman said, helping him up.

"DO you work out, cause...no girl your size should be able to kick that hard..." Roulet said, struggling to stand. "I hope I can still have kids."

"I'm so sorry..." the woman said, "Who are you?"

Roulet rubbed his eyes, his healing factor taking place, "I'm Carter...Carter Roulet." he said, reaching out his hand.

"My name is Isis." she said, shaking his hand, "Isis-"

"Blackthorne..." Roulet finished her sentence, he knew the girls mother, or he thought he may know her.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Isis asked, wiping his eyes, trying to help him.

"Lucky guess." Roulet grunted, and wiped his jeans off.

"You got involved didn't you?" Robin sighed, over the comm.

"I wasn't gonna sit back and watch a girl get raped...sir." Roulet retorted.

"Watch it!" Robin snapped, "Who is she?"

"Isis Blackthorne." Roulet said.

"Hero?" he asked.

"Are you a Hero?" Roulet asked her. "I'm with the Titans." he said, noticing her being hesitant.

"Then yes..." Isis answered, "My names Livewire." she said, reintroducing herself.

"Awesome." Roulet said, standing up, and shaking himself off, "Here." he handed her his Titan Communicator.

"Isn't this yours?" Isis asked.

"Yes, but I have things to take care...I don't really listen to Robin." Roulet chuckled.

"Okay." Isis said, and started following the tracker in it.

"Robin?" Roulet said, walking to the police station.

"Yes?" Robin answered cold.

"I'm sending Isis over. Her superhero name is Livewire." Roulet said.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"Business." Roulet cocked his rifle.

"Roulet if you disobey this order you-"

"Yeah, fuck you too..." Roulet said, and smashed the comm. "Terra don't be mad..." he sighed, and made his way to retrieve his guns, and his leather jacket.

The van parked across the street sparked Roulet's interest, but he didn't have time, but he should've trusted his instincts. He would soon regret it.

"Williams do you have eyes on our package?" The Boss asked, over video stream.

Dr. Williams smiled from the van, her eyes on Roulet, "Oh yeah Boss...we got him..."


	13. Slade

The sun was beginning to rise, and the streaks of dawn appeared in the sky, the watch had gone by simply. And for the girl named Isis...she was grateful.

"What's your name?" Robin asked, his eyes still focused on the streets.

"Livewire." she said, shaking his hand.

"Who gave you this communicator?" he asked her.

"Roulet..." she said, trying to pronounce his name.

Robin sighed.

Roulet scurried up the police station, he zipped up his hoodie, and grabbed his knives from behind his backpack. "Get in, get the jacket, grab the guns, get out..." he repeated aloud as he walked up to the station.

He pulled his hood over his face, and booked it inside, throwing knives in each hand.

"Hey!" one of the officers said, and withdrew his gun, "Hands u-"

Roulet pounced on him, "Evidence lockers, where are they?"

"I'm not telling you shit!" the officer spat.

Roulet shook his head, and slid the knife over the mans testicles, "Tell me or I cut your balls off!"

The officer swallowed, and Roulet stood him up, "Show me now!" he yelled.

"Okay, okay!" he said, his hands raised, as he moved quickly through the station, Roulet's knife close to his throat.

The officer made it to the evidence lockers, "Here!" he handed him the key.

Roulet smiled, and slammed his elbow into the officers head, knocking him out. He hurried to the locker and unlocked it, grabbing his weapons, and his leather jacket.

He slid it it on, and smiled, "Hell yeah." he cracked his knuckles, "I missed you baby." the feeling of his jacket brought back memories, good ones, not despicable ones.

His hands dropped the empty magazines and reloaded them, and he ran for his life.

"We have a hostile in the police station!" the officer yelled, and they ran after him in hot pursuit.

Roulet holstered his guns, normally he wouldn't have given two fucks about killing cops...but he was already on Robin's bad side...which was not the best side to be on. He smiled as he jumped out the window, glass sticking into his rib cage. "Dammit!" he yelled, standing up, and heard gunfire after him, "Oh dear god!" he gasped, scrambling up and running, his wound healing up instantaneously.

The officers fired in his direction, Roulet's backpack shaking as he ran. When suddenly...the policemen ceased fire.

"HA!" Roulet laughed, "Fuck you guys!" Roulet flipped them off with his hands, and felt himself bump into something metallic, Roulet squinted, and moved his arm back. "Oh..." Roulet sighed, "That's why they stopped..."

Slade's metallic armor pressed against Roulet's jacket, his face was always expressionless, as that damned mask covered any representation of emotion.

"Well hello," he said softly, "Mr. Roulet." and withdrew a bow-staff from his belt.

"Oh no!" Roulet bent on his knees, "My weakness...long sticks!" Roulet punched upward, and clipped Slade in the wrist, knocking the bow-staff out of his hand, and twirled it around.

Slade rubbed his wrist, "Oh Mr. Roulet, you should not have done that." Slade swung a punch, and Roulet side-stepped, but felt Slade's right elbow cut his eye, he put his hands over his face to block the blows, but his rib cage was left open, the punches connected hard.

Roulet took some damage, and finally struck outward with both hands, and opened Slade's chest, kicking him dead-center, Slade stumbled back, but recovered, as Roulet grabbed his arm so he wouldn't fall, and then slammed his fist into Slade's face, the mask cracked, and Roulet's knuckles bled. Slade stood up, his breath was audible, and Roulet was panting. Roulet was a good fighter, Slade was an excellent fighter, Roulet wasn't some walking form of invulnerability, he could lose fights...but he gave everything he had...always.

"Tell me Roulet..." Slade smiled, "Does Terra have nightmares?"

Roulet wiped his bloody lip, and his eyebrow, "What's it to you?"

Slade laughed, "I'm wondering how much I terrorized h-"

"You did enough.." Roulet cut him off.

"And what of you? Mr. Killer..." Slade said.

Roulet stared at him quizzically, "What about me?"

"You really think Terra can-" Slade felt the bow-staff slam into the side of his face, the mask breaking more.

"I don't think Slade..." Roulet said, tossing his staff aside, and taking off his jacket, "I act."

"Well," Slade said, walking side to side, "This has been fun...but I must go."

Roulet rushed him, rookie mistake. Slade stretched out his arm, and Roulet flipped head first, close-lined, his head hitting the asphalt hard.

"Tell the Titans..." Slade said, tossing a grenade onto Roulet's chest, "That they won this battle...but they'll lose the war."

Roulet's vision was hazy, his eyes shifting, he heard the_ click_, of the grenade, and tried to stand.

_Please be a five second fuse_... Roulet repeated in his head, getting to his knees.

**Five.**

Roulet tried to stand, but his head swooned with pain.

**Four.**

Roulet grabbed his back pack, and tossed it to the side of the street.

**Three.**

He scrambled frantically for his jacket.

**Two.**

No time, he wrapped his body in his jacket, and turned.

**One**...

The explosion knocked Roulet a good four feet back, he hit a parked car, his body slamming into it like a rag-doll. The dust surrounded the street. Roulet grit his teeth, pain the only feeling in his body, his head spinning, and his ears ringing. "And no fucking communicator..." he sighed, Roulet put his jacket on, it was cut up, and raggedy, but still wearable, and stylish. He wobbled over to his backpack, and sat down.

Robin would be pissed. Roulet grabbed a flare from his backpack, and fired into the sky. A red bolt of light soared into the sky, Robin would get it...but Roulet knew he'd get an earful for disobeying orders...but maybe it'd be light, considering he recruited a new teammate.

**Titan Tower.**

"You stupid, fucking show boating asshole!" Robin yelled, "What the hell was that out there?"

Roulet cleaned some of his more deeper wounds, they had all healed up, but he still had to remove some rocks, and small shrapnel from his body.

"I had things to do..." Roulet said, cleaning his tattooed chest, the metal had stuck good inside him.

"SO, let's just leave everyone else at risk!" Robin yelled.

"Lemme tell you something..." Roulet said, slamming his tongs down.

"No, let me tell you something, Carter..." Robin cut him off, "I said you ever pull a stunt like that, you're out..."

Roulet stared at him, "You firing me, Dick?" Roulet chuckled.

"No, but you're on house arrest, which means you don't leave this tower...you got that?" Robin said.

"You're not my father." Roulet chuckled.

"You're, right, you don't have one bastard." Robin snarled.

Roulet snapped, you don't hit the family button, "Yeah and neither do you."

"Watch it!" Robin said, pushing Roulet.

"Watch what?" Roulet pushed back.

The Titans watched uneasy, as the pushing started, and then Roulet swung a punch.

"Stop!" Raven yelled, and froze both of them.

"Ha, I hit you first asshole..." Roulet chuckled.

Raven put them down, "You stay in that room of yours...or you can consider you can spend the rest of your life getting ass raped in jail."

Roulet spat at Robin, and stormed out of the living room to his room. Fuming angry...he didn't even get to tell him about Slade. But that was Robins loss...

"Why would anybody wanna get raped in the ass?" Isis asked, thinking Robin was serious.

"Oh, he just meant he'd put Roulet in jail." Raven said.

"TO get raped?" Isis asked.

"No, to be a prisoner." Raven explained.

"Who gets raped?" Isis asked again. The poor girl thought he was serious, she thought everything any body said was serious. Which was good...and bad.

As Raven tried to explain what Robin meant, Terra made her way to Roulet's room...after all, that was their arrangement for this specific night. She just hoped he wouldn't be upset enough to ditch her...


	14. So this is love

**(A/N Well hey fellas! I hope you all are enjoying the story, and that you guys don't think it sucks. But If you do, let me know. Please review! Also, just a fair warning, there will be some sex in this chapter, just letting every body know. Again, I hope you're enjoying it, and please leave me some feedback. Also, The character named Isis/ Livewire, is not mine, she belongs to Moonlit Kit. She has some pretty sweet stories up too! So check those out. Thanks again, read on, and review! :) PS: My next Update will be updated in two parts, and will begin the closing chapters to Hidden Agenda. The Sequel to Carter Roulet's saga, is already in the works, and I'm looking for OC's, so check out my other story titled, ****Against The World****. Post a review or PM your original character, everything I need to know about them is there if you read ****Against The World****. So that's it my fellow readers. Thanks again for all the views!**

Roulet stormed towards the gym, his hands tied with boxing tape. Way too late to be working out, but he didn't care. He was focused on getting to the training room, so he didn't quite see Terra rounding the corner to his room as he left. He didn't notice that the lock on his door was 'inactive'.

Terra walked speedily to Roulet's room, she knew he was unstable...and knew how he, well how his mindset worked, most of the time anyways.

"Carter?" Terra knocked on the door, and called his name, "You in there?"

There was no answer, as Roulet was out, but there was the distinct sound of his door opening slightly.

"Carter?" she asked stepping into his room, the door shut quickly behind her.

The room was bare, almost blank, there was an...awkwardness in the room. Terra was familiar with Roulet, and what he did, his job as an assassin, and that he had killed Heroes, and Villains alike...many from both sides. But the countless guns, marks, weapons, and pictures on the wall...startled her slightly, this man was a Killer, a cold-blooded murderer. That didn't scare her. Carter was a monster, a person who would get what he wanted, and kill. That didn't scare her either. Carter was a spy, a person who would use another person to get information he needed to do what he had to do...and that...that's what scared her.

Roulet slammed his fists into the punching bag, the bag swayed, each punch and jab caused his body to rock back, and with each rock back, Roulet would swing harder, knocking the bag back more. He gripped his hands around the top of the bag, and brought his knees into the bag, he dropped back to his feet, and kept punching, each swing stronger and faster than the last. Sweat soaked his face and back, as he continued punching, images of Failsafe flashed through his mind, Dr. Williams, Boss, Slade...Marla...everyone flashed through his mind, and he punched harder, he punched faster, he didn't stop, he wished it was a body, he wished he was killing someone, but he wasn't, but after several more punches, he realized he had knocked the punching bag clean off the ceiling, and was towering over it, slamming first after fist into the bag, his knuckles bleeding, and closing back up from the adrenaline. His healing factor was a curse, and a blessing, due to the bleeding effect from the Red X suit, his body had almost a cancerous state, therefore, his body was constantly breaking down, and healing from the poisons of the Xenothium. But he didn't really care, he constantly wished for death, he wished to be done with this agony, with these hallucinations, this feeling of failure...

"Carter?" Terra said, standing in the doorway staring at him, as he beat the bag senseless, and his knuckles felt most of the pain.

"What?" he said, unwrapping the tape from his hands, his body sweating intensely.

"Talk to me..." she sighed, staring at him, as he stared at the floor.

Roulet cracked his knuckles, the skin looked burned, but it was scraped from the intensity of hos blows, the skin peeled over the dermis, and healed up, "About?" his one word replies, were getting to her.

Terra sucked her teeth, and then grabbed Roulet's backpack.

"Hey, cut it out!" he yelled, and grabbed it back, instantly, his backpack was his life, and although it was treated like shit most of the time...it's only because Roulet was treated like shit, he had no idea how to savor things, care for things...anything.

"Then tell me, what's wrong." Terra scolded.

"Nothings, wrong, I just don't feel like talking." Roulet said quickly, but realized his wording.

"You just don't feel like talking to me, got it." Terra said, and turned to leave.

"No, Terra," Roulet exhaled, running in front of her, "That's not what I said."

"You didn't have to, I know it's what you meant." Terra shoved passed him.

"Stop." Roulet grabbed her hand, and she pushed him back again. "I'm sorry!" he yelled, getting upset, with someone trying to get away from him.

Terra stopped, and then turned to face him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Then can you talk to me?"

Roulet stared at the ground, "I don't know what to say...Slade, Failsafe...Williams..." he sighed.

Terra held his hands, and listened.

She listened to him talk...and Roulet never talked...and Titan Tower emergency alarms, never blared either.

"What the hell?" Roulet said, staring at the once white training room, turn into a flashing room of bright red.

"I need all Titans to assemble now!" Robin yelled over the intercom.

"Well," Roulet said, taking off his shirt, "Looks like our night turned into tomorrow morning, which turned into tonight, which is probably gonna turn into-"

Terra kissed Roulet as he undressed, "You need to stop talking..." she chuckled.

Roulet smirked, and grabbed his clothes from his backpack, dressing himself. "I've run out of witty come backs, so...you're hot." Roulet chuckled.

"Carter...if this is war..." Terra struggled with her words, "We need...to..."

"All Titans, assemble now!" Robin repeated.

"We'll talk about this later.." Roulet said, cocking his .45, and holstering his gun.

"Agreed." Terra said, and they ran up to where the Titans were assembling.

**Outside Titan Tower.**

Robin paced back and forth, was this the right call? Was he being a good leader? Robin didn't know, and I suppose that feeling came with every leaders mindset.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy ran out, Raven on his arm.

Titan after Titan ran out, and Roulet and Terra finally made it outside.

Robin cracked his knuckles, "It's Slade..."

"You don't say?" Cyborg joked.

"Can it." Robin snapped, "I've put some thought into it, and I've made up my mind..." Robin stalled, as Starfire held his hand. "Were gonna take the fight to him." Robin stated, emotionless.

Roulet's eyes widened, "You mean attack Slade on his turf?"

"Yeah." Robin said, his eyes lowering, "But we aren't attacking..." he sighed, "Were rescuing."

"Rescuing, who?" Isis, the new member of the team asked.

Robin rubbed his forehead, "Last night while we were patrolling...Slade kidnapped several Titans."

The Titans gasped, it was amazing that none of them noticed...but it happened.

"Who?" Roulet asked.

"Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, and Aqualad." Robin said, with shame in his voice.

"Damn." Roulet said.

"And I don't need to tell you what'll happen to Wonder Girl if we don't hurry..." Robin snarled. "So, here's the team, Starfire, and I, will scout ahead, when we give the signal, Beast Boy and Roulet, you two will sneak in and focus on locating our teammates."

"Thought I was grounded Pops?" Roulet asked sarcastically.

"This is bigger than...punishment." Robin said, "When that's done, Terra and Raven will provide us with concealment."

Terra gripped Roulet's hand tightly.

"Cyborg, you and Livewire will be providing our escape route." Robin said. "Livewire, I need the fastest ways there, and back, Terra will be paving the way with her powers, so I need you to make calculations, and upload them to Cyborgs drive."

"You got it boss." Isis smiled, "Is it okay if I play Zumba music?" she asked Cyborg, a gleam in her eyes.

Cyborg scowled at Robin, "You did this to me."

"We all have our assignments, we're leaving tomorrow morning, so rest well, and prepare even better." Robin said, "Titans...dismissed." Robin said.

Roulet hugged Terra tightly, and she hugged him back.

"Sweet!" Isis, said, tying her hair into a ponytail, and putting on her pink baseball cap, "I can get a Zumba work out in before the mission!"

"You really like Zumba don't you?" Roulet asked.

"Who doesn't!" she laughed, and ran inside.

Roulet turned to walk inside too, Terra following him.

"Are you gonna prepare?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, you can come with me if you want." he said.

"Okay." Terra smiled.

"I still have to shower..." Roulet said.

"Can I join?" Terra flirted.

"Hm..." Roulet smirked, "maybe."

Terra smiled, as they walked into his room, Roulet tossed his backpack on the floor, and walked to the bathroom, that he had paid Cyborg to put in. The lighting in his room, was much brighter, and so was the space much larger. Thanks to Cyborg.

Roulet grabbed his M4 and picked up his double magazines, sliding the magazine into his gun, and then extending the stock.

Terra watched as he worked so quickly.

"What gun is that?" Terra asked, for conversation purposes.

"This?" he said, cocking the gun, "This is an M416, I equipped it with a red dot sight, and a vertical A. grip, as well as double sided magazine. It shoots 30 rounds, I custom made these bullets so they fly "perfectly straight. I also enhanced the trigger mechanics so that the only one that can use this gun is me, same with my pistols. I also extended the stock, so the recoil doesn't cause me to lose aim. I adjusted a silencer so that I can...and you seem to have lost interest." Roulet smiled, as he put the gun down. Terra stared at him, her mouth wide.

"What?" he laughed.

"How do you remember all that?" she chuckled.

"When you don't have powers..." Roulet smiled, "You tend to focus on anything that will kill, and keep you alive."

"But you don have powers." Terra said.

"I have healing, healing doesn't kill people." Roulet laughed. "Throwing rocks at people does."

Terra blushed, "Truth."

Roulet tossed his jacket to the side, and turned on the shower, "You can put on the TV, if you're bored." he smiled.

"I'm good." Terra said, and picked up one of Roulet's guns, "What's this one?"

Roulet stepped into the shower, "That's a .45, my favorite." he called from the shower, rinsing his face off.

"Oh really?" Terra said, and slowly walked into where Roulet was showering.

"Yup." he said, rinsing the soap off his shoulders.

Terra watched the soap run down Roulet's muscular back, the tattoo's were a very attractive part of his body, and he had very many. He turned, and rather than stare at his sexual attractiveness, she stared at the bullet wounds, the slashes, and the scarred skin.

Roulet turned off the shower, and slid the door open, Terra jumped backwards, as not to get busted, by the attractive young fellow.

Roulet dried his legs off, and his neck, sliding on his boxers and jeans, walking out. "Yeah it's a good gun." Roulet smiled.

"Will you take me shooting?" she asked, aiming down the sights.

"Sure, one day." Roulet said, tossing the towel over his shower, and walking over to his gun table.

"What do your tattoo's mean?" Terra asked him.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Roulet chuckled, and kissed Terra's nose.

"Well, I wanna know about you." Terra said, "About my boyfriend." she coughed quickly.

"Your what?" Roulet asked, "I believe I got water in my ears." he smirked.

"I called you my boyfriend..." Terra said, shuffling her feet, her black Titans shirt, and her cargo shorts were very fitted that Roulet couldn't help but stare at her body.

"So does that make you my girlfriend?" Roulet asked.

Terra moved close to him, "Does it?" she smiled.

Roulet nodded, and went for his t-shirt, but Terra swiped his hand away, "Leave that off..." she smiled, and touched Roulet's hard, rough body, running her fingers over his scars, and his tattoo's.

"What's this one mean?" she said, crossing her finger over the two X's, and the I.

"Twenty-one." Roulet said, "My number."

"Ah." Terra said, and slid her fingers in Roulet's belt loops.

Roulet laid on his bed, the fatigue getting to him. "Do you have anything to prepare?" he asked her.

"Nothing really, just some new gloves I've had Cy, working on." Terra said, laying next to him.

"He's such a bad ass at tech." Roulet laughed.

"He really is." Terra smiled.

Roulet, felt his heart palpitate, as Terra's proximity grew closer. Terra put a hand on his chest, she was glad her heart was not the only one racing. "Carter..." she said, as Roulet touched her lower back, sliding her shirt up.

"Terra..." Roulet said, and kissed her softly, Terra crawled over him, and kissed him back.

Roulet smiled, and she stared at him, "Carter...are you sure...about us..."

Roulet sat up, "More like, do you want me?" he asked her.

Terra stared at Roulet, they sat in silence for no longer than a minute

"Definitely." she said, and kissed him passionately, Roulet pulled her close, and then rolled on top of her, kissing down her neck. Roulet lifted her shirt off, and Terra pulled him close, unbuttoning his pants slowly.

It had been awhile since Terra...had, well had, any kind of sex, making love, rather than just sex.

Terra tensed up, as Roulet pressed against her body, their hearts beating rapidly, and their breathe growing heavier. Terra slid Roulet's pants down, and pressed against him, he was half-naked...no shirt on, just pants pulled down slightly, and his boxers. Roulet undid Terra's bra and tossed it aside.

"Carter..." Terra breathed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, a pulling him on top of her.

Roulet kissed her lips, and down her chest, caressing her. Roulet unbuttoned her pants, and pushed on her body.

"Carter, no teasing.." she laughed, and lifted herself up, kissing him, their bare torsos touching. The two continued to kiss, a dance of tongues, and touches.

"Don't stop touching me..." Roulet whispered in her ear, as she let her hands wander.

"Oh?" Terra said, surprised when she touched him, Roulet tensing up.

Roulet kissed her, as she rubbed over his member, Terra moved down lower, to her knees. Roulet's breathing intensified as he felt Terra's tongue around him.

Roulet pulled her up, and kissed her, laying her back down on the bed, and undressing her pants, and kicking his jeans to the side, laying over her.

Roulet laid over her, and kissed her softly.

"Carter...don't...don't go..." Terra whispered.

Roulet, slid close to her, sliding into her body, their bodies connecting. Terra's eyes widened as she felt Roulet, and her moans grew louder, turning into screams, and into pleasure noises, Roulet's breath, and growls growing louder also. The room intensified, as they grew rougher, and got harder...enjoying each others love...the two had been to hell and back...but for this one moment, they were both in heaven...

"What the fuck is that noise?" Robin said, as he walked down the hall, Cyborg glanced down the hall as well, ignoring the light fixtures he was fixing.

"It sounds like screaming." Robin said, as he walked down the hall.

"Yeah, and it's coming from Roulet's room." Cyborg said, "He sure is one strange motherfucker." he chuckled.

Robin leaned close to the door, and then nearly, jumped back instantly, as he heard Terra screaming "Carter!"

"Oh, sounds like someone is getting some!" Cyborg laughed.

"Oh fuck!" Terra screamed.

"Come on baby!" Roulet moaned.

Robin put a palm to his face, and sighed, "This is awkward..."

"Very awkward." Cyborg chuckled.

"So let's go..." Robin said, backing away slowly.

Terra laid over Roulet's chest, both of their bodies sweaty, and heated. Terra's breathing was slow, and quiet as she drifted into sleep, Roulet shut his eyes...and fir a first time in awhile...drifted off to sleep.

**Morning.**

Robin suited up, as he had done ever since he could remember, but this was no simple mission, this was a rescue mission, this was a mission to save his teammates, and these were important to him, and nothing was gonna ruin that.

Roulet stood propped up against the counter, Terra leaning against him. Beast Boy picked his teeth, and Raven sat a few feet away meditating, Cyborg was busy with Isis, as she used her powers to filter through some of Slade's security and things like that.

"What's your power anyways?" Beast Boy asked.

"My power is unique, and very tactical," Isis said, "I can filter through databases, it doesn't matter if you have passwords, firewalls, and security, nothing is safe, when I hack into a database." she explained.

"Not even my porn!" Roulet complained.

The Titans stared at him.

"I mean..." Roulet coughed, "Cool."

"Titans." Robin said, "Who's ready to get our teammates back?"


	15. The War of the Titans Part 1 and 2

**The War of the Titans: Part I.**

The Eight Titans had suited up, and were prepared for the mission, Terra was clad out in her old armor from Slade, but had happily replaced the 'S', with a 'T', Roulet's input, of course. She tightened her newest gloves. The metal sensors on the palm and fingertips allowed the terrain to mold easier than just using her hands. She had trained hard, and with the focus she had, she had her powers mastered as Bruce Wayne had his Martial Arts down. Roulet as well. Robin fastened his belt, and equipped his heavier suit, the armor was a tad bit heavier, and less mobile, but he had incredible resilience to damage, and bullets even. Starfire's donned the armor she first wore when she got to planet Earth. But had colored it a bit more purple, and green. Cyborg had branded metal plates over his already titanium body, the result was a near walking tank. Livewire had decided that a more protective approach was better than her usual civilian costume. The newly refined alloy that Cyborg had crafted, fit perfectly over her clothes, basically she was wearing a skin tight piece of metal, the mobility was incredible, she could even do Zumba in it if she wanted to. Livewire had Cyborg design a pair of gauntlets for her, these gauntlets were basically iPhones on your wrists, with the durability of steel, she could now hack into any database, using her hacking gauntlets, and retrieve information, whenever necessary. She wasn't ever really up for combat, but this suit would protect her, if combat was unavoidable...and of course, her pink Ball cap fit perfectly around her head.

Raven had retrieved a mysterious star from Azarath, the medallion was an enhancement to her powers, they not only functioned on command, now even the slightest feeling of emotion was enough to start up her powers. Beast Boy retrieved his Doom Patrol armor, and had also refined the elastics in his suit. Roulet knew all about sneaking into places, he was made to kill, created for death, and designed for war, this was what he was engineered for, so he decided to wear what he knew would be best. He wore an all leather, paramilitary style bodysuit. He aligned it with the Red X suit, unknown to the Titans of course, the shoes were light on the soles, but heavy enough to run across spikes. The countless holsters on his suit held an incredible amount of guns. The pistols stuck close to his chest, and of course, his leather jacket was perfectly fitted, along with his backpack which was slung securely across his back, the throwing knives, and katana's were perfectly balanced, he opted for a mask, but decided against it. He kept his MK18 in hand, and ready to go, fully customized, with a small shade of red lip gloss in the form of puckered lips on his stock, Terra's personal input, obviously.

"All right," Robin said, "Here's the plan."

The eight Titans had moved from the kitchen, to outside the tower, Robin had laid out plans, and was prepared for almost everything.

"SO here's Phase 1: Starfire and I will arrive first, and get rid of Slade's henchman, commandos and things in this area." Robin said, circling the area with a marker.

"Phase 2: Beast Boy and Roulet, you guys will be up next, you're getting our people out of there, Beast Boy you can fit into tight spaces, and things like that..." Robin turned to Roulet, "And you...well, yeah." Robin flipped the page, "Phase 3: That's when Terra and Raven come in." Robin said, as the two stepped forward. "Terra I need you to crater the facility, basically, push us into a hole in the ground..."

Terra smirked, "Oh boy."

"Raven, I need you to conceal the entire facility in with your powers, if Dr. Light is present, were gonna need that dark energy on our side, and also, blocking any escapes aside from our own...needless to say, you two will be planted about a hundred yards away."

"Away from the action?" Terra sighed.

"Yeah." Robin said, flipping the page, "Now Phase 4: Escape, Beast Boy and Roulet, you two blast your way out, depending on if our Titans are injured, you may wanna take it easy, but if they're up for it, than by all means, get the hell out of there. Starfire, and I will already be in Cyborgs car, Livewire I'm gonna have you calculating how long it takes to pave a new path, but I also need you securing as many of Slade's files as you can."

Livewire smiled, "Consider it done."

"Any questions?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Roulet said, "How many villains are there?"

"A little over a thousand." Robin said.

"Not those henchman robot things Slade made, I'm saying legit villains." Roulet corrected himself.

"Oh, I'm not certain, I've heard some things about Dr. Light, and Cinderblock, but I'm not sure."

"Got it." Roulet said, unzipping his backpack, "Car battery, paint balls, and a hand-held vacuum."

Robin stared at him quizzically, "All right...well...if were all ready, let's move out." Robin said, motioning for Starfire to come over.

"You ready for this Carter?" Terra said, walking over to him.

"Course babe." Roulet smirked, and kissed her forehead, "What about you beautiful?"

"I dunno..." Terra sighed, "I feel I can...but I also feel Slade's gonna fuck with my head as soon as we get there."

Roulet nodded, "I know what you mean...but hey..." he said, and lifted up her chin, "We'll get him...I got a bullet with his name on it." Roulet chuckled, and Terra smiled.

"I promise." he said, and kissed her.

"Okay." she said, and felt a bit more confident.

"You rolling with me?" Beast Boy asked, as he approached Roulet.

"You got it spearmint." Roulet chuckled, he had called Beast Boy spearmint for his greenish hue. A joke the two had together.

"Well then come on Junkie." Beast Boy smirked, Roulet's nickname...was a bit more on the bad side, due to his drug use, and adrenaline addiction, Beast Boy had called him Junkie, mostly from his smoking habits.

Roulet kissed Terra one last time, and made his way to his bike.

"You be safe!" Terra yelled, smiling at him.

Roulet revved up his bike, "Never am." he chuckled, and waited for Beast Boy to lift him off the ground.

The time was now...and so it had begun.

**Slade's Compound.**

Kid Flash felt his hands close together, the feeling of steel around his hands, and neck were uncomfortable, as it was for Wonder Girl, and Aqualad who was having trouble with the lack of water. "Hey you tin cans!" Kid Flash yelled, "You think these bars can hold me?" he yelled, "The Titans will come, and were gonna-" Kid Flash stopped speaking when he felt a dart enter his neck,"What the hell?" he said, and then collapsed.

"You're certain the serum works?" Slade asked, as he observed Kid Flash.

"Positive." Dr. Williams smiled, and pushed up her glasses, "I used it on several experiments before hand."

Kid Flash touched his forehead, and then struggled to stand. His cell door opened, and he stepped out. "Run." Slade said, pressing the intercom button.

Slade's commandos ran after him.

"Ha!" Kid Flash chuckled, "You seriously think you can catch me, you just made a fatal mistake." he smirked, and booked it, the yellow flash sped through the compound, and he sped back, slamming his fist into the commandos face, it broke into metal pieces, he took on two more, and then...something happened. Kid Flash swung, and went to run, but he ran just as fast as them. "Whoa what the hell?" he said, trying to run faster, but not being able to run faster than normal speed.

The commando's surrounded him, and started beating him.

"No, let him go!" Aqualad yelled, from his cell.

"A super power impairment." Slade said, watching the henchman, throw Kid Flash back into his cell.

"Yes." Dr. Williams said.

"So, you were able to do it." Slade said, taking the dart gun in his hand, "Fascinating."

"You must be warned, the toxins only last for around 24 standard hours."

"I see." Slade said, "Well, this is the perfect thing. Just the edge I need."

"And you have what we asked for?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Yes, I do." he said, handing her several brief cases. "Each is filled with several different chemicals, and several blood samples, of the specific mutagens you asked for. Keep them refrigerated."

"Excellent." Dr. Williams said, handing the briefcase to her assistant.

"Does this conclude our business?" Slade asked, staring at the darts.

"Yes it does." Dr. Williams said. "Thank you for your time Slade."

"You are most welcome, Celia." Slade said.

"Please no first names." Williams said, "I am not fond of them."

Slade nodded, as Williams exited.

**Phase 1: Robin and Starfire, Clearing the entrance.**

Starfire placed Robin on the floor, and appeared next to him, avoiding the spotlights. The compound was huge, it looked like a mini city, there were cars, garages, buildings, oil vats, everything that was needed to power a small country, was there.

"Beast Boy, Roulet, are you guys in position?" Robin asked, sneaking behind a forklift, Starfire right behind him.

"Almost there." Roulet said, speeding on his bike.

"Why isn't BB responding?" Robin asked.

"He's kind of...well...busy..." Roulet said, glancing at the speeding cheetah next to him.

"I see...well hurry up, were headed to the gates now. Remember you guys are, our pick up boys." Robin said, hacking into the terminal, "Livewire, what's the pass code for Entrance 021?"

"Bringing it up for you now boss..." Livewire said, pulling up codes from her new gauntlets, "It's 109827."

"Gotcha." Robin said, pounding in the keys, "Star let's move."

The room of commandos turned and saw Robin and Starfire enter.

Robin withdrew his staff, "Here we go..."

The first commando attacked, and Robin side-stepped, swinging his staff over his head, and slamming it down on the bots head, shattering it. Starfire's bolts melted the commando's into molds of scrap metal. Robin made quick work dispatching two more bots, and then a third with his birderang, his suit, had given him leeway to take blows, and still be able to fight three bots at once. It was basically like a Batman suit, just with Robins colors, and an "R" rather than the bat symbol...whether he'd admit it or not, he was becoming just like Batman.

Starfire flew through the air, her green bolts flying down with intense speed, almost like artillery. When more guards entered the room.

"You guys better get here quick!" Robin yelled over the comm, breaking a commando's arm off, and then tossing two EMP's to clear the room of the damned robots. When Robin was attacked from behind. The robot commando's surrounded him, and began beating him.

"Star some help!" Robin yelled, trying to block his attackers.

Starfire flew quickly, but one of the bots grabbed at her feet, weighing her down.

That's when two large hands flung the bots aside, Beast Boy as an Ape was no match for the tiny pieces of metal. Roulet slammed his fist into one, and then slammed his grenade into the hole of another kicking it into a large crowd of bots, the explosion rocked the entrance, and blew up several more commando's.

Roulet handed Robin his hand, "You okay, Wonder Bread?" Roulet chuckled, helping him up.

Robin took Roulet's hand, "Yeah, I'm good, about time you got here."

"Yeah, well blame spearmint over here." Roulet chuckled, fixing his fingerless gloves.

"In all fairness...that cement truck came out of nowhere." Beast Boy said, reverting back to his normal self.

Roulet checked his magazine, and then checked his sights, "All right BB, you ready to move?" he asked.

"Aw yeah!" Beast Boy chuckled, turning into a dog, and running alongside Roulet.

"You guys make sure your quick." Robin said, as Starfire helped move the dead robot bodies.

**Phase 2: Carter Roulet and Beast Boy, locate, and rescue the Titans.**

Beast Boy started sniffing around the compound, his nose searching for scents.

"You gotta anything boy?" Roulet teased, constantly checking their six.

"Okay," Beats Boy said, turning into a human, "One, I'm not your dog, two, I'm still very much a man." he laughed.

"You know I'm just messing with you!" Roulet chuckled, and then raised his assault rifle quickly, "Hey, Wire, you got any idea how many ventilation shafts lead into Slade's main holding cells?"

"Approximately 15." Livewire said quickly, her knowledge was unbeatable, "And it's Livewire."

"Whatever you say." Roulet said, staring at the shaft above him. "Hey Spearmint, hows about you pry this thing off, and we go in Navy SEAL style?" Roulet suggested.

"You got it." Beast Boy said, tearing the metal from it's hinges, and then turning into a cat to walk beside Roulet.

Roulet squeezed inside, and crouched through the shafts, BB walking beside him. "Isis, can you track our location, make sure were headed in the right direction?" Roulet asked, as he came to a fork in the routes.

"Looks, like you two are approximately 100 feet from the holding cells." Livewire said.

"So should we take a left?" Roulet asked, moving left.

"Right." Livewire said.

"Right?" Roulet questioned as he turned back.

"No, go left." Livewire instructed.

"Okay, so left, correct?" Roulet asked, getting annoyed.

"Right." Livewire, chuckled.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Roulet said, swinging back to his right.

"Bro, I think it's left..." Beast Boy said.

"Then I'm taking left...no fucks given." Roulet said, making his way through the left ventilation shaft. Beast Boy following him.

The two hurried through the shafts, and came across a room filled with commando's, and the entrance to the holding cells.

"Wire, think you can cut the power, to room, A3?" Roulet asked, peering through the vent.

"Absolutely." Livewire said, "You give me the signal."

Roulet signaled Beast Boy to go in, "All right listen BB, you're gonna hop in, the rooms gonna be pitch black, I'm not even gonna be able to see my hands...you're gonna hop from one commando's face to the other...cause cat's can see in the dark."

"Damn right they can." Beast Boy laughed, "You're gonna shoot at me?" He nearly yelled, nervous.

"No," Roulet said, cocking back his gun, "I'm gonna shoot where you were."

"Oh man..." BB sighed, "Fuck me..."

"I'm a straight man..." Roulet sighed.

"Oh good me too." Beast Boy chuckled.

"Wire hit the lights in...three...two..." Roulet readied his gun. "One."

the lights went dark, and Roulet kicked out the vent cover, Beast Boy jumped as a cat, and latched onto the commando's face, he hissed, and Roulet fired, right as BB leapt to the next target, meowing to signal him, Roulet crossed his arms, and fired again, Beast Boy scampered across the floor to the third commando, and jumped up to his chest, Roulet turned on his heel 360 degrees, and fired again. Beast Boy latched onto the last one, and Roulet slid to his left, and fired two more rounds.

"Lights!" Roulet yelled, and the lights went back on.

The commando's still standing, all dropped simultaneously, their heads exploded.

"Not bad." Beast Boy applauded.

Roulet dropped his magazine, "Dude, I just dropped four commando's, in pitch black, with all four headshots...and that's...not bad?" Roulet asked sarcastically.

"You shot this guy twice." Beast Boy said, pointing to the fourth robot commando.

Roulet stared at Beast Boy, "For dramatic effect, man! The readers gotta be entertained!"

"The who?" Beast Boy asked.

Roulet rubbed his forehead, "Well, the reader! The person reading this story, who else?"

"Okay dude, Livewire?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah BB?" she replied.

"Can you open the cell door?" Beast Boy asked, trying to pry it open as a giant gorilla.

Roulet holstered his pistol, and then was slammed into the wall by an insanely fast moving object.

"Beast Boy, I've blacked out the entire continent of Australia for two days...and you're asking if I can open a door?" she laughed.

"Is that a no?" Beast Boy sighed.

The Door hissed open, and Beast Boy chuckled. "Come on Junkie, now's not the time for a smoking break."

Roulet stood up, and shook himself off, "Son of a bitch..." he grunted, standing up. He felt a giant being pick him up from his jacket...and throw him to the wall.

"Carter?" Beast Boy said, turning and realizing he wasn't there.

The giant Cinderblock chucked Roulet against the wall again.

"Beast Boy!" Roulet yelled, "a little help over here!"

Roulet slammed his foot into Cinderblock's mouth, which ended up hurting him more, and fell to the floor. He grabbed his HK18, and fired the rounds into the pile of rock.

"I'm a fucking idiot!" he yelled at himself, as Cinderblock pounded his fists down onto Roulet, Roulet held up his gun to block it, and the gun broke, but Roulet was able to roll away.

Beast Boy slammed into him as an Elephant, the two struggling, as Roulet stood back up, and unzipped his backpack. "Come on!" he yelled at himself, "What beats r- Paper!" he yelled, and grabbed an RPG from his backpack.

Cinderblock lifted Beast Boy in elephant form, and threw him aside.

"Well that certainly gets rid of the elephant in the room." Roulet said, slamming the rocket into his RPG.

"What's a really good movie line?" Roulet asked, as Cinderblock started charging toward him.

_Think, think, think, think, think..._ Roulet thought. "Beast Boy what's a really good movie line?"

Beast Boy stood up from the rubble, and Cinderblock zoomed past him, "There's always Alpha Mike Foxtrot!" Beast Boy laughed.

"What's Alpha Mike Foxtrot?" Livewire asked.

"Adios, Mother, Fucker!" Roulet and Beast Boy yelled simultaneously, and Roulet pulled the trigger.

The rocket sped towards him, and exploded into a net, the net ensconced Cinderblock with an unbreakable rope. What kind you ask? Well Wonder Girls, of course.

"Where'd you get that?" Beast Boy asked, staring at the unbreakable rope, and the grunting Cinderblock.

"Well, ya see BB, I always like having things in my backpack that no one else has.

"Yeah but how'd you get a lasso of truth?" Beast Boy asked, amazed.

"You get captured by an Amazonian assassin, she has a few things you know you could use.

"Bad ass!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Guys, have you found the Titans yet?" Robin asked.

"Headed there now." Roulet said, "That asshole broke my gun...that was one of my favorite guns!"

"My condolences to your gun, can we go now?" Beast Boy asked, walking to the cell door entrance.

"You don't gotta be a dick man." Roulet scowled.

Beast Boy shrugged, and the two walked through the door, the holding cells were pretty big, they had a prison feel to them, but they were much worse.

"I've got eyes on." Roulet said, seeing Wonder Girl, Aqualad, and Kid Flash.

"I see them too." Beast Boy said, planting into cover across from Roulet.

Roulet reached into his back pack, and pulled out a hand sized staff, he punched the air, and it turned into a bow. He pressed the button to his backpack, and the arrows appeared.

"Isis, black out the room on my mark..." Roulet said stringing a lighted arrow.

"Ready..."

Beast Boy morphed into a wolf.

"Now!" Roulet fired his arrow, and the only source of light entered the now pitch black holding cells.

Beast Boy pounced on one commando, and bit his robotic head clean off, then swiped at another. Roulet fired three arrows, and destroyed three commando's, he jumped down, and withdrew his pistols, firing dual wielding guns.

Beast Boy made quick work with three more commando's, tossing them aside, "Robin, were in plain view."

"Good." Robin said, "let's get them out of here."

Roulet ran to the cells, and opened the doors, "Are you all okay?" he asked.

Kid Flash was huddled in the corner, Wonder Girl was struggling to keep him awake, and Aqualad was trying to help as well.

"Beast Boy!" Aqualad yelled, "Thank Atlantis." he said, and hugged the changeling.

Roulet helped Wonder Girl up, "Are you hurt?" he asked her.

"No, no, I'm fine." she said, a few bruises on her face, "But Wally isn't." she said, coughing.

Roulet went to Kid Flash's side, "Wally, you all right?"

Kid Flash struggled to stand, "I'm fine...I just..." he exhaled, "I can't use my powers..."

"What?" Roulet asked.

"They shot me with some kind of power impairment thingy." Kid Flash said, "I can;t run..."

"Don't worry about it." Roulet said, and helped him up.

"Robin?" Beast Boy said, "We got a hold of the team, were headed back to the exit now, meet us there."

"Already on our way." Robin said, "Terra, Raven...time for Phase 3."

The Two girls were sitting on a cliff about a hundred yards away. Raven meditating, and Terra meditating as well, though not asking for Azaraths, help, more focusing.

"You got it Robin." Terra said, "I'm getting ready now, awaiting Carters signal."

Roulet helped Kid Flash walk, as they made their way through the compound. "Livewire, I need you to help us out here..." he said, as he came to a fork in the road.

"Take a left!" Livewire said, eh exit will be on your left hand side.

Beast Boy charged ahead, Wonder Girl, and Aqualad, quickly took care of some of the commando's that attacked.

"I've waited a long time to do that!" Wonder Girl laughed, and Aqualad approved.

"You're gonna be all right Wally." Roulet said, walking him to through the facility.

"Terra, there's too many guys on our tail, I need you to start the cave in now." Roulet said, moving as fast as he could.

"But you guys are still inside!" Terra yelled.

"Just do it! Roulet ordered, "There's no time! Robin, you have to trust me!"

Robin sighed, "Terra...do it."

Terra nodded to herself and stood up, her eyes glowing bright yellow, "Here it goes." she gripped the air with her hands, and then shifted her fingers to the side, the ground started crumbling...earth was moving, and the facility was plummeting into the ground...all was going as planned...or so it seemed...

**The War of the Titans: Part 2.**

**Phase 3: Terra and Raven, Plummet, Conceal, and Extract.**

"All right, guys you're gonna need to hurry here, the compounds plummeting just fine...but Raven can't stop every rock that falls to the ground." Terra said, pushing down the facility.

Raven sat catching boulder after boulder, and placing them gently to the ground.

"Were almost at the exit." Dr. Williams said.

Roulet turned swiftly, dropping Kid Flash in the process.

"Carter, come on!" Beast Boy yelled, tearing off the Exit door.

"Shit up!" he yelled, and listened.

"The facilities plummeting into the ground, we need to go now." Dr. Williams ordered, her assistant right behind her.

Roulet needed no further instruction, he withdrew his bow, and ran, and he ran fast.

"Carter where the fuck are you going?" Beast Boy yelled.

"You get them out of here, that's Dr. Williams, I may never get a shot like this!" he yelled.

"Carter, you're deviating from the plan!" Robin yelled over the comm, "For what revenge?"

"You don't even know Robin..." Roulet said, running through the collapsing compound.

Beast Boy slammed his fist into the wall, "Dammit!"

"Beast Boy Wally is in bad shape..." Wonder Girl said, helping him back up.

"I know, I know..." Beast Boy sighed, this was it, his big choice, his teammate, or his teammate_s_.? "Let's go..." he finally said, and they left.

"What's going on?" Terra asked, "Where's Carter?"

No answer, no one could answer...the comm's were going out, due to the shift in altitude.

"Dammit, Livewire, Cyborg can any of you hear me?" she asked.

"Yeah, we still read you loud and clear." Cyborg said.

"Boss, I need the chopper here now, no-" Dr. Williams stared down the hall, Carter Roulet walked towards her, his black suit, and ripped up leather jacket wasn't what identified him, it was that look of murder in his eyes, and he was coming straight for her.

"Dear god..." Williams gasped, "Flint go, go!" she ordered her assistant to run, as she ran too.

"Oh you're not escaping this time, you bitch!" Roulet yelled, stringing an arrow, and letting it fly, the hall caved in, and Williams was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit!" he yelled, and hopped up to the roof, taking the vents yet again.

"Guys!" Robin said, helping Aqualad out of the exit, that was caving in.

Aqualad was first out, then Wonder Girl, then Kid Flash, and then Beast Boy...but no Carter.

"Where is Carter?" Starfire asked, fear in her voice.

"Is he still down there?" Robin asked, nervous.

"He went after Dr. Williams...said he'd never get another shot like this." Beast Boy sighed, catching his breathe.

"Well...if he's smart, he'll just meet us at the escape point. Come on." Robin said, and helped Kid Flash stand.

Roulet kicked in the vent and exited the narrow passage, Dr. Williams ran passed him, and Roulet was right in her heels.

"I got you now..." he whispered to himself, and pulled out his gun. "If you take one more fucking step, I'll shoot your brains clean out of their damned, you got me?"

Dr. Williams halted instantly, her hands raised.

"I finally got-" Roulet felt the dart hit his neck, and Slade laughed maliciously, as he approached from his right side.

Roulet grabbed the dart, "No..." he gasped, and swung at Slade, who kicked him in the ribs.

Dr. Williams ran, not looking back, she ran to the staircase, and then stopped to stare, "Oh..." she said, "Next time...son." was the last Roulet heard, before blacking out.

**Phase 4: Cyborg, and Livewire, Escape.**

"Rev it up Cyborg." Livewire smirked, as she opened the tricked out vans back seat, "You think we can all fit?" she asked.

"Twelve seats, we got more than enough room." Cyborg laughed, revving the car up.

Carter stood to his feet, and felt his head swoon, "Carter? Carter, can you hear me?" Robin said, Roulet touched his neck, but his wound wouldn't close, "Oh shit."

"You Mr. Roulet..." Slade said, slamming his fist into his face, "Have caused me a lot of trouble..."

Roulet hit the floor, and then tried to swing, but the toxins that filled his body caused him to miss, leaving him open for that knee to the ribs he received...

"I'll teach you pain...Carter." Slade said, and grabbed him by the jacket, dragging him to the cells.

Roulet turned on his comm, "Terra..." he grunted in pain.

"Carter?" Terra screamed, "You need to get to the extraction-"

"Terra..." he cut her off, "I'm not gonna make it..."

"Carter don't say that, baby please..." Terra said, tears in her eyes, "You have to come home..."

Roulet swallowed his pain, "I love you..."

Slade slammed his fist into Roulet's head, knocking him down again.

Terra heard each blow, and heard him struggle to fight back, but there was nothing she could do, "Carter...I love you too..." she cried.

Roulet crushed his comm, and his face was bloody, "Okay, fuck-face." he said, standing up, his healing factor completely gone, "Let's see what you can do."

Slade smiled beneath his mask.

"Get in!" Cyborg yelled, Livewire opened the doors, and motioned for them to get in.

"Come on!" she yelled.

Robin laid Kid Flash in, and set him down, helping Wonder Girl in next, followed by Starfire, then Beast Boy, then himself. "Where's Carter?" Isis asked, as they started to drive.

Robin looked at his feet, "He's not gonna make it..."

The entire van went silent, "Terra I need you to pave us a way out of here!" Robin ordered.

Terra nodded, and started carving into the mountain terrain, cutting paths, and roads for them to get through to. They escaped all right...but Roulet didn't.

"Are you having fun yet Mr. Roulet?" Slade asked, slamming the crowbar into Roulet's collarbone, breaking it.

Roulet winced in pain, he mumbled.

"What was that?" Slade said, leaning close.

"I said..." Roulet coughed blood, his face broken and bruised, "Fuck, you!" he spat the blood from his mouth at Slade's mask.

Slade kicked his chair over, and Roulet fell back, hitting the floor hard.

"I wonder if you'll survive 24 hours of torture...and then heal up just fine." Slade laughed, as he clipped a car battery to Roulet's ears, "We most certainly will find out.

**Titan Tower.**

"You left him!" Terra yelled, "All you cared about was them!"

"Had we no right?" Robin, asked, "We went on that mission to save them, not so Roulet could go out, and extract revenge!"

"He did what came to mind." Terra defended him.

"He did what he wanted." Robin snapped.

"Dude..." Beast Boy said, "The guy wants to find out who he is, and kill who's responsible for torturing him...is that too much to ask for?"

Robin was quiet, "He...he, had...he." Robin faltered over his words.

"If you don't wanna admit, that he had every right to go after her...that's fine." Terra said, "But at least admit he was a damn good Titan..."

Terra stormed off, into not her room, but Roulet's room.

Robin stared down at his hands, he had rescued three Titans, only to end up losing one more...was that victory?

**(A/N) Well guys and gals, it's beginning, the closing chapters to Hidden Agenda, what do you think? How is it that someone who started off killing the Titans, would give his life to save three? Well, tune in, this isn't the end, this chapter was lengthy, but hopefully it gives me enough time to prepare the final chapters to this first story. Thanks so much for your views, and your reviews! I could always use more. Really makes my day. :) The Next Chapter should be up sometime this week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks again, after all, without Readers, I wouldn't have continued this story, and thanks to those who review, and will review, don't forget!**

**Cheers,**

**DantesClover**


	16. The beginning, of the end

**Twelve hours have passed since rescuing the Titans.**

Carter Roulet had survived the worst, he had been water boarded, drowned, shot to hell, whipped, beaten within an inch of his life, hit by cars, trains, trucks, airplanes, been cooked alive, stabbed to death, and had his head removed from his body. He'd survived all these things...because his body would heal back up instantly, Roulet's body has an incredibly high pain tolerance. Due to the fact that his body is constantly destroying itself, and then healing again. But not today...today he felt everything, all the pain, every punch, every blow, every stab, every whip, the water in his lungs...but he refused to speak.

Slade struggled with the towel over Roulet's face, and then kicked his chair over, Roulet coughed up a mixture of water and blood, his hands and wrists cut, but not from self inflicting cuts, not this time anyways, this time from the handcuffs around his wrists.

"My, my, my..." Slade chuckled, as he picked Roulet's chair back up, "Even without your healing factor...you don't know when to quit." he laughed, punching Roulet in the face, breaking his nose.

"Fuck!" Roulet coughed in pain. Roulet's clothes were torn and jagged, he was barely recognizable, his face and body were so bruised, that he looked like another person...if even a person.

"Let's say hello to the Titans shall we?" Slade asked, grabbing a remote.

Roulet breathed heavy, "You...when I get out of here...I'm gonna kill you myself...I'm gonna fucking destroy you...there won't be a piece to identify you by..."

"You think I'm scared?" Slade asked the killer. "I have an army of commando's headed to Washington DC right now, we will win...and I will be ruler." Slade laughed, "You really think children can st-"

Roulet kicked Slade in the shins, and then turned his chair around, slamming the feet of them into his chest.

"I hate monologues..." he chuckled, and swept Slade's legs from under him, Slade hit the ground hard. Roulet flipped head first, and landed the back of the chair onto Slade's back, shattering the chair to pieces, Roulet felt a rib, or three break, and stood up quickly, grabbing a wooden leg from the chair.

He could barely stand, his body was bleeding, and his cancer was starting to show signs, as his hair was beginning to fall out, and he was losing pigmentation of his skin, the Red X suit had definitely screwed him over, and although it had enhanced his already unbeatable abilities, without the healing factor to counteract the effects...he was a walking hunk of flesh...waiting to die.

"Come on let's go!" Roulet yelled, and swung wildly at him, Slade kicked dead center and, Roulet's sternum rocked as he flew backwards.

Slade snapped his fingers, and four commando's were on him, beating him to a pulp.

"Enough." A female voice said from the dark, "We want him alive." Dr. Williams said.

"You..." Roulet gasped, as two of the commando's held him up by both his arms, his legs dangling to the floor, "No...kill me...please god kill me..." he begged.

"But Failsafe is your family Roulet..." Slade smiled beneath his mask.

"Fuck you!" Roulet yelled, the first time he was genuinely afraid.

"Naughty language..." Slade chuckled to himself, "What would Robin say?" Slade asked, pressing the button to the live video feed, "How bout we ask him?"

**Titan Tower.**

Terra sat in Roulet's room, she hugged his t-shirt, she missed his smell, his touch, him...everything about him, she knew he wasn't dead...but the loss of him, and the thought of what Slade was doing to him destroyed her.

"Titans...we have a message from Slade." Robin said somberly over the intercom, "It doesn't look good."

Terra wiped her tears, and hurried out of Carters room, to the living room, where they normally took messages.

"Well hello Titans." Slade said, sitting in his chair as he normally did, "First off Robin, congratulations, you rescued three titans...and lost one more." he snickered aloud.

"We'll get him back..." Robin snarled at the screen.

"Do you mean, Mr. Roulet?" Slade said, and moved from the camera, showing Roulet.

Terra gasped, and turned her face quickly, Roulet appeared, kneeling and the two commando's holding him up. His face bruised and cut, and his body was bloody.

"You sick bastard." Robin spat.

"You enjoy my work?" Slade asked, cocking a gun, "Then listen to this, in twelve hours there will be a full scale invasion of Washington D.C, with my commando's, and myself of course...you will lose this war." Slade said staring into the camera.

Roulet glanced up, staring at his teammates from behind the screen, wishing he wasn't on opposite sides.

"We'll stop you...we have an army of Titans, we've got help from the Doom Patrol as well, we will stop you." Robin said, determination in his eyes.

Slade clapped his hand, "Yes...you may try, but you're down one less Titan...better odds for me." Slade smiled and pointed the gun at Roulet's chest.

"Carter!" Terra screamed, and the gunshots rang through Slade's compound.

Roulet's eyes widened, as he felt the bullets tear through his body, he had been shot before...but never like this, never in front of people he loved, and not without his healing factor. Other than the sniper at the Pizza Parlor...this was a time where he was so close to death...with no hope of surviving.

"You see this?" Slade said, tossing the gun away, and holding up a dart, "A toxic dart, what t does is neutralizes a metahumans powers...for 24 hours." Slade smiled, but the mask covering his face showed no signs of it, "I gave Roulet this medication twelve hours ago."

All the Titans gasped.

Terra stared in horror at Carter who was laying down on his back, gasping for breathe, "You monster!" she screamed, tears in her eyes, no amount of words could explain how helpless she felt.

"Twelve hours Robin...and then our war begins. We'll see who comes out on top." Slade said, and ended the transmission.

"No!" Terra screamed, slamming on the screen.

The Titans stood quiet, Robin said nothing.

"What..." Beast Boy sighed, "What do we do?"

Robin sat down, hard, Starfire touched his shoulders, but nothing could or would relax him, "We do our best...we try and stop-"

"And get more of us killed?" Terra sobbed, "He's gone...Carter's gone, and it's your fault!" she yelled pointing at Robin, Raven held back her tears as well, for she had seen sides of Carter no one had seen before.

Isis did her best to comfort Terra, she had never witnessed a death such as this...it was difficult, difficult for every Titan, but especially Terra. That was her boyfriend, her lover...she had just lost him...and the pain would never cease.

"Terra..." Robin said, "I'm sorry..."

Terra said nothing, the sound of her crying was heard, that's all that was heard. Deep down inside, this only encouraged Robin more, they would stop Slade, even if he had killed Roulet, they would avenge him...they owed him that.

**Slade's Compound, eleven hours before the assault on Washington D.C.**

"What the fuck Wilson?" Dr. Williams yelled.

"Problem, Celia?" Slade asked, as he ordered the commando's to take Roulet's body away.

"You promised me him alive!" she yelled.

"Now, you can start from scratch." Slade laughed, walking to where his commando's were being made.

"That wasn't the deal, the deal was, I give you the serums, and you give me Carter." Williams said angrily.

"Well deals change." Slade said.

"Do you feel threatened?" Williams asked, as she grinned somewhat.

Slade stood silent.

"You fear him...that's why you shot him." Williams said, snapping her fingers.

"I was making a point to the Titans, that I am very serious." Slade said, his voice barely cracking.

Dr. Williams mockingly laughed at him, "You have every right to be scared of him...he could kill Superman if we asked. He is that fucking good." Dr. Williams spat in Slade's face, "Imagine what he could do to you."

Slade pushed her out of the way, "Our deal is over," he said stepping onto the elevator, "So unless you're just looking to use me for sex, I suggest you leave." Slade said, as the doors closed.

Williams exhaled, and then opened her cell phone, leaving the compound for good, "Boss?"

"Yes?" Boss answered.

"We have a problem...we need to bring up Contingency A."

Roulet laid on his back, he wasn't dead...not yet anyways, but he would be, he would be dead very soon, the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth as he stared at the ceiling, he wasn't afraid to die, he had never been afraid of death, but he never thought he'd die like this...or so alone.

**Titan Tower, ten hours before the assault on Washington D.C.**

Robin sat with his hands in his lap, thinking, avoiding the thought of loss, and focusing on a way to win, why? Because the time to mourn was later...not now.

Terra hadn't calmed down, she hadn't even stopped crying, but she did want revenge, she wanted revenge bad. So did Beast Boy, so did Raven, even Cyborg, and yes Starfire as well, Wonder Girl was all for the idea, and Aqualad couldn't wait to send a tsunami at the commando's, Robin craved the revenge as well, all the Titans did, every one. Every Titan saw Slade shoot down Roulet in cold blood, every Titan saw Roulet die, and every Titan wanted one thing...to stop Slade, to avenge Roulet, that wasn't really their style, revenge...but this was an exception.

"How do we stop something that neutralizes our powers?" Beast Boy asked, fear was evident in his voice.

Robin paced around the room, thinking, "Well, he said it's a dart gun, correct?"

"Yeah." Cyborg said quickly.

"If it's a gun...we'll have Raven cover the battlefield with a force of energy, deflecting darts and things like that...as you know, the dart and it's toxins won't affect me, or those of you that don't have powers." Robin said.

The Titans nodded, as they stood in silence.

"He said twenty-four hours right?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, that's how long your powers are neutralized." Robin said.

"Damn." Raven sighed, "We just have to be careful."

"Were gonna be in a war zone...all of us. It's gonna be pretty damn difficult, to, 'be careful', if you catch my drift." Robin explained.

That was obvious, you can't exactly avoid darts being shot at you, but the Titans would take precautions as so they wouldn't be hit by said darts, and end up losing the battle on account of they're just a group of Teens fighting ninja robots, and a criminal mastermind who's taken on the likes of Batman and lived to tell the tale.

"Suit up." Robin said, "Slade wants a war...well we'll give him a war."

**Failsafe's Compound. Location: Off the grid. Eight hours before Slade's attack on D.C.**

"What do you mean shot him?" Boss asked, his knuckles placed over his desk, the man was large, easily the same height of Mammoth or Cinderblock, but twice as big...and it wasn't muscle.

"I mean Slade injected 21 with the neutralizing agent, and shot the kid in the chest twice." Williams said, exasperated, "Not that hard to figure out."

"So what do we do now?" Boss asked, rubbing his forehead, the rings on his knuckles almost looked like brass knuckles, and equally as deadly.

"I say we initiate Contingency A." Williams said, "And it's not because I have a soft spot for the boy..."

Boss stared at her, "You gave birth to him, I'd understand if-"

"Shut up..." Williams snapped, "He means nothing more than an experiment, do you understand?"

Boss nodded, "So you think that's the best way to handle it?"

"It's the only way we get custody of 21, and get rid of Slade." Williams sighed.

Boss swallowed hard, "You know that means the Titans..."

"The Titans were never our primary concern..." Williams said, "Twenty-one, is."

"Then do it." Boss said, "And make after this...make sure he stays dead."

**Somewhere in Slade's compound, seven hours before Slade's attack.**

Roulet laid on his back, the feeling of the bullets in his chest were taking affect, and Roulet was breathing his last, he'd heard it said, that you could survive a gunshot for twelve hours, depending on where it was, unfortunately that statistic was for gunshot wounds sustained to the leg. Roulet had taken two rounds to the chest, point blank. The pain that welled inside of him was nothing he was unfamiliar with. But the feeling of failure...that was overpowering. He had let his team down, he had lied, he had stolen, he had played both sides of the table, good, bad, everything. He was no Hero, but he sure as hell was no Villain, he refused to be either...but sooner or later you have to pick a side. His mind wandered to Terra...he never thought he could feel...like she had made him feel, and although it was short lived, it was something that had shown him, maybe it was possible, for someone to love a killer, or to love whatever it was Carter Roulet was...

"Nah.." Roulet said aloud, coughing up blood, he knew it was impossible for someone to try and love him, a killer? Someone that killed for money, for the joy of killing, the adrenaline, the excitement, no, no one could love that.

His eyes started to close, slowly, the pain was numbing, going away somewhat, he shook himself awake. "Can't die..." he whispered aloud, his lips chapped, the only moisture was his own blood. _I'm not scared to die... _he thought in his head,_ Not afraid at all...I think dying, would be the best contract ever..._

Roulet's breathing started to grow irregular, and his heart rate started dropping, his eyes started blinking, as the pain in his chest grew bigger and bigger, "Oh Terra..." he said aloud, "I really do...love you..."

Roulet smiled painfully, but for once having something to smile for. He closed his eyes, and his agony, his pain, his depression, his blood, his lungs, his mind, his brain, and his heart...they all stopped, and finally, after all these years of running, of killing, of hiding...he was at peace, and his life...ended.

**Washington D.C. Five hours before Slade's assault on the White House.**

Robin sat in front of the White house, Titans to his left, Titans to his right, Titans above him, and Titans in front of him. He had led these metahumans in countless battles, he had led them into many defeats, but he had led them to even more victories, right now he wasn't sure about the outcome, but he was sure of this, they would give it their all, they would give it their everything. One hundred percent, even more than that, they would give everything they had. Robin prayed that was enough...

The crack of the sky had started to shine, these passed days seemed like months. Strange that some one would have war in the middle of the afternoon almost, it was odd. But then again Slade wasn't all there.

"Are you ready?" Starfire asked, her voice was soothing to Robins ears.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Robin said, staring out over into the streets.

Isis was taking cues from Cyborg, he was giving her confidence, as this would be a battlefield, very, very, very soon.

He knew it, she knew it, every Titan there knew it, but they were not afraid...they were determined, they would do it for Carter Roulet, for the world, and for everyone and everything they held dear, that they wanted to keep safe.

The time was coming, Terra tightened her gloves, and her battle armor, Robin did the same, every Titan prepared themselves, Raven meditating, Starfire focusing her righteous fury, Isis doing some sort of Zumba work out to amp herself up. Beast Boy focused on his inner beast...the furious animal. Cyborg attached a few ballistics to his chest, and upgraded his arm cannon. Kid Flash was still in remission, but he was showing signs of powers somewhat, it was strange, almost as if the toxins that caused the dart to neutralize the persons powers, was neutralized itself...very odd indeed.

"Robin!" Mento said from afar, "We heard you could use our help."

Robin's spirits lifted as he saw The Doom Patrol appear, Mento, Elasti-Girl, Robot Man, and Negative man, all lined up, and walking towards him.

"I knew you guys would show up!" Beast Boy yelled, running up to them excitedly.

"Did you think we'd leave you in your time of need too, daughter?" a woman's voice asked.

Raven turned to see her mother, Arella, floating above the ground, a band of several monks appeared behind her.

"Mother!" Raven smiled, and dashed to her, hugging her close. "I thought you'd forgotten."

"Never my dear." Arella said, kissing her daughters forehead, "We are here for assistance, Robin." Arella bowed.

"Thank you." Robin said, smiling, as his team grew larger, their chances of survival grew better.

Suddenly smoke filled the front of the White House, all of the Titans, Doom Patrol, and Arella along with the monks snapped to attention. Several figures appeared through the smoke, along with the form of assault rifles.

"Carter?" Terra said, standing up quickly.

"No," the voice said, "But I'm his father..." Jared Durden said, walking through the smoke, M4 in hand, "I heard you were in town, also heard...that Carter, the boy I raised as my son, Roulet...that he's gone." Jared exhaled, "I'm here to help, I brought my team, Roulet would have wanted me to help. This was his fight, this is my fight as well."

Robin shook his hand, "Glad to have you aboard."

Jared Durden was a tall man, around 6'2, and 220 pounds, his arms were tattooed with, "Semper Fi." he was an ex-Marine. He knew battle tactics, and maneuvers as well.

"Who's your team?" Mento asked.

"A group of Marines." Jared said, "Were ex-Villains, so if you've got a problem with us, talk to us after we save the world." Jared said. "Right now, the only thing on my mind is protecting the White House."

Mento nodded, "I suppose us Heroes will align with the likes of your kind."

"Damn right you will, otherwise you're shit out of luck." Jared scoffed.

Robin noticed the smoke had cleared, and he felt the earth shake, "Everybody ready?" he asked.

Jared charged his M4, and then nodded. Doom Patrol fell into formation, and Arella and her monks readied themselves for battle. Slade was just over the horizon, his army of commando's behind him, not only that, he had several H.I.V.E. Members with him, not to mention Cinderblock, Dr. Light, Overload, and Plasmas.

The Titans prepared themselves.

Thus war begins...it would be the beginning, of the end...


	17. Guess who's back? Back again

"Titans on me!" Robin yelled, extending his staff.

Terra acted first, her anger fueling her powers, she threw up the terrain, and caved in the ground in front of them.

"They'll have to climb now." Terra smirked, wiping her bloody nose, so much power used so quickly sometimes fatigued her body.

Jared hopped over the barrier, and slid down into the war zone, he was a Marine, he was use to war, and this was the funnest time he had since escaping prison. Jared fired his M4 at the commando's, scraps and bolts exploded and fell as he dispatched two more with his knife.

"Move up!" Jared waved to the Titans, Wonder Girl, Mento, and Beast Boy were right behind him, taking down commando's left and right.

There was basically five zones, at the end of the left hand side, was Slade's team, commando's, H.I.V.E members, and other heavy hitters. The next zone was the front lines, this is where some of Failsafe's guards were, rifles, and other weapons were up here, these were flesh and blood soldiers, but clones, completely expendable. Within the middle there was the war zone, this was the meat and core of the action, both Heroes and Villains were locked in dead combat here, it was in the form of a giant crater, and withing it, there was Jared, Beast Boy, and other Titans. Behind them, was the long range Heroes, such as Starfire, using her bolts, the monks of Azarath, Arella, Raven, Terra, and Jared's Marines. To the far right, was the Heroes, Robins Titans, along with The Doom Patrol...but no Carter Roulet.

"Starfire blast them down low!" Jared yelled, planting into the cover that Terra had put up of rocks.

"I will gladly do so!" Starfire blasted the guards with huge streams of green glowing laser fire, the guards and commando's below sliced in half.

Robin broke a commando's neck, and then slammed his staff through another,  
>""How we doing Livewire?" he asked.<p>

"Slade's got a shit ton of commando's, not to mention the soldiers and guards from Failsafe's security, we've got a lot to go." she sighed.

"Great..." Robin exhaled.

Jared fired full auto, several bullets pierced into the commando's, exiting out and into other soldiers, and guards from Failsafe.

Beast Boy stampeded through the field as a rhino, decimating everything in sight.

Slade moved up, firing his darts.

"Mother!" Raven yelled, "Now!"

Raven, Arella, and the monks through a shield of black over their soldiers, the darts stopped dead and fell to the floor.

"Hold!" Raven ordered.

Jared slid around cover, and ran straight for Slade, his knife in his hands, Slade shot him with the dart, Jared laughed, he had no powers, you might as well have shot with with a BB gun. Jared brought his knee right between Slade's legs, "That's for my son!" he yelled, and brought his elbow straight into the man's face, knocking him flat on his back. He moved back, before Slade could respond, and planted back into cover.

Beast Boy dashed back to where Jared was.

"What's going on Green?" Jared asked, out of breathe and reloading.

"That!" Beast Boy pointed straight at the charging Cinderblock.

"Looks like it's my turn!" Robot Man laughed, sliding down into the terrain, charging straight into Cinderblock, meeting him head on.

"Yeah buddy!" Beast Boy yelled, turning his legs into donkey feet, and nailing a commando's in the face, Jared slamming the stock of his rifle into a Failsafe soldier, blood lingered on his stock.

So this was war...and this was what Slade had in mind...but perhaps he underestimated.

Terra spiked the terrain on the ground as the soldiers and commando's were sliding down into the crater. The soldiers exploded in fume of blood, the commando's simply fell to pieces.

Robot Man slammed his fist into Cinderblock's face, knocking him back. Raven held him in a field, and Wonder Girl lassoed him with her rope, tying him up, yet again.

"Thank Roulet for that!" Beast Boy chuckled, and morphed into an Ape, picking up commando's and tossing them aside.

Robin slid down into the crater himself, taking down a few commando's with his staff, and birderangs. The monks focused on keeping the field up from darts.

"Slade were getting massacred out there!" Mammoth said, his face beaten slightly.

"Don't tell me what I know!" Slade yelled, "Get out there and fight dammit!"

Mammoth charged into battle, picking up and tossing aside Wonder Girl.

"Beast Boy, left!" Raven said, as Mammoth swung a punch into the changeling.

"Oof!" Beast Boy grunted, smacking the floor.

"Got you now, tony man!" Mammoth smiled, raising his fists.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled, and did a flip over the commando's, and holding back his arms with his staff. "Let him have it!"

Beast Boy stood up, and turned into a kangaroo, "Eh, you know, maybe I'll fight Apollo and maybe I won't!" Beast Boy chuckled, as he started jabbing left and right into Mammoths torso, he heard ribs breaking with each punch. And finally, Mammoth collapsed.

Beast Boy changed back, and started panting. Robin was out of breathe as well, "How the fuck many are there?" he asked.

Robin wiped his bro, and then kicked one commando in the chest. "I don't know...Livewire's trying to hack into the server and shut them down...but Gizmo is keeping her out."

"I hate that snot nosed twerp." Terra snorted.

"You and me both." Livewire said, sticking her tongue out as she hacked into the database.

Jared noticed Slade move up, "Robin, Slade on your right!" he yelled.

Robin turned, and was struck down by a fist, and then kneed in the stomach. Beast Boy tried to change, but Slade kicked him aside, Jared rushed him from behind, but was met with an elbow to the face.

"Now..." Slade said, towering over Beast Boy with his dart gun, "You die." he clicked the hammer down, and put his finger on the trigger.

"Beast Boy no!" Raven yelled.

Suddenly, Slade flew back with tremendous force.

Mento harnessed his mind patterns, and lifted a shield around himself and his teammate, "You okay Garfield?" he asked, staying focused.

Beast Boys stood up, dusting himself off, "Yeah, I'm not letting him get a chance like that again."

Mento moved back, keeping his eye on Slade. "Robin?" he said over comm, "Tell Raven to get Slade out of here."

"You got it!" Robin said, vaulting over a fallen commando's, "Raven, I need you and the monks to toss Slade back as far as you can?"

"Why not just capture him?" Raven asked.

"No!" Isis interrupted, "That's exactly what he wants."

"How do you know?" Mento asked, kicking a Failsafe soldier in the ribs.

"I'm listening to the radio waves now, he's saying if things go south, he can infect us with that damned toxin." Isis said, some slight worry in her voice, "I dunno about you...but I like my powers."

Raven nodded, "Point taken.. All right mother," Raven said, "Focus on Slade, let's knock him down a few blocks!"

"I am with you daughter!" Arella said, and focused her energy on Slade.

"Not so fast!" Slade said, as the energy focused on Slade, "You're defenseless." he smiled beneath his mask, and fired the dart at Terra.

"No!" Starfire said, speeding towards Terra, but there was no time.

Terra heard the gunshot, she saw the dart, and then she felt strong and familiar arms grab her, moving her swiftly, but not because she had been hit...but because she had been removed from the area at the last possible second. The Titans stared at her, confused as to how she ended up five yards away from where the dart should have hit. "What?" she said aloud, confused herself. The sky was the only thing she was staring at. She felt strong arms place her down. And then suddenly the figure was gone, disappearing before she could even see who it was.

The figure reappeared above a group of commando's, and used, what appeared to be blades, to decapitate the commando's, before his feet hit the floor he was already behind several soldiers, stabbing one through the throat. Blood soaked the floor beneath the dead soldier. The figure sliced left, and removed the legs from the second soldier, standing up and slamming his katana down into the now dead soldier. He dispersed again, and then reappeared again, on top of Plasmas, he slammed three grenades into the jelly like being, and then vanished again. Plasmas held his stomach region, and then imploded, spraying green, and purple matter over the battlefield.

"I've died many times, Slade..." the familiar voice said, "But next time...double check the body." Carter Roulet chuckled, still the jokester he had always been, although his appearance had changed completely. His hair was gone, completely bald, his eyes were deeply scarred and blackened from the cancer of Xenothium. He had no torso covering, due to his recent torture survival, but his backpack still fit. His guns were lost, his only weapons were his blades. Roulet's mouth was cut and scarred due to the lack of water. And his torso, still covered in tattoos, as well as his back, and abdomen, were also covered in scars. He wore his special teleportation belt, and his trousers were still in decent condition, and provided some protection. He dispersed, and started slicing through Slade's army. The killers skills had only improved...in fact he was stronger than before. And he knew it.

"Carter!" Terra screamed, her eyes wide, in complete shock. Carter smiled at her, and dispersed again.

Jared glanced up as well, Robin, Mento, all of Doom Patrol, Arella and her monks, Beast Boy, Raven, Isis, Cyborg, Starfire, Aqualad, Wonder Girl, the wounded Kid Flash, everyone stared at Carter Roulet...he had lived, he had survived...and who was at the top of his hit list, who's blood did he crave, who's head did he wish to decapitate, who's actions consumed his mind with revenge? Wasn't Dr. Williams this time, no...this time, it was Slade.


	18. A damn good Titan

The time had come, every Titan known to man and to the earth had joined up to stop Slade, and this new enemy known as, "Failsafe." They were prepared, and the battle would last much longer than anticipated.

"Beast Boy, move up on the left flank!" Roulet yelled, teleporting behind a group of Failsafe's soldiers. He swung to the right with his katana's, and decapitated two soldiers, then pressing his hands to the floor, and snapping the other soldiers neck with his feet. Beast Boy trampled four guards beneath his Mammoth sized foot. And Robin vaulted over him, bostaff in hand, twirling it above his head, dispatching a commando to his left, and then kicking one to his right.

Roulet cleaned his katana's, and then turned to the sound of his name, "Carter!" Terra waved, unable to control her teenage hormones of love.

Roulet smiled slightly, and ran over to her. Terra ran to meet him, and the the two embraced amidst the battlefield, holding each other in their arms.

"Oh, Carter...I thought...we all thought you were..." Terra said, staring down at her feet, tears in her eyes. Roulet placed his cut fingers beneath her chin, and lifted her face to meet his gaze.

"I'm here Terra..." he smiled, kissing her softly.

"Hey love birds!" Cyborg said, slamming his fist into one of the commando's, denting it's head in. "Less kissing, more killing!"

"Be safe..." Terra said, as Roulet broke their kiss.

"Never am." Roulet winked, and then vanished, appearing between two soldiers, and slamming their heads into each other.

"Roulet?" Jared said, looking up from his kill.

"Jared!" Roulet exclaimed, hugging the man.

"I thought you were dead?" Jared laughed.

"I got better." Roulet chuckled, "When did you get out of prison?"

"Oh, I broke out, come on Roulet," Jared punched his shoulder, "What do you take me for, a pussy?"

"Never." Roulet smirked, "Five bucks says I kill more than you?" Roulet gambled.

"You're on." Jared said, shaking his hand, the two were always competing, Father and Son rivalry. Roulet vanished and appeared beside Robin, "Need some help wonder bread?" Roulet asked, as the two went back to back.

Robin swung to his left, and Roulet high kicked left, Robins fist connected with a soldier, and Roulet felt the face of the robot commando shatter beneath his heel. Roulet locked his arm with Robins, and swung him to the front of him, Robin double kicked another soldier, caving in his sternum. Roulet withdrew his katana, and sliced forward, almost surgically slicing the soldier in two. He then tossed his katana high in the air. Robin swung his staff to his right, and impaled one of the commando's with the tip of steel, and then tossed it high in the sky.

"Switch?" Robin chuckled.

"Sure." Roulet did a backflip over Robin, catching the staff in his hand, and slamming it down onto the goons back, he heard a sudden break, and then a few pops.

Robin caught the katana, and then suddenly realized, he wasn't exactly an expert, "Wait how do I-"

One of Slade's minions swung at him, and Robin, on impulse, sliced back, amputating the bots arm.

"Oh!" Robin laughed, "This is gonna be fun." he smirked, as more of the commando's sped toward him.

"His forces are faltering!" Livewire smiled, as she continued hacking, "But were losing ground, they've managed to gain the upper hand in-" Livewire drop kicked a soldier in the back, and then ducked beneath a commando's claw swing, she flowed behind him, and touched two of her fingers behind his head, filtering through his cybernetic brain, "And now..." she said, withdrawing her fingers, "I control you." she smirked.

The bot turned around and saluted, "Well...don't just stand there," she snapped her fingers, "Go fight!"

"What was that?" Starfire asked, flying down, and landing beside Robin.

"I was saying, Slade has much more ground than us, but his forces are dwindling." The young computer genius said.

"Did you just say, 'His forces are dwindling,'?" Beast Boy asked, turning into a T-Rex and biting the heads off of several bots.

"Yeah...why?" Livewire asked.

"You've been watching way too much Star Wars." Beast Boy chuckled.

Roulet sprinted through the battlefield, slicing at legs, and at heads, decimating anything that appeared in front of him, Roulet stopped, and cleaned his katana, he was breathing hard as he felt the open wounds on his back., "We can't keep this up forever..." he panted, his body wasn't exactly back to one-hundred percent. It was better...it was better than he'd ever felt. But there was a con, the excessive use of his teleportation belt, caused a delay within his healing factor. It was working, it was working faster than ever. But whenever he teleported, the healing factor would delay...he would have to fix that later.

"Robin," Raven said, focusing her dark energies on the shield, "Slade's men are advancing...me and Arella need to fall back, and hold down the white house."

"Dammit." Robin sighed, "Got it, hurry." Robin said, punching a soldier in the face.

"Let me toy with them." Terra smiled, and cracked her knuckles, she shifted the terrain where Slade was held up, and spiked the ground, "Let's see the, get through an obstacle course." She chuckled, turning the round into a playground like maze.

"Holy shit." Roulet whistled, as the ground beneath him moved. "That's hot."

Terra laughed, and blew a kiss to Roulet...but then noticed...him.

"Carter watch out!" Terra screamed.

Roulet turned, and felt Slade's sword impale him through his back.

"You've troubled me for the last time...Roulet..." Slade snarled, digging the sword deeper into Roulet's back.

Roulet teleported behind him, stupid, and then swept Slade's legs from under him.

"Shit..." Roulet twitched, as his skin refused to heal back up.

Slade leapt into the air, his sword raised high above his head, "Today you die!"

Roulet withdrew his katana, and parried the blow, slicing back with his own. Slade dodged it, and swung his fist at Roulet. Roulet moved his head back, and the reacted by turning in a 360 degree spin, round house kicking Slade across the face, his mask made a resounding crack.

"Oh!" Beast Boy applauded, "I felt that one!"

Roulet laughed, and peeked at his back, the wound had started to close.

Slade swung with his sword, cutting the front of Roulet's chest. Roulet sliced back, sparks flew from the blades, each swing was faster and harder. Roulet jumped into the air, slamming his fist into Slade's face, and then slicing down. Slade kicked Roulet dead center of the chest, knocking him down. Slade was on top of him instantly, landing punch after punch into Roulet's face, and then finally slamming his sword deep into Roulet's chest, it stuck deep into the ground beneath him.

"Fuck!" Roulet yelled, not from pain, but from the predicament.

"Leave him alone!" Terra screamed, her eyes glowing bright yellow, as she chucked several boulders of rock at Slade.

Slade moved to dodge one, but the second boulder found its mark and knocked him back far.

"Carter." Terra said, as she slid down the steep terrain over to him, "Robin, I think Carter is down."

Roulet struggled to remove the sword from his chest, "Dammit, Terra...run, run!"

Slade rushed towards them, Terra lifted a stone barrier, and Slade kicked straight through that, and then swung, Terra dodged his attack, and brought her knee in between Slade's legs.

"OH!" Beast Boy, and Cyborg said in unison, "I definitely felt that one..." Beast Boy grimaced.

"Word." Cyborg pounded Beast Boys fist with his own.

Roulet tried desperately to remove the sword..."God please...anyway but this..." Roulet yanked at the sword.

Slade swung at Terra, clipping her in the jaw.

"Dammit!" Roulet swore.

Slade brought his knee up into her stomach, and then chucked her to the floor. "Silly girl..." he laughed, kicking her on the floor.

Terra tried to block her face, but the kicks wouldn't stop.

"Terra!" Roulet yelled, _Here we go..._ he sighed. He turned the knob on his teleport belt to three, and then slammed the button, and his plan started.

Slade withdrew his gun, "This won't make you human...but it'll kill you, which is a perfectly acceptable alternative." he chuckled, and cocked it back. "I'll tell Roulet you said goodbye."

Terra raised her bloody face to his, and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Roulet appeared, he kicked the gun out of Slade's hands, and then grabbed Terra's hand, they disappeared and then appeared again by Robin, "Get all the Titans back, in front of the White House...and make sure Raven and anybody else who can make any form of a shield work at one-hundred percent!" Roulet ordered, and then vanished again, he had no time to feel the searing pain within his chest, he materialized in front of Slade, dropping to his knee's, coughing up blood.

"Well..." Slade smiled, "I must say, I am quite impressed. Tell me, was your plan always to use the Xenothium within the belt to your advantage?" he asked.

The Xenothium had become unstable, and with each teleport, the belt grew more likely to explode, basically he was wearing an atomic bomb...but he had made it that way for this purpose, for his plan...his real agenda.

"Maybe..." he coughed, clutching his chest, as it started to heal rapidly.

Slade smiled and then kicked Roulet in the face, and grabbed a syringe from his belt, "Looks like you forgot about my little secret." he said, "You can't exactly survive that wound without a healing factor, and you can't exactly have a healing factor if it's in remission can you?" Slade chuckled. "Tell me...what made you think you could defeat me? Was it love? Do you think your love for Terra is strong enough to defeat me?" he asked, walking behind Roulet.

"No..." he coughed, clutching his sword, "It was my hate..."

"Your hate for me?" Slade laughed, "You have much to learn boy."

"No, not for you..." Roulet grit his teeth, as he turned the knob on his belt, the red centered X started to blink rapidly.

Slade gripped Roulet's throat leaning close to his ear, "What could you possibly hate more than me?"

"Myself..." Roulet grabbed his sword, and impaled himself straight through the heart, he felt it go clean through his bare torso, and then felt the second torso...Slade's torso, clean through two hearts, two bodies.

"No.." Slade gasped, as he felt the katana impale him, and exit out his back.

Robin and the Titans watched from a distance. Terra turned away, as she saw Roulet sacrifice himself.

"The b-b-belt..." Slade stuttered.

"Yeah..." Roulet coughed, "It's about to blow," he kissed his rosary, "And I'm taking you with me..." Roulet gripped the detonator to his belt that he carried next to it, flipping it up.

"Anybody with matter powers, or energy abilities needs to put a force field up now!" Livewire yelled, "That blast is gonna be one to remember!"

"You heard her!" Terra yelled, "For Carter Roulet!"

Raven, and the monks focused there energy surrounding the White House and themselves, next was Terra's rock like shield, followed by barrier by Mento.

"Yipee, ki, yay, motherfucker..." Roulet chuckled, and then pressed then pressed the detonator.

The smallest sound of a bird chirp was heard, and then...decimation. The explosion rippled about a mile in radius, buildings collapsed, and everything disintegrated, leaving a giant crater where Carter and Slade once stood. Soldiers, and even some villains dispersed from sight, commando's were turned to piles of ash.

The barriers lowered, and smoke and fog was the only thing that could be seen, everything else was obscure. The Titans stepped from the barriers to try and see what had happened.

"My god..." Robin said, "He actually did it..."

Jared swallowed hard, and hurried to where he thought the battlefield had been, Terra followed.

"Guys wait..." Robin said, and ran after them, soon all the Titans followed.

"See anything?" Jared asked.

Terra shook her head, and then heard a crunch beneath her feet, she looked down, and there it was, odd how this was the only thing left. Terra knelt down, and picked up Carter Roulet's Titan Communicator.

"This...this is all I found..." Terra said, pressing it to her chest.

Jared walked over to where she was standing, and the fog started to clear.

Robin came up first, "Is this...is this it?" he asked.

"Hey guys..." Roulet's voice was heard.

"Carter?" Terra spun around.

"It's a voice message guys, come on...nobodies gonna survive that blast...which means if you're listening to this, I'm probably dead."

Terra looked at the communicator, and saw Roulet's face, he was just sitting in a chair.

"Wait till you finish saving the world before you view the rest," Roulet said from the communicator, "I prefer it that way."

"You heard the man." Jared said, and grabbed the communicator, "Let's clean this place up.

The Titans gathered around, and started to repair the massive damage...it would take time, but it was a start.

**Two Months Later.**

Two months...sixty-four days. No, word from Roulet, it was assumed he was in fact dead. The Titans were holding a small memorial for him at Titan Tower. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Isis also called Livewire, Terra, and Jared had all gathered together to give their sentiments and remember Roulet and his sacrifice.

"He quoted Bruce Willis from Die Hard just before he died..." Beast Boy chuckled slightly, wiping his eyes, "I miss him...he was an awesome fucking video game buddy."

"I miss him too." Raven said, "He was a good friend."

"Good tipper." Cyborg said, "He didn't need to give me that much money for fixing up his door."

"A good listener." Starfire said.

"A damn good Titan." Robin said.

"A Hero." Isis said.

"An amazing boyfriend..." Terra finally said.

"And the greatest son a father could ask for." Jared chimed in.

"For Carter." Terra raised her glass.

"For Carter." The Titans and Jared said.

Robin flipped on the TV, and plugged in Roulet's last message, for everyone to see.

"Hey guys, it's me again, I assume you've had my funeral, no doubt not many people came." He laughed, "I doubt even Josie went..." he sighed, "But that's not the point, listen...these are my last words...I want you all to hear them, and know...and just know." he said, rubbing his forehead.

"Cyborg..." he smiled, "Man did, I love fixing up my motorcycle, never had a buddy that loved working on tech, and so much cool shit, weapons, my door! And my kick ass pad, thanks dude...you're the man. Robot or not. I was glad to be on a team with you. Keep the bike, from me." he chuckled.

Cyborg clapped his hands, "Bye, Roulet..." he said solemnly.

"Beast Boy, beneath my bed...is a copy of fucking Skyrim! That I want you to have." he laughed, "I know you never got to play it, and well...you gotta play it, just don't take any arrows to the knee." he joked, "I've never had a friend like you Garfield, a friend that played video games with me, who didn't care about my past. Thank you." he smiled.

"See ya, Carter..." Beast Boy saluted.

"Starfire," Carter said, picking his teeth, "You were by far the most welcoming, I would often take hugs from you just so I could have my back adjusted." he joked, "but thanks for your care, and welcoming arms. I got you a can of mustard, considering I know that's what you love." he smirked.

"Oh praise the gods!" Starfire smiled, "Farewell Carter." she said softly.

"Raven..." he smiled, "Raven, Raven, Raven...you...you made me smile, made me laugh, you were a great friend, and an awesome girlfriend, we had some good times together, for however, brief, there's no hard feelings, I'm glad I met you, I truly am. So, I took the liberty of leaving that medallion in your care, it's got a secret, ask your mom, she'll tell you what it does. Nothing to fancy. But I'm sure you'll appreciate it." he smiled.

Raven smiled back, "Goodbye Carter." she said low.

"Isis...you're awesome. I'm glad I met you. Seriously, I was nervous that you'd erase all my porn, but still, you're a great friend." Roulet said, "As a gift...you can keep my communicator, old times sake, don't worry, I don't have porn on this...I think I cleared it all."

Isis laughed, "Goodbye Carter..." she said.

"Robin." Roulet turned in his seat, "Dick, you were a real asshole," he laughed, "But I love you man, you were a good leader, strong, triumphant, and you led us to victory. I was happy to serve under you, and truly honored to be on your team...but that brings me to my motives...Dick, I'm sorry." Roulet sighed, "And this is hard for me to say...but..." he sighed, "I have to..." Roulet cracked his knuckles, the video recording did nothing to soften the blow. "Dick...I killed those Titans...I'm sorry, I killed Speedy. And I am sorry...I know that means nothing to you...nothing at all...but I am sorry." Roulet said, "I'm an assassin...I was made to kill, and I did. I followed orders..." Carter sighed, he showed no remorse, none at all, but he did show sorrow, and compassion, but not remorse, "I'm sorry...and I know you probably don't care. But I wrote you a check for one million...I'm an assassin, money is easy for me to give...I'm sorry."

Robin clicked his teeth...he was angry, but angry at a dead person, a person who sacrificed himself for his Team, for the Titans, he forgave him, "Goodbye Roulet, you're forgiven."

Roulet seemed to smile, as if he had heard, "Terra..." he breathed, "My girl, my lover..." he wiped his eyes, "I...words alone cannot describe how you make me feel...I love you. With all that I am...and I'm glad you proved me wrong." he smiled, "I want you to head back to my place, that apartment is yours, look after Tuck for me will ya? He's all alone now. I love you, Terra." Roulet touched his lips, and pressed them to the screen. "See ya later Terra..."

"See ya later, Carter...I love you too..." Terra wiped her tears, and smiled.

"And Jared...whenever you get out of prison...well I love you too man. Thanks for being a dad to me, when nobody could, or would." Roulet said, "I promise I won't talk about Fight Club either..." he laughed, as did the Titans.

"I love you kid." Jared smirked.

"Well.." Roulet said, "That's all I can really think of. It was a helluva run, I fought the fight, I kept the faith..." Roulet did the sign of the cross, "And I finished the race..."

The Titans stared at the screen.

Roulet walked back and forth, and finally approached the cam, he stared and smiled, "Forget me...I'm no Hero. Remember that..." and with that, he turned off the camera.

The Titans sat and stared in silence...no one spoke, but a million words were said, no one was talking but the conversation never ended...and this...this was how the Titans remembered him, together...a killer he was, but that's not what he was remembered for...he didn't want to be remembered. But he was remembered...remembered among the Titans. Remembered as a Hero, and to them, he would be a Hero. But to the world...to the world he would always be a Killer...and he was okay with that.

**(A/N) There it is guys and gals. I hope you've enjoyed the 18 Chapters of Hidden Agenda, I hope it wasn't too grueling, and that it wasn't torture to read. Haha. But seriously, thank you all, everyone, for the reviews, and for the reads! :D Oh but I will hint at this, it isn't over...stay tuned for secrets. ;)**

**Thanks again, everybody! Please, review, and let me know what you think! :D**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,**

**DantesClover.**


	19. Epilogue Part I: Did you miss me?

**One year has passed since Carter Roulet sacrificed himself in Washington D.C.**

Sun cracked through the shades of the cluttered room, pizza boxes, Chinese takeout, along with candy wrappers, soda, beer, and energy drink cans littered the floor. And there, sitting on a vacant beat up couch was a bald young man, flicking channels on his TV with the remote. His boxers, and tank-top did nothing to make him seem more attractive.

"This Carter guy..." he laughed, taking a sip from his Red Bull.

"Tonight, on Fox Seven news, learn out if Carter Roulet was a secret assassin for-" the man pressed up on the remote.

"And the number 1 spot, for the top 100 sexiest women alive is..."

"Scarlett Johansson." the bald young man said, "Come on, Scarlett Johansson!"

"Kristen Stewart." television said.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Scarlett Johansson!" he threw his Red Bull. "Bullshit."

The young mans apartment was adorned with a vast amount of weapons, as well as a small object on his counter that was unzipped, and had...what appeared to be school books within the backpack.

The man twirled his pistol between his fingers, when he felt the vibration of his phone, "Hello?" he answered.

"Is this Killswitch?" the voice asked.

The bald young man put his pistol, and phone down, and exited the room.

"Hello?" the voice on the phone yelled.

The bald man walked back in, but this time he was wearing his custom designed mask.

"Yes it is," he picked up the phone, "What can I do you for?"

"I want someone dead..." the voice said.

"Oh really?" Killswitch asked.

"Yeah, I want you to kill the President of the United States." the voice trembled.

"Easy." Killswitch chuckled, "But it's gonna cost you..."

"I have one million." the man said, "And I'll give you another two million when it's complete."

Killswitch nodded, "Sounds reasonable." he said.

"I'll transfer the money to you wirelessly," the voice said, "The account?"

"It's a private account." Killswitch said, "I'll fill you in over coffee."

"You want to meet in person?" the voice asked, startled.

"If you're serious about this, then yes I would." Killswitch said, "If you're not, then say so."

There was a silence for a few minutes.

"Fine. Where do you wanna meet?" the voice asked.

"A coffee shop over on Snyder Street." Killswitch said.

"I'll see you then." the voice said and hung up.

Killswitch pulled off his mask, and rubbed his bald head, some slight hair had grown back, but not enough to notice.

"Fucking cancer..." he sighed, walking over to his kitchen, his wolf in the corner peeked up to look at him. "Well Tuck! Why the hell didn't you take out the trash?" he asked his dog.

The wolf stared at him, and then went back to sleep.

"Oh so it's my fault, eh Rebecca?" Killswitch turned to the door. "Stay out of this Alan, you listen Bob..." Killswitch spoke to several voices, all different hallucinations, he didn't believe he was alone here...but he truly was...completely and utterly alone.

"I have to do everything myself." Killswitch sighed, picking up the trash, and walking outside.

The sun hit his pale skin as he approached the trash can, the tattoo's caused passerby's to stare, he looked like a cancer patient...which he was, but they didn't know that.

He tossed the bag into the metal tin cans and walked back up his walkway.

"Hefty, Hefty, Hefty!" he joked, as he scratched his chin, some slight hair had grown on his face as well, "Man, I need to shave..." he said, glancing down at his hand he saw a red dot. "God...why don't you people leave me alone!" he yelled, and dove for his door.

The sniper round cracked the air.

"Go, go, go!" the SWAT team yelled, as they ran for his door.

"Shit..." Killswitch ran up his stairs to where his guns were, and grabbed his MK18, and turned to run downstairs, but was met by voices.

"Carter Roulet!" the voice yelled.

"They found me..." Roulet sighed, as he ran to grab some clothes.

"You are wanted for the murder of several Teen Titans...will you come quietly?" the police chief said from his blow horn.

Roulet grabbed his leather jacket and slung it on, same with his jeans, Roulet whistled for his dog, "Come on boy, we gotta go." Roulet said, as Tuck licked the scars on his face.

"I'll come and fuck you up!" Roulet said, sticking his hand out the window, flipping them off.

"So be it." the chief said, "Take him."

SWAT Team kicked in his door, and Roulet was downstairs in seconds.

"Hands where I can-" Roulet roundhouse kicked the first officer, and then grabbed his side arm, shooting the man in the leg, and then pressing the gun to his head.

"Back up!" Roulet yelled, "Now!"

"Easy..." the SWAT officers said, hands raised.

"I'll kill him!" Roulet yelled, "Move now!"

The SWAT Team parted, as Roulet exited out of his house.

"Dammit..." The chief sighed.

"Don't follow me..." Roulet chuckled, "You can't catch me..." he laughed, and then shot the officer in the skull.

Roulet dove for Tuck, and then vanished, as he teleported.

"Fuck!" the chief yelled in anger, "Get a medical team here stat!"

**Elsewhere.**

"So he survived?" Boss said, walking through the newly made facility.

"Our contacts in the field say, not only did he survive...he's stronger than ever." Williams said, flipping papers on her clipboard.

"Damn." Boss said, punching in a code to his office. "Well, get every soldier we can on this guy...were bringing him in."

"Sir..." Williams said, "He's now immune to the toxin...as I'm sure you're aware." Williams sighed.

"Yes, Celia I am..." Boss huffed, "But unless you're here to suck me off, I suggest you get the hell out of my face, find Subject 21, and bring him to me now!" Boss yelled, pushing her out of his office.

Williams rolled her eyes, and walked through the facility.

"Oh we'll get him Boss...we'll get him..."

**Jump City, California.**

Roulet sat on his newly built bike, and parked it by the coffee shop, "You stay here." Roulet said, as he gave Tuck a bone. Tuck looked up with an expression of, "_Dude, where the fuck would I go_?"

Roulet walked inside, and unzipped his jacket, walking over to an empty table.

"What can I get for you?" the waitress asked him.

"Just a coffee...black please." he said, handing her a five.

"Okay, it'll be just a sec." she smiled, as she walked away.

"I hear you're a man who knows how to get things done." a familiar voice said, sitting down in front of Roulet.

"I am." Roulet said, "For the right price."

"Arthur, Arthur Bronson." Arthur said, shaking Roulet's hand.

"Hey I know you, you're that candidate running for upcoming elections." Roulet said, "Man, people have offered me BIG money to kill you."

Arthur swallowed, "I see...w-w-why haven't you?" he asked.

"Oh, it's boring to kill you." Roulet shrugged.

"Here's your coffee." the waitress said, placing the coffee in front of him.

"Thank you." Roulet smiled, and took a sip.

The waitress noticed the other man, and started to ask for his order, "Would you like any-"

"I'm okay thank you." Arthur replied.

"Okie dokie." the waitress said, and walked away.

"I want you to kill-"

"The president, I know...we spoke on the phone Art." Roulet smirked, "And I can do that."

"Good." Arthur said, and placed a briefcase on the table. "It's all there."

Roulet smiled, "Excellent."

"If I may ask..." Arthur said, "Is it true you worked with the Titans?"

Roulet nodded, "I did." he smirked, "I was offered quite a lot to kill them as well."

"Why didn't you?" Arthur asked.

"I had a hidden agenda." Roulet smirked, and then grabbed the briefcase, "Just like right now." Roulet slammed the ends of his hand into Arthur's nose, breaking it, causing the cartilage and bone to go into his brain, killing him instantly. But it happened so quick nobody saw.

Roulet picked a pair of glasses from his jacket pocket and put them over his eyes, he then placed a playing card in the man's hand, and left the coffee house.

"I told him it was easy." Roulet chuckled, "I'd say we have about an hour or so, before they realize he's dead...hopefully the Titans will show up by then." Roulet started talking to himself, as he lit a cigarette.

"Oh boy, oh boy." Roulet let the fume of smoke exit his mouth..."Today's a nice day."

Roulet flicked his cigarette aside, and then walked into a nearby building, he crept through the corridors, and into the elevator, "Seventh floor..." Roulet said, pressing the button, as the doors closed.

He whistled to himself, as he cracked his knuckles.

The doors chimed open, and Roulet exited the elevator, he walked through the, 'Caution' tape, and through the small construction area, on to the roof tops, "Huh.." Roulet smirked, "Last time I was here...it was raining. And I shot a hole in Titans Tower." he chuckled, "Good times." he laughed unzipping his backpack, and removing a sniper rifle, his AS-50, and laying prone on the rooftop.

"I get to sit here for two hours..." he sighed, "I wish there was an app for that."

It was about 6:30...he would reunite with the Titans at 8:30...or as close to a reunion as he would allow.

**Two Hours later.**

"What does it look like?" Robin asked, as he approached the police officer.

"Were suspecting homicide..." the cop said, "Follow me."

"Terra, Raven, wait with Cyborg and Starfire..." Robin instructed, "Look for some clues."

"Livewire, and Beast Boy." Robin said, "Come with me."

"You got it boss." Livewire said, following him.

Beast Boy morphed into a dog, and followed.

"Friend Terra, do you wish to chat?" Starfire asked, as she noticed Terra was a bit...off.

"Hm?" Terra said, "Oh, no, I'm fine." she smiled, she wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the truth. She wanted to talk, but to Roulet...she wanted to be fine, but with Roulet, she wanted Roulet...but the Titans were the best second choice she ever had.

"Okay." Starfire sighed.

Raven searched the area for clues, Starfire did the same.

"You can't fool me." Cyborg said, "What's up?"

Terra sighed, "I just miss him."

"We all do." Cyborg commiserated.

"I know...but did you use to have sex with him?" Terra scowled.

"TMI..." Cyborg raised his hands, chuckling, "Come on Terra." he laughed, and punched her in the shoulder.

"I know Cy." Terra chuckled, "I'm doing my best here."

"That's all we ask." Cyborg said.

Roulet tightened the scope, and aimed closer, he stared at Terra through the scope.

"I'm sorry." he sighed, as he listened in, "But I'm not a Hero..." Roulet packed up his Sniper rifle, and slid down the ladder, he whistled for his dog, and Tuck scampered over to him, "Go home Tuck." he ordered.

Tuck barked, and sprinted off into the night. "Good dog."

Roulet hopped on his bike, and revved it up, speeding off into the night.

"We found this card on the body." the officer said.

"Let me see it." Robin took the card, and inspected it, "Livewire you got anything?"

Livewire scanned the card with her gauntlets, "Hang on a sec..." she said, "That's odd...it's coated in Xenothium."

Robin, and Beast Boy turned suddenly.

"Like...from X?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Livewire said, "Wait a sec...it's encoded." she said, breaking through the coding, "Robin..." she said, "You better look at this."

Robin looked at her gauntlets, and his eyes widened, "No..."

Robin took the card and walked outside to the Titans, "Guys..." Robin said, "I think I know who were up against, yet again."

"Is it Slade?" Cyborg asked, "Man, you'd think we'd fight someone cooler by now, fuck."

"Nope..." Robin said, tossing the now encoded card on the floor in front of them. "Mr. Roulet."

Terra picked up the card, and read it...she didn't know whether to feel joy, or anguish...but she knew she felt this...peace, she finally felt at peace.

_Did you miss me? - ._


	20. Epilogue Part II: Who I am

The room was brighter, brighter than any kind of room Subject 21 had been through in his training.

"What is your name?" the woman asked, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Carter Roulet." Subject 21 spoke, his face bloody, and bruised.

"Where do you live?" she asked, flipping through the documents on the table.

"Colorado." Subject 21 shook, his wrists being cut from the cold handcuffs attached to the chair he was sitting in. He glanced at her chest, noticing, 'C. Williams.'

The young woman nodded, and stood up, exiting the room. The door opened with a hiss, and closed with a resounding slam.

"He's still not responding to the treatment..." Dr. Celia Williams said, "He's convinced his name is Carter Roulet."

"Thanks to you." Boss spoke low.

Williams swallowed, "I only told him that so he'd keep fighting...we've failed 20 times, 20 fucking times!" Williams snarled, "We won't fail again."

"You seem very convinced." Boss scoffed, "What makes you so certain?" he asked her.

"He's Carter Roulet." she smirked.

**Present Day. Time: 3:00 A.M.**

"Terra!" Roulet yelled, grabbing his gun from the nightstand, and aiming at the wall. Nobody. Nothing, not a sound, not a stir, just him, and Tuck. "Son of a bitch..." Roulet sighed, as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. His chest was soaked in sweat, as was the rest of his body.

"Get out..." he whispered, as he held the gun to his temple.

Tuck glanced up at his master, sniffing.

"What?" Roulet smirked as he stared at the once rabid wolf.

Tuck said nothing, for he was a dog, and dogs don't speak.

"Who are you Carter Roulet?" Terra's voice filled his head.

"I'm a Hero." Raven spoke, "Who are you Carter Roulet?"

"Who are you really, Carter Roulet?" Robin interrogated.

Carter stood up, walking to the bathroom, holding his hand over his mouth.

"You've been a thorn in my side for long enough." Slade spoke.

Roulet kicked open the toilet seat.

"We made everything you are Carter Roulet!" Williams yelled.

Roulet threw up into the toilet, vomit protruding from his mouth.

"What did you use to do?" Beast Boy asked.

Roulet gripped the sink, as the vomit turned to blood.

Tuck started whining as he laid on the bathroom floor beside Roulet.  
>Roulet collapsed against the side of the tub, wiping his mouth, and staring at his vomit covered floor. "The fuck is wrong with me?" he asked, his body shaking. Xenothium was a bitch, and the amounts of which his body had sustained over the years were higher than toxic levels, higher than radiation in fallout. The only thing keeping him alive was that healing factor.<p>

Roulet stood up, and turned on the shower, hoping to wash the pain away.

**Titan Tower. Time: 8:45 A.M.**

"So he's still alive?" Terra smiled to herself as she asked the question.

"It appears that way doesn't it." Robin laughed slightly.

"Nobody can survive that much radiation, not to mention the deafening explosion." Livewire said, "But I mean...I'm just saying."

"Looks like Carter did." Cyborg laughed, "I knew he was stronger than that."

"Why doesn't he try and get back in touch with us?" Beast Boy asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"Perhaps he is making arrangements for a party?" Starfire offered up the suggestion.

"Or maybe he's avoiding us on purpose..." Raven chimed in.

"Whoa...whoa, whoa..." Beast Boy cut in, "Now why would he do that?"

"Yeah...what are you saying?" Terra jumped in, extremely defensive.

"Easy." Raven raised her hands, "I'm merely stating, that he could've had ulterior motives for joining the Titans."

"Such as?" Robin asked.

"Look, I don't know..." Raven snapped at them, "I'm just saying."

"Calm down." Beast Boy said, hugging her from behind.

"Well we know he's back..." Robin said, "But whether he's a friend or an enemy is uncertain."

"Robin!" Terra started to yell.

"I know Terra..." he cut her off, "But you don't know...what's going on in his head."

"I can take a guess that he doesn't despise us!" Terra snarled.

"Relax..." Robin said, "I'm not the enemy, and he's not the enemy."

"Despite him killing a presidential candidate?" Livewire asked.

The Titans were quiet after this point was made. After all if Roulet was all of a sudden good...why was he still killing?

"Will you guys humor me?" Terra asked.

"As in?" Cyborg asked.

"Come with me to the skyscraper in the middle of town." Terra said.

"Which one?" Robin asked, "WAYNE Enterprises?"

"Yeah..." Terra said.

"Why would he be there?" Beast Boy asked.

Terra shrugged, "I just have a feeling he's there..."

**Failsafe Facility. Time: 12:28 P.M.**

"Boss!" Williams said, running in, "We found him."

Boss was on his feet, which was quite impressive for a man as large as him, "Where?" he asked her, running through the doors.

"WAYNE Enterprises skyscraper in Jump City..." Williams said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Boss yelled.

**WAYNE Enterprises, skyscraper. Time: 1:17 P.M.**

Roulet slid the magazine into his MK18, and loaded it, the claymores were placed, as well as the C4, he was ready. He heard the elevator ding, and the doors slid open. He raised his rifle, and aimed steady at the doors, finger on the trigger. But the person that walked through...wasn't who he expected.

"Terra?" his voice cracked.

"Carter..." Terra gasped.

Roulet lowered his gun, "Terra...w-w-what are you doing here?" he asked her, lowering his gun.

"You're alive..." she smiled, wiping tears from her eyes.

Suddenly the room filled with smoke grenades, "Shit!" Roulet spat, "Terra, you have to go!" he yelled.

"Carter..." Terra said, "The Titans..."

"Get them out of here now!" he ordered, "I love you."

Terra nodded, "I love you too..."

"And Terra!" Roulet yelled, taking aim, "See ya around." he winked.

Terra smiled, and ran to the exit, "He wants us to go..." she told the Titans.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure..." she sighed, "But he doesn't want us hurt..."

Robin and the rest of the Titans nodded, as they left the Skyscraper, unbeknownst to them, that would be the last time they saw Carter Roulet for awhile.

"Come on!" Roulet yelled, waiting, just waiting for the first soldier.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, three soldiers rushed the top floor of the skyscraper, and the bullets started to fly.

_My name is Carter Roulet..._

Roulet fired three rounds into the first soldier, then chucked a throwing knife at the second, he rushed forwards, and brought his fist into the last one. The three dropped in a pool of blood. Roulet turned to the next one, his assault rifle aimed high, and the empty shells tasting the floor.

_I am a killer, an assassin, a ruthless murderer, with only one primary function, kill..._

One of the soldiers kicked the assault rifle out of his hands, Roulet reacted, and snapped his neck, he withdrew his pistol from his holster, and fired a round through the another soldiers skull, blood stained the back of the once snow white walls.

_I was designed to destroy, built to kill, and made for war..._

Roulet crossed his arms, and fired both pistols so fast, that it seemed as if he was holding automatic fire arms, but nope, he was just that fast. Soldiers dropped left and right. Finally, about fifteen started to swarm the top level. Roulet backed up, dropping as many as he could. A bullet tore through his chest, and then popped out of his back. Roulet took a knee, and then stood back up, the would healing itself. Roulet withdrew three throwing knives, and threw them with deadly speed and accuracy. The soldiers dropped from the blades. But they just keep coming...

_I am not a Hero, I am not unique, I am not a God, I am not beautiful, or special_...

Roulet dropped the magazines to his guns, and dove behind cover, bullets whizzed past him, clipping him in his side. Roulet popped out of cover and ran to the far side of the wall, firing his pistols. "This is it..." he sighed, gripping his handguns. Roulet jumped up, and fired the last of his magazines into the oncoming soldiers, blood stained the ground as body, after body, after body hit the floor in a glorious crimson hue of blood, bone and brains.

_What have you done lately? What have you to be proud of? Do you just sit there, reading this story, hoping for updates, that the next one is better than the last?_

Roulet's back touched the glass to the skyscraper window...and he knew what was coming. Roulet shot the glass behind him, and waited...just waited.

_The culture of now, seems to be obsessed with Facebook, Pop music, and terrible movies. When did the world become so dull? Why must we conform to what the world is? If you're reading this, than this is a warning for you..._

Roulet teetered on the edge. "We got him Boss..." one of the soldiers said.

"Oh, I bet you wish." Roulet flipped him off, and let himself fall from the skyscraper.

_What defines you? What will you be remembered for? The kid who sat on Facebook all day? The chick who was obsessing over some guy, make up, Twilight, Justin Bieber, and school? The guy who is subconscious about his body, who obsesses over sports, TV, Video Games, and girls with ridiculously big tits? How do you wanna be remembered?_

Roulet's body fell through the sky, he howled as he plummeted to the floor, enjoying the rush. He pressed the detonator, and exploded the C4, which exploded the claymores, the room exploded as he fell. He laughed as he watched the explosion.

_What makes you, you? How are you different? Do you obsess about being different? Don't. As cliché, and stupid as it sounds, be you. People like that, that guy you're into, he might just like that. Or that chick you're always nervous to talk to, that might be exactly what she wants in a guy. What do you want to live for?_

Roulet's body hit the floor, cratering slightly, "God..." he laughed, "Bless this healing factor..." he chuckled, as his bones and body healed rapidly, and he stood. Roulet found himself surrounded by Failsafe's soldiers, as well as Dr. Williams and Boss...

"You gonna come quietly?" Williams asked, her pistol raised.

"You know that's not my style..." Roulet laughed, as he withdrew his small switchblade.

"Who do you think you are?" Boss laughed, knowing that they would capture Carter Roulet today.

_I am a killer, a murderer, a monster, a spy, an assassin, a warrior..._

Carter Roulet looked up, _"**My name is Carter Roulet. Who the fuck are you**?"_


	21. Epilogue Part III: The End

_My name, is Carter Roulet. I was designed for one purpose...to kill. My motives are ulterior, my life is a figment of my imagination, and my humanity is non-existent. In the past year, I have killed Teen Titans, joined them in their fight against Slade, and been captured by Failsafe, yet again. I have no idea if I'll make it out of here alive...that's something I constantly wonder. But I can tell you this...I've been in worse places before...and I've gotten out._

**Epilogue III: Wake me, when you need me.**

The room was as dark and cold, as Carter Roulet remembered, the feeling of chains around his hands, and feet brought back mild memories...but none that he could hold onto. Water dripped from the corner of his cell, Roulet's eyes had adjusted to the darkness...but not his mind. Roulet heard the metal door at the end of the hall swing open.

"So, you thought you could evade Failsafe..." Dr. Williams said, as she paced around the front of the cells.

Roulet said nothing, he sat in the corner of his cell, not giving her the satisfaction.

"You're gonna rot in here. You will wish every day, that we will kill you. But we won't. You'll wish for the pain to cease. But it shall remain. There's nothing redeeming, about what we'll have you do. And I suppose the decent thing is...you won't remember who you are." Dr. Williams smiled sinisterly, and then snapped her fingers.

Three well armed guards entered the room, equipped with stun sticks, and batons. "Take him." Williams ordered.

Roulet stood up, and braced himself for the fight, but not the feeling of electricity. The volts coursed through his body, and he fell to the floor. The guards shackled the back of his hands, and then stood him up.

"You see Carter..." Williams walked through the large metal door, Roulet behind her. "We are the good guys. In the eyes of the public. We are the salvation. The cure. Not men like you." Williams smiled as they came to a large metal table.

"We failed with you." Williams said, taking a syringe, and filling it up, "But we can right those wrongs." she smiled, flicking the contents of the shot.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Roulet asked, searching for rooms, and doors.

"It won't matter. In five minutes you won't remember your first name." Williams shrugged.

"Is that what that shot does to me...erase my memory?" Roulet snarled.

"Oh no." Williams said, placing it on the table, "But that's what_ this_ will do to you." Williams pulled a Desert Eagle from her belt, and fired the .50 Cal round straight through Roulet's skull. Blood, brains, and bone fragments splattered everywhere. Roulet's headless corpse dropped to the floor.

"Well, don't just stand there! Pick him up for fuck's sake!" Williams barked the orders, as two guards picked him up, and laid him on the table.

"We only have a few hours...so let's make this quick." Williams said, taking a bone saw, and cutting open his sternum. "Gentlemen, as you can see...his hearts still beating." Williams pointed to Roulet's beating heart, and although extremely slow, still beating. Blood was still pouring from the decapitated head...but it had already start to regrow.

"What are we doing exactly?" Williams key assistant asked, as he grabbed some gloves to begin the operation.

"We are enhancing his DNA structure, while rewriting some of his brain waves." Williams said.

"You just exploded his brain into oblivion!" the assistant yelled.

"Were doing that part last." Williams said, already beginning to work on the cell structure of Carter's DNA.

The operation was straight out of a sci-fi movie. The tools, the tech, and what they were doing, was not humanly possible. But then again...neither was regrowing an exploded brain, and head. They operated for a full 7 hours, before they figured Roulet had finished growing back his head. Which he had. The bald young man's face was pure. Near perfect. As it was a fresh face, brand new.

"Do you have the gene pool mixture's?" Williams asked.

"Yes, ma'am." the assistant said, grabbing the vials.

"Such a beautiful face." Williams said, kissing the unconscious and coma induced Roulet. "But I enjoy destroying beautiful things." Williams smiled, digging the syringe right beneath Roulet's eye sockets, she injected the liquid, and a pool of black formed underneath Roulet's eyes. Williams took another, syringe, and another vial. Filling each one up, and injecting it somewhere on Roulet's body.

"And, ma'am...his memories?" the assistant asked, as he moved the tray over.

"What do you think?" she chuckled, "erase them."

The assistant nodded, and grabbed a 7 inch long needle, sticking the entire tip into his skull, and pulling the trigger. The needle expanded inside his brain, and started to spin, almost like a blender, but it didn't turn his brain to liquid, it merely sliced off a few different places, poked others, and destroyed several patterns. His healing factor would rebuild these parts, but not those memories...

"Now what?" the assistant asked, pulling off his gloves.

"Now..." Williams smiled. "We wait. Take him back to his cell."

"He's in critical condition...even with his healing factor. His powers are in remission...the DNA hasn't had a chance to re-write yet..." the assistant argued.

"Do it now." Williams said, so soft, yet stern, that nobody spoke. "We'll see how lucky he gets." Williams smiled, as she stepped into the elevator.

"Yes, ma'am." the assistant said, ordering the guards to take Carter Roulet back to his cell. The guards carried him out. Back through the metal door, and tossed his unconscious body in the cell. Slamming the door shut.

The guards left, as did Williams' assistant, and all was quiet. Not a stir, not a voice...just a soft whisper...and a name Roulet would never say again._ "Terra..."_

**Failsafe compound, upper wards. Location on the grid: Unknown.**

"Has he woken up yet?" Boss asked, as he stared out of his office window, at the machines and at the assembly line making firearms, and other weapons of destruction.

"No, not yet." Williams said, "It's been three days today. I'm not surprised he hasn't woken up actually."

"Why's that?" Boss asked, but his question would never be answered...

"Dr. Williams, Dr. Williams!" her assistant screamed, as he barged into Boss's office.

"What is it Flint?" Williams said.

"It's Roulet..." Flint gasped, as he held his forehead in pain, "He's awake..."

**Failsafe compound, lower wards/ cell blocks.**

"Do you know the definition of insanity?" Roulet asked the chained guard.

The guard shook his head.

"It's doing the same fucking thing, over and over, and over, and fucking over again...expecting something different to happen." Roulet said, cracking his knuckles. His eyes were blackened beneath his lower lids. His face was cut somewhat, and scarred. His neck was filled with scars, and bruises from the needles, and syringes, his hair was barely visible, but a slightly lengthened part grew in the middle of his head, like a mohawk almost. His iris's shifted colors, and his arms and legs looked like he had been stabbed with a ton of throwing knives. Small bruises and scars, but many. His discolored skin was proof that the serums, and other genes used had worked.

"You know...I'm sorry, but I don't like the way, you're fucking, looking at me!" Roulet stood up, and put the barrel of his gun into the guards mouth, "You think I'm bullshitting you. Fuck you, okay? Fuck you!" Roulet pulled the trigger, and blood splattered across his face.

"Stand down!" Boss said, Williams by his side, and both with guns in their hands.

"Oh, well would you look at that, it's the fucking cavalry." Roulet smirked, his red jumpsuit was tied at the waste, his entire torso, and back were horribly scarred, and bruised. The tattoo's covered up most of the damage, as did his muscular build.

"Williams, I'm surprised you can walk straight, you fucking whore." Roulet snarled.

"What's your name?" Boss asked, his gun raised high.

"My..." Roulet shook his head, "Fuck you! I don't have to tell you shit."

"It's because you can't tell us...you can't remember." Williams smiled, as she lowered her gun.

"My name..." Roulet's eyes flickered, "Is Carter...R-Roulet..." he struggled.

"How does he..." Boss gasped.

"Simple...an environment in which he was born...or rather produced. Has caused him to remember." Williams said quietly, "But watch this." Williams said, holstering her gun, "Subject 21...stand down." she ordered.

"Yes, Williams." Roulet said, holstering his gun.

"As you can see...he responds to Subject 2-" Williams ducked as Roulet fired a round.

"You think you got me figured out!" Roulet laughed, as he shot the guards that surrounded Boss, and Williams, "I am my own person."

"No, you're not. You're a clone, a creation, a weapon..." Williams said, breaking him down mentally was the only shot she had, "Everything special about you we did, everything insane about you, we designed."

"No..." Roulet shook his head, "No."

"Have Failsafe guards surround him." Boss whispered into his comm.

"Tell me doc..." Roulet waved his gun as he paced back and forth, "Do you know what the definition of insanity is?" Roulet smirked, "It's doing the same fucking thing...over, and over, and over again. And expecting different results. Isn't that what you do with me?" Roulet asked.

"We try and perfect you." Williams snarled, "We are not insane! You are the one who tries to escape, and that's insane." Williams yelled.

Roulet, furious, and enraged, threw his gun, hitting Boss in the face, causing the larger man to stumble back. Williams took aim, and started firing at Roulet, who bolted for the exits, or anything that looked like a door.

Suddenly, the room exploded, and threw Roulet back, crashing through the north side of the wall. Shrapnel, and other debris caught in his body. He struggled to stand, as his head swooned with pain.

Williams stood over him, as well as an injured Boss.

Roulet crawled for what appeared to be a door, and tried to grasp the handle, but Williams' heel slammed down hard on his hand.

"Tell me Williams..." Roulet coughed up blood, "Have I ever told you the definition...of insanity?"

**A/N: And so thus ends Hidden Agenda. Sorry about the super delay in that update, I originally planned to end it after 2 epilogues...but I figured one more to show what has happened wouldn't hurt. Thanks for reading everybody, it means a lot, and thanks for all the incredible reviews. You guys, and girls rock! :) I will be working on three more Teen Titans stories. Thievery at its Finest, The Academy, and then Carter Roulet's next installment, titled, Against The World, which will feature OC's, and I will be making forms for people to submit. Anyways, th-th-th-th-th-that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed the first installment of Carter's epic story.**

**Cheers,**

**DantesClover**


End file.
